The Lottery
by Mommyzilla
Summary: Its a school fundraiser, and Liz buys one ticket. What are the odds it will change everything?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm back, lol. Here is our next story. A short one (19 chapters). Its a Romance/ Light Drama based on a prompt from Deb. I got so many requests to write this one that I simply had to give it a go. Like all my stories it is AH/AU and does not follow any timelines you saw on the show.

Thanks Deb for coming up with awesome prompts month after month.

Thanks Liason102 for the edit. As always you help make sure my stories flow smoothly and catch any plot holes.

I love to hear from you guys, so if you have time to leave a review that would be wonderful. I do ask that you are polite not only to me, but to one another. If you can' review a follow or favorite of the story is a great way to let me know you like what you are reading.

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mom!" Cameron came running into the house. "Mom!"

"I'm right here." Elizabeth was trying not to laugh as she looked at her very excited six year old. "No shouting in the house." It was never hard to tell what kind of mood her eldest son was in. He was a very expressive child. Luckily for her those moods tended to be good ones. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yup. We are having a lottery!" Cameron said following his mom into the kitchen. He wasn't really sure what a lottery was. He just knew that the principal said it was important.

"Really?" Elizabeth said taking Cameron's backpack. He would do his homework and by the time he was done Jake would be up from his nap. "Did the school send home paperwork?" She figured this was some sort of fundraiser. The school had one every year. Just because it was private institution didn't mean they had an unlimited amount of funds. Generally when the school needed something they did a raffle or sale of some sorts. They hadn't ever done a lottery before.

"It's in my bag." Cameron said drinking the milk his mom brought over. She put it in the Iron Man cup which was his favorite from The Avengers collection his dad bought for him after they saw the movie. "Can we get some tickets?" He wanted to know.

"Let's see." Elizabeth pulled out the large manila envelope with Cameron's name and homeroom on it. There was one envelope for each child, and every Wednesday it came home with information the parents needed to know. Inside was a bright purple flyer announcing that the school needed new instruments for the orchestra and band. It seemed like the only thing they never needed to ask for was sports equipment. Elizabeth tried not to get irritated about the fact that sports were valued higher than the arts. Every year the various sports teams got new equipment and uniforms because that was in the budget. But the art program would have gotten cut completely if it hadn't been for a donation from Jason. Which he did for her.

"So can we?" Cameron wanted to know. Spencer said his dad was going to buy a bunch of tickets. Cameron wanted to beat him, he really didn't like the other boy. Mommy said they should be friends, but daddy said they didn't have to be. He was going with his dad's version of things.

"We can buy one." Elizabeth wouldn't miss the twenty dollars.

"Just one?" Cameron asked feeling disappointed. "But Spencer said his dad was buying a whole bunch."

Elizabeth cleared her throat because the urge to laugh was back. "If Mr. Cassadine jumped off a bridge should I do it too?" It was a time honored analogy and it made her think of her Gram. The older woman said that a lot when Sarah was living with them. It was Gram's way of making Elizabeth see that she was a different person than her sister, capable of thinking for herself. It was lesson that took a long time to sink in. Gram would be home from vacation next week, and Liz would be sure to tell her about this conversation. It should make them both laugh.

"No." Cameron said thinking that he wasn't going to get to beat Spencer after all.

"I tell you what. I'll buy one ticket and make a deal with you." Elizabeth just wanted to see her little boy smile. "If we get two numbers, I'll take us to get ice cream. If we get three numbers I'll take us to dinner at Kelly's, and if we get four numbers I'll take us to the beach for an entire week. How does that sound?" The odds of her winning were slim, especially with the solitary ticket, but even if she lost those were all things they could still do. She already had a week scheduled off next month, and going to the beach wouldn't be a hardship.

"Daddy can come too, right?" Cameron wanted to know. His dad was his best friend and things were always more fun when he came along.

"I will have to check with daddy about the beach. Everything else I'm sure he would be happy to do with us." Elizabeth promised. She hadn't eaten at Kelly's with all her guys in a really long time. They were overdue. "Okay, get started on your homework."

Cameron finished his milk and reached for his notebook.

While he did the schoolwork Elizabeth read the flyer again. The school was buying actual lottery tickets for next week's Mega Millions drawing. While she could go to the store and pick up a ticket, if she was interested, for a dollar the school was charging twenty dollars because it was a fund raiser. Reaching for her checkbook she filled out a slip of paper and tore it off. She didn't need the money from the lottery, but if she won the school would be getting a nice donation. So would the hospital.

What were the odds she would win with just one ticket?

* * *

"Daddy, you wanted to see me?" Tracy walked into her father's office at ELQ headquarters. It was bittersweet that he was back in charge. Ned had been a promising CEO but had decided his music was more important. She had high hopes for her eldest son. At least AJ wasn't in charge, Tracy could take comfort in that. She could also lord it over Monica. When daddy retired he was going to hand the reigns over to her. Tracy would make him proud.

"Yes. I need you to go to Port Charles Academy next week." Edward said looking over at his daughter. He had not treated her as an equal for most of her life. He completely passed her over for the position of CEO because of her gender. Leaving the company he had built from nothing to his daughter hadn't even been a consideration. Not even after Alan made it clear he was going into medicine. Edward had been a fool, but his eyes were open now. Not only did Tracy have a sharp business mind, she could be downright ruthless when the situation needed it.

What she didn't have was a good public image. If Edward was going to give her the company to run that needed to change. The sooner the better, as he didn't want to be in this chair forever. He had a reason to enjoy his retirement years, something he didn't imagine feeling after his sweet Lila passed. This little outing he had planned was the perfect place to start revamping his daughter's image.

"Why?" Tracy wanted to know. Spending the day surrounded by other people's brats was a waste of her time.

"They are having a lottery and they want a member of the board to be present when the numbers are drawn, just in case one of the parents is a winner." Edward explained leaning back in his chair.

"So I'm going. There are at least ten other board members." Tracy said trying not to pout. She had wanted to serve on the hospital board but daddy said he wanted to stay there a bit longer. So he gave her his seat at the school. Which up until now only meant attending tedious meetings several times a year. She had avoided too much interaction with the school when both Ned and Dillon attended. Too many pretentions parents for her liking. Money didn't make class something the rosters of Port Charles Academy proved.

"The school would like a Quartermaine. We've had students there for several generations, and the library is named after your mother. It will only be a few hours." Edward told his stubborn child. She was just like him, something that made him smile.

"Several hours to announce some lottery numbers?" Tracy grumbled.

"There is a tour, and a classroom visit." Edward went into a bit more detail.

"Classroom visit?" Tracy said trying not to whine. Next they'd want her to have snack too. She was thinking about what suit she wouldn't mind some small child with sticky fingers to touch when she remembered that Cameron now attended PCA. If she had to hang out in a class it was going to be his. A visit with the boy she considered to be a nephew was always a bright spot in any day. "Fine. I'll have my assistant set it up." Tracy said standing. "But the next time they want a face to smile at the cameras." Because she knew the press would be there, why else did the school want a board member. "Then they can get someone else."

Edward just grinned, he always got his way. It was nice to be the boss.

Tracy walked out of the office to get the ball rolling, before her assistant called tomorrow morning to confirm another call needed to take place. Tracy needed Emily to tell her what Cameron's room number was.

* * *

"Mom, Aunt Em is at the door!" Cameron called back. He wasn't allowed to open the door on his own, but he could go and ask who was there.

Elizabeth got up from the floor where she was helping Jake build his tower and walked to the front door. It was almost time to start dinner, maybe Em would stay. Having her best friend, and the boys' godmother, over was always fun. "Hey you."

"Hey." Emily said coming in and high fiving Cameron. He was currently in his 'all girls have cooties phase' so hugging was out. "Have you started dinner?"

"Not just yet." Elizabeth responded locking up.

"Good, we are eating at the mansion tonight." Emily said picking up Jake and giving him a big hug.

"We ate at the mansion a few nights ago." Elizabeth told her friend. She didn't mind going over. It gave Monica and Alan a chance to visit with their grandson. While the rest of Port Charles didn't know that Jake was Jason's biological son, the Quartermaines did. They had been very understanding about the fact that they couldn't tell anyone this. She and Jason had decided that it wasn't safe for that information to get out right now. That was why Jake's last name was Webber. The only two people who knew the secret that might prove a problem were Lucky and Sam, and they no longer lived in Port Charles having left together. Hopefully they stayed away.

"You ate at the mansion last week." Emily corrected. "My parents are going through withdrawal. Monica said she saw Jake at the daycare and he looked taller, she also mentioned that she hadn't seen Cameron at all in over five days." Her parents didn't differentiate between the two boys. They were both their grandsons.

"I don't want to take advantage." Elizabeth told her best friend.

"You are family Elizabeth." Emily wasn't going to take no for an answer. Her mission today was to get Elizabeth and the boys to the mansion. Not just for her parents. Someone else was going to be in attendance at dinner, but she would leave that out. "Tracy also needs to speak with you."

"How come?" Elizabeth wanted to know. "Cameron go to the bathroom." The drive wasn't that long, but she had learned that a trip to the potty before leaving the house was never a bad thing. "Jake you use mommy's bathroom."

"Okay." Cameron said hurrying upstairs. He really liked visiting the mansion, and Aunt Em said Aunt Tracy would be there. So it would be even more fun. She made a lot of faces at dinner which made him laugh.

"Kay." Jake said also walking quickly.

Liz watched her youngest son leave the room. He was a pretty quiet child, just like his dad. But he smiled a lot, and the fact that he had his dad's smile just melted Elizabeth's heart. As he got older he was starting to look more like Jason, so she was thinking that secret wasn't going to be one much longer. It was time for her and Jason to talk again about what was best for the boys. "About what?" She asked focusing again on her friend.

"She is going to be at the school next week for some announcement." Emily didn't have all the details. "Part of her day includes a class visit, and she wants it to be in Cam's class. So she needs his room number."

"You could have just given it to her." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Not without checking with you first." Emily tried not to overstep.

"I don't mind. I trust Tracy with the boys." Elizabeth said locking up and walking over to her driveway.

"Can we ride in Aunt Em's car?" Cameron asked his mom. He was holding Jake's hand. That was his big brother job when they were out, to hold his little brother's right hand while mommy held the left one. It was like in school when they buddied up for field trips and fire drills. Only this buddy line had three people instead of two.

"Absolutely." Elizabeth knew the request was coming. "I'll follow in the minivan."

"Why?" Emily had planned on Cam making the request. He loved her car, it was cooler than the minivan. "Hop in, I can bring you guys back home later." She said with an innocent smile on her face. Years in the mansion made covert operations like this cake. "You can reward me with brownies." She laughed as she unlocked the car.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "You should be ashamed, using me for brownies."

"Whatever works." Emily was laughing as she got behind the wheel. They pulled out and Marco pulled out from his parking space on the street.

"Is that Marco?" Elizabeth said after Emily engaged the DVD player. Her best friend having such a visible guard was not a normal occurrence. The guys generally hung back a bit. Although after Em's marriage her guard would be out where everyone could see him.

"Yes." Emily nodded. "John said that there is a new family moving into the area and he wants me to have more visible protection for a few weeks."

Elizabeth just bit her bottom lip and peeked at the boys in the rearview mirror. So far Jason had agreed to her request of no guards. If there was a problem on the business side of his life, that would change. From the moment she found out she was carrying Jason's son she knew guards could become a regular part of their lives. Before it was too much to handle, now she was ready. No matter what her boys couldn't be allowed to be hurt. Michael had spent time in the hospital and then rehab because Sonny was lax, Elizabeth wasn't going to make the same mistake. If Jason decided they needed guards, she wasn't going to fight him on it. "I guess he'll call me if things get too bad. How come you have one of your brother's guys and not John's?" Emily was engaged to the head of another family. John taking over his dad's territory and forming an alliance with Jason was why Port Charles was so calm these days. That and Sonny being gone. He had been killed in the warehouse shooting.

"Marco has guarded me at the hospital before. It was just easier than training someone new." Emily said pulling on the grounds of the mansion. "Okay, we're here." She said to the boys who both cheered.

"Let's go in that way Nana has time to kiss on the boys before dinner." Elizabeth said smiling and shaking off her worry. Jason would protect them, he always did.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Daddy!" Jake ran across the marble hall and right into his father's arms.

"Hey." Jason said giving the little boy a tight hug. He didn't see his son nearly as much as he would like. Usually Elizabeth arranged for them to "bump" into one another while out. Since their friendship was long established no one thought it was odd to see them sharing a table at Kelly's, or if Jason hung out with them at the park. These outings happened at least twice a week. So far Jake didn't yell daddy out in public, he rarely talked in public period much like his father, but the older he got the more likely it became that it would happen eventually.

Cameron stood by his mom holding her leg. It was something he rarely did these days, but when he was uncertain that habit came back. He tended to get shy around Jason. In the house he never failed to refer to the older man as daddy. In person it was a different story. It wasn't that Cameron didn't love Jason, he did. It was just that the curly haired little boy remembered Lucky, and how one day he simply stopped coming to visit. How even when he had still lived in Port Charles he wouldn't even return Cameron's wave, or acknowledge his presence.

Explaining that Lucky was angry that Jake was Jason's wasn't something Elizabeth planned on doing at the moment. Because if she did that she would have to explain that Lucky's decision to stop being a part of Cameron's life was done just to hurt her. When it became clear that Lucky planned on being petty Elizabeth petitioned to the court to have the asshole's parental rights for Cam revoked, which he didn't even contest. Her son was better off without that kind of negativity. But it made Cameron worry that one day Jason wouldn't want him anymore.

"Hey buddy." Jason said smiling. He understood that Cameron needed time, and he would give him all he needed. The fact that the little boy was already calling him dad told Jason it was the right decision. The first time it had happened Cameron had said it quietly and then looked at Jason with his big blue eyes, that looked just like his mom's, full of worry that he would be told not to. While he had wanted to jump up and yell in joy the mob boss simply smiled and answered the question that had been asked. From that point forward Cameron hadn't called him anything else.

With a smile he walked over and got a hug too. "Hi daddy."

Jason bent down and scooped up the first grader so that he had both his boys in his arms. "How was school today?"

"Good, we are having a lottery." Cameron explained. Maybe daddy would buy a ticket too.

"For what reason?" Jason asked looking at Elizabeth. She looked beautiful standing there in her blue jeans. The fact that he couldn't just walk over and kiss her was killing him. He wasn't sure he could stop at one kiss.

"The school is raising money for instruments." Elizabeth said taking him in. He looked good, but a bit tired. She guessed that was because of what Emily shared. Running the territory by himself was never anything Jason wanted, but Sonny had retired to please Kate Howard before getting shot at the warehouse so it was something Jason was now used to.

"I could have written a check." Jason wanted to make sure his son's school had everything it needed.

"I'm sure if the lottery doesn't work the school will solicit donations. I bought a ticket." Elizabeth explained still standing in the same spot. Before she walked any closer she had to make sure she was in control. The man just made her all kinds of crazy.

"Let me know." Jason instructed. "I need to talk to you before you leave."

"Okay." Elizabeth said finally walking closer. They had come so close to having everything they wanted. Them together as a family before Sonny's recklessness. She was still hoping that her long held dream would come true.

"There are my grandbabies." Monica said coming out into the foyer. "Hand them over Jason." She told her son in a tone that warned him to comply or regret it.

"Hi Nana." Cameron said waving from his dad's arms.

"Look at you, getting so big." Monica gave him a big hug when Jason put him down. She wasn't a girl so hugs from her were fine. "And you too." She said hugging Jake. "Come into the living room. Granddad, and Grampy are waiting to see you." They tried not to all rush at the boys when they came over.

"Is Aunt Tracy here?" Cameron hoped so.

"She is." Monica still didn't understand that relationship, but as long as Tracy played nice she wasn't going to say anything. Not that she would need to. Elizabeth was more than capable of taking Tracy down if necessary.

"I'll go in and make sure dad and grandfather behave." Emily smirked. The last time the four of them were together a lamp got smashed. Alan and Edward had instantly blamed each other.

Alone Jason reached out and pulled Elizabeth into his arms. They had a few minutes before the family was called to dinner and he wanted to enjoy the privacy they had. The fact that she fit so perfectly against him made Jason positive they were meant to be together. He just wished he had been strong enough when he was younger to pursue that. "I've been missing you." He said quietly.

"I've been missing you too." Elizabeth said snuggling close. While meetings with the boys were easy to arrange, time for just her and Jason didn't happen nearly as often. They still made use of the safe house whenever possible but needed to be smart about it. Her constantly disappearing for a night would raise red flags.

"After dinner will you take a walk with me in the garden?" They could talk about the changes that needed to occur, and he could steal a kiss or two.

"I certainly will." Elizabeth said not ever wanting to let him go. The nights they spent together she always slept so well.

"Good." Unable to resist Jason dipped his head and gave her a soft, and all too short kiss. Down the hall the door to the kitchen opened and closed so he reluctantly let her go. As far as most of the family was concerned he and Elizabeth simply co-parented as friends. Jason needed them to think that for a little while longer.

"Dinner is ready." Alice announced before walking into the parlor to tell everyone else.

* * *

"So I was thinking that Cameron and Jake could stay over tonight." Emily announced as the dinner dishes were cleared away.

"It's a school night." Elizabeth said giving her friend a look. Emily knew better than to bring up sleep overs during the week. Fortunately Cameron and Jake were down the hall with Alan washing their hands before dessert arrived. They had bbq chicken and the boys were a little messy.

"Cameron has uniforms here." Emily was sometimes called on to watch the boys if Liz was needed for an emergency surgery. "I'm off tonight, and John is out of town. You'd be keeping me off the streets and out of trouble. I can drive Cameron to school tomorrow and bring Jake to daycare." She could also sign her nephew, and godson, in and out of the childcare center.

"Em." Elizabeth said giving her friend a look.

"I think it's a great idea." Tracy said throwing her weight behind her niece. "The boys haven't stayed over in weeks." The last time Em had babysat over night she was out at Crimson Pointe. "Live a little." Tracy chided.

Emily pretended to not notice her best friend's glare. Jason wanted some time with Liz. Em was a big believer in her brother getting what he wanted. She was also hoping that the sneaking around was going to end soon. Liz deserved better, something Emily had already told her brother. It was better that they choose to announce they were a family than to have someone else out the secret.

"I'd like them to stay too." Monica said grinning. "I'm sure you could use a night off." Actually she suspected that any time Liz had away from the boys was being occupied by her son. Which would be wonderful. Jason and Liz had a long standing friendship that would be the basis for a strong marriage. Although they both said they were only together the one time Monica hadn't been born yesterday. She saw the way they looked at one another when they suspected no one was watching.

"Okay, I have two clean young men who are in need of Cook's chocolate cake." Alan said grinning as the small group returned to the dining room. Nights with his grandsons were the best.

"The boys are staying over." Emily announced and tried not to laugh. She expected to receive a good talking to at some point tomorrow.

"Yay! Sleep over." Cameron said smiling.

Jake was grinning too.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and glared at Em. A sneak attack was not cool. "Behave." She told both boys. "In bed by seven-thirty." Elizabeth told Em who just gave her an angelic smile.

"We will mommy." Cameron said wondering if he could sleep in daddy's old room like he had the last time they stayed over.

"Pwomise." Jake said too.

"Daddy will you read us a story?" Cameron asked shyly.

"I certainly will." Jason loved when he got the chance to do that. As the cake was passed out he leaned over. "Instead of the walk in the garden, how about a ride on the bike?" He softly asked Liz.

"Sounds good." She had clothes, and scrubs, at the safe house which hopefully was where the ride would end. Tomorrow morning Jason could drop her off at her place so she could drive into work.

* * *

"I have missed that." Elizabeth said removing her helmet. They were indeed at the cabin. She thought it was sweet that he asked if they could come out before leaving the mansion. She was pretty much a sure thing, but he never treated her that way.

"I wish we could do it more often." Jason said escorting her into the house. Max had helped him set this up, but the big guard was no longer the only other person who knew about it. Cody also knew, as the enforcer for the Morgan organization he needed to know of a safe place he could take Liz and the boys to if necessary. If things got really bad from here they would go to the island.

"Me too." Elizabeth said removing her jacket and watching as Jason lit a fire. When he held out his hand she walked over and took it. They got comfortable in front of the fire place. They needed to talk first. "So?"

"The new family in the area is causing some issues. Right now it's just with John, but if something happens I may need to step in and offer him my assistance." Jason started explaining.

"What exactly is the problem?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Karpov had issues with Anthony Zacchara, and now Karpov is targeting John for payback." Jason told her.

"Why would Francis put him here if that is the case?" Elizabeth asked confused. It still amazed her that the man who used to guard her all those years ago was now the head of the families. Maximus had stepped down just before Sonny retired.

"Francis didn't. This deal was worked out by Maximus, who didn't see this as being an issue because Anthony is no longer here." Jason told his girl. "We are all being called to New York next week to try to figure out how best to handle things." Jason was hoping that the other families decided Karpov needed to go. Sitting on the council of the families was yet another thing he never expected to have happen.

"So you are going out of town?" Elizabeth worried about him when he went to these meetings.

"Next Thursday." Jason told her. "I'll get to see O'Brien." He said grinning. Johnny ran his own territory in Dublin. "I'll be sure to tell both the guys you said hello."

"I'll send some brownies. Or do big time mob bosses not accept brownies from the people they used to guard." Elizabeth asked laughing.

"I'm sure they will both be thrilled." Jason knew they would be happy to know that Elizabeth missed them enough to send treats. "If it looks like things are going to get worse then I will be assigning guards to you and both boys."

"You want to anyway." Elizabeth could see it in his eyes.

"Yeah, I don't want to hide anymore." Jason admitted.

"Me either." Elizabeth confessed. "Even if I did Jake is starting to look a lot like you." She said smiling. "So it's either admit that he is your son, or leave Port Charles. The second option isn't one I want to consider."

"I don't want to consider it either. I want both boys to have my last name." Jason told her. He wanted her to have it too, but the kids needed to come first. Just having his son would provide her with a measure of protection, the guard would do the rest until she became his wife. "I'd like to have paperwork submitted for me to adopt Cameron." Despite his last name being Webber, Jason was already legally Jake's dad. Diane had simply just filed the required paperwork in another part of the state which was hiding that fact.

"I'd like that too." Elizabeth said nodding. "It will take thirty days for the adoption to go through." She blushed a bit at his knowing smile. "I looked it up."

"I asked Diane." Jason told her. He had also looked up if there was any way to expedite the process. Unfortunately short of bribing a judge the answer was no. "If you need to know anything else I will let you know. For now that's everything."

"Good. I'm ready to go to bed." Elizabeth would let it go for now because it did no good to worry.

"Tired?" Jason asked on a husky whisper.

"Not in the least." Elizabeth told him.

"Me either." Jason said giving her a deep kiss. "But I don't want to start in the bedroom. The last time we were out here we made great use of this very spot. I was thinking we could have a repeat performance."

"That's a great idea." Elizabeth said pushing him back and ending the conversation.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 3

"Baby its time to get up." Jason said kissing Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I see certain parts of you are taking that command literally." She could feel him hard against her bottom. Waking up with all his skin touching hers was a glorious way to start the morning. Not that last night hadn't been wonderful. Like any time they managed to carve out time to spend together it was too short. She wanted this all the time, and if Jason was adopting Cameron, and publicly claiming Jake then the chances were good that she was going to get her wish. "Do we have time?" She couldn't see the clock from where she was.

"Why do you think I'm waking you up now?" He asked with a wicked grin. "I'm greedy. I want to have you again before the real world intrudes."

"If I was braver we could make use of those storage closets at the hospital." She said turning over to face him.

"You'd have to be quiet then, and hearing you scream my name is too good to give up." Jason said letting his hands slid down her body until he was holding her bottom. He gave her a squeeze before pulling her hips forward.

"I must agree." Elizabeth said starting to breathe faster. "I really love the fact that you always give me a reason to do so."

"Is there anything else you love?" Jason asked kissing the soft skin of her neck. She smelled like vanilla, a scent he associated with her whenever he inhaled it. "Like maybe the way I fill you up."

"I do love that." Elizabeth said arching hard as he sucked a nipple deep into his mouth. She damn near purred that felt so good. While they had their share of quickies Jason preferred to take his time when they were in bed together. That had been surprising for her. None of her other lovers had been much into foreplay.

"Anything else?" He asked nipping her lightly with his teeth before switching breasts.

"I love the way you taste on my tongue." Elizabeth moaned as she fisted her fingers in his short hair.

"Really?" Jason smirked as he kissed above her belly button. "I love the way you taste on my tongue as well. Like the sweetest nectar. I think I might be addicted." He said in seductive whisper. "Sometimes all I can think about is stripping you naked and laying you down so that I swallow you until I get my fill." Which would never happen. He would never have enough of her. Moving further down he urged her to spread her legs wider and used to fingers to open her to his gaze. "This is the prettiest shade of pink there is." He said before leaning into feast.

She was never fully prepared for just how amazing his tongue and lips felt against her sensitive flesh. After the first time he had done this for her she could barely look at him because she was afraid she was going to start begging. The man's tongue could destroy her with a single touch. Not that he rushed, nope he always took his time not moving until he was ready, or she was begging. "Come for me Elizabeth." He commanded. He wanted her to shatter around his tongue, so he could make her shatter around his cock. He pushed his tongue deep inside her feminine passage and strummed her clit with his fingers and she screamed in delight. Jason growled as he felt a surge of primal pleasure that she responded to him so freely.

As she was coming down she felt Jason push inside her and her body started climbing again. "More!" She could be demanding too.

Jason looked down her body, watching her breast bounce every time he surged forward. Her skin was flushed a beautiful pink and her nipples were standing at attention and begging to be sucked so he did.

"JASON!" Elizabeth screamed coming a second time. Then she whimpered as he pulled out.

"Turn over." Jason said urging her up.

She didn't hesitate to do so and arched her back when he filled her once more. His body covered hers as she rocked on her hands and knees teasing them both. This was his favorite position to make love in, and considering he filled her more this way she wasn't going to complain.

"Fuck that is so amazing." Jason said resting his forehead against the space between her shoulder blades. The night they created Jake he had taken her in this position against the pool table. To this day he believed that was when he gave her their son. He needed to get her back on that pool table. A little girl who looked like her mother would make their family complete. "I'm not going to last." She was stripping him bare.

"Come for me Jason." Elizabeth said flexing her power. He had no problem following her lead in the bedroom. "Fill me up baby, let me feel you stretching me wide." She said pumping harder against him.

"Elizabeth." Jason said on a groan that sounded like he was in the most exquisite pain. He came hard, grabbing her hips and pumping with more power as he gave her everything he had. He felt her tighten around him and groaned even louder. "It has never been this good with anyone else." Hell he didn't know sex could feel this good.

"Not for me either." Elizabeth said as he helped her down to the bed. Rolling over she cuddled close. "I love you too." She said giving him the words he had been seeking earlier. Not that he didn't already know.

"I love you baby." He said kissing her plump lips again. "You have time to nap."

"Okay. We can shower together in a bit." Elizabeth said drifting off.

"Yeah." Jason said letting himself follow.

* * *

"Good morning." Emily said coming up to the hub. "Jake is in the daycare center and Cameron is at school. I dropped off your Home and School envelope at the front office as well. They gave me this." She said handing over an envelope. "If you could return it by tomorrow afternoon they would be most appreciative. In case you forget the deadline is next Tuesday, as they are sending the tickets home next Wednesday."

Elizabeth took the white envelope and peeked inside. "I need to pick numbers?" She just assumed the school would let the computer pick.

"Yup. Have you ever played the lottery before?" Emily wanted to know. She hadn't.

"No. I never really had expendable cash when I was younger, and now there isn't a point." Elizabeth said shrugging. Her job paid well, and Jason put money in her bank account every month. She had objected but he insisted. He didn't want her or the boys to need something and not be able to get it, he also sent money for Cameron's tuition since Jason wanted him at PCA. He made an additional deposit in the college funds Elizabeth had set up for their sons.

"Cameron mentioned what he gets if you win." Emily had been smiling listening to him tell her of his prizes. Her nephew had no idea just how much money was up for grabs. If his mommy won she would get over two hundred and thirty eight million dollars after taxes. Which could buy a lot of ice cream cones.

Elizabeth read the instructions. She needed to pick five numbers and then one mega ball number. From one to seventy-five. Giving it some thought she quickly shaded in six blocks.

"You did that fast." Emily watched as her friend put the ticket in her purse.

"No point in over thinking it. The odds of me winning are slim to none." Elizabeth shrugged. "Are you coming over tonight?" The two of them were in the midst of wedding plans. Emily was eventually going to hire a professional, but right now they were trying to figure out what the young doctor actually wanted. Her first wedding to Nikolas had been an over the top affair, and the only thing Emily knew was that she didn't want to repeat that.

"I am." Emily said looking over the surgical schedule. "I'm bringing pajamas."

"First you kidnap my kids, and then you invite yourself over." Elizabeth said laughing.

"My pushiness is why you love me." Emily also laughed. "Enjoy this while you can, once John returns from Italy you will not see me for a while."

"TMI." Elizabeth said laughing harder. "I have actual work to do." She said stepping down from the hub. "Behave." First she was going to the daycare to give Jake a kiss.

"Why start now?" Emily said grinning as she reached for the ringing phone.

* * *

Two days later Elizabeth and the boys were standing at one of the terminals in the Port Charles airport. Cameron was holding one side of a big sign that said 'Welcome home Gram!' while Jake held the other. The boys had spent last night coloring in the letters after Liz wrote them out. Now they were just waiting for the plane to empty out.

As soon as Audrey stepped out of the jet way both boys started cheering. "What a lovely welcome party." She was going to keep that sign.

"Hi Gram." Elizabeth said giving the older woman a hug. "How was your vacation?"

"Wonderful. Memphis is a beautiful city." Audrey had been out to visit Sarah in California and then Steven. "You know I love San Diego, so I won't go on about that. How are you three?"

"Good, did you miss us Gram?" Cameron wanted to know.

"I certainly did." She said kissing both her grandsons. "I swear they've grown a foot in my absence." Audrey took a good look at Cameron before turning back to her granddaughter. "How have you been?"

"Good." Elizabeth said as they headed to get the luggage. They were doing better these days, but right after Liz announced her pregnancy things had been tense. Audrey had been disappointed in her granddaughter. Not only for divorcing Lucky but for having a baby with Jason. Even now Audrey chose not to spend time with Jason, but she wasn't hostile anymore, so that was an improvement. "Gram, why do you have an extra piece of luggage?" Elizabeth asked thinking she knew.

"I picked up a few things for the boys." Audrey said with complete innocence. "Some t-shirts and such. Plus Sarah sent some things, as did Steven." Both the elder Webber siblings had decided not to have children, so they spent a lot of time sending things to their nephews.

"Great." Elizabeth was hoping that nothing in that suitcase was stuffed. Those animals just collected dust. "Let's get Gram home." She said handing the smallest bag to Jake, the wheeled luggage to Cam, and grabbing the rest herself.

* * *

Audrey unpacked and got settled back in her home. All during the ride to the house she had been sneaking peeks at Cameron in the rearview mirror. In the back of her mind something had been taking root. Cameron had indeed grown in her absence, he was taller and a bit thinner which meant he had a growth spurt. He had also recently gotten a haircut and the change had triggered a memory. One that couldn't at all be correct.

Tonight she was having a quiet night in, but tomorrow she was eating at Elizabeth's, and well she wanted an answer by then. So she got in the car and went to the place she could get it.

"Audrey." Monica said walking into the foyer of the mansion. This was a surprise, outside of work they didn't socialize. While Monica respected the older woman as a nurse, she hadn't been at all pleased with some of the things Elizabeth's grandmother had to say about Jason. Monica wasn't blind or stupid. She knew who her son was, and what he did but Audrey had painted him to be Satan himself right after Liz got pregnant. Nothing could be further from the truth. "What can I do for you?"

"I was actually hoping to speak with Alan." Audrey told Monica.

"Let me get him." Monica said turning to walk off.

"Monica, you are welcome to stay for the talk." Audrey said thinking if she was correct then there would be a lot more people in this house shortly.

"Alright." Monica went to get her husband.

"Audrey, what can I do for you?" Alan wanted to know. Unlike Monica he didn't hold Audrey's opinions against her. How could he when for a time he was saying the same thing.

"Do you have any pictures of Susan?" Audrey asked.

"Jason's mother?" Alan asked surprised at the request.

"Yes." Audrey said nodding her head.

"Of course. I kept them so that Jason would know what his mother looked like." Alan explained. Susan Moore had died shortly after Jason was born, which was how he came to live at the mansion. "May I ask why you want to know about pictures of Susan?"

"I'd like to see the picture first, if you don't mind." Audrey wanted to make sure she wasn't crazy.

"Wait here." Alan said going to his office and coming back. "Here." He handed over a framed photo that he kept locked in his file cabinet. Jason had never asked to see it, but Alan wanted it handy in case that changed.

Audrey let out a deep breath. "Have you seen Cameron lately?" She asked.

"Earlier this week he stayed over." Monica answered.

"Look." Audrey said turning the picture. She wanted her eldest great-grandchild on his grandparents mind as they looked at the photograph of the smiling woman.

"Oh my god." Monica said seeing the resemblance. While Cameron strongly favored his mother, he also looked a hell of lot like Jason's mom. It had been years since either Monica or Alan looked at this picture, and Jason didn't favor Susan he favored his father which is why he looked so much like AJ. "That's not possible."

"I thought the blue eyes came from Elizabeth." Alan said seeing it too.

"We need to call Elizabeth and Jason." Monica said reaching for her cell phone. If they were right Cameron was a Quartermaine.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth had come over as soon as she was called. The fact that her grandmother was asking her to come to the mansion was surprising.

Audrey didn't mince words but handed Elizabeth the photograph.

"Okay." Elizabeth said before looking at her grandmother, and Jason's parents.

"Doesn't that look like someone you know?" Audrey was wondering why Elizabeth didn't see it.

"She kind of looks like Jason." Elizabeth said looking down at the picture. "Who is she?"

"Susan Moore." Monica said taking the picture. Perception really was everything. Yes there were parts of Susan in her son, and that was what Elizabeth immediately picked up on. "You don't see Cameron in her."

"Well they have the same facial structure, but I have that too. Lots of people do. As someone with artistic training I can tell you that if you look at any picture in the right way you will find a resemblance to someone you know. There are only so many facial structures and features so it makes sense that combinations are repeated often. Does Cameron bare a resemblance to Jason, in the right light yes. But from certain angles I do too. Science tells us that we often look for similarities to ourselves in those we partner with." Elizabeth looked at the three adults. "Jason isn't Cameron's father. I know that you would love that." She said looking at Monica and Alan. "But that isn't the case."

"How can you be sure?" Monica wanted to know.

"Well because I was there when Cameron was conceived." Elizabeth said smiling. "Don't you remember Gram?" It was another decision her grandmother had been against.

"Well yes." Audrey said feeling uncertain now. "That totally slipped my mind."

"Mine too." Alan said thinking back.

Elizabeth smiled at the members of her family. "Biologically Cameron is the child of Jasper Jacks and me. I was hired as a surrogate for him and Courtney." She and Lucky were drowning in debt and this was a way to pay off the bills. Courtney had no viable eggs so in addition to being a surrogate Elizabeth donated one of her eggs. Only things didn't go as planned and Jasper and Courtney were killed in a plane crash, along with Jax's parents. Lucky had wanted to contest the estate saying Cameron was a legal heir, but Elizabeth didn't feel right doing so, but she did keep her son. Her ex-husband had been angry saying Liz was denying them a huge payday. That should have been a wakeup call right there.

Monica looked at the picture. "I'd like to run a DNA test. Just to be sure." She still saw the resemblance.

"You need to get Jason's permission." Elizabeth was worried that they were setting Jason up for heartbreak. When Monica reached for her phone Liz stopped her. "Let me call him." She said stepping out onto the terrace. Ten minutes later she was back. "He is on his way over. When he gets here let me talk to him first."

"Alright." Monica said unable to do anything but hope that Audrey had figured out something everyone else had overlooked.

* * *

"Open wide." Alan told his grandson. No matter what that wasn't going to change.

"How come Granddad put a q-tip in my mouth?" Cameron wanted to know. They were at the hospital in granddad's office. "It tasted funny." He said scrunching his nose.

"He wants to run a test on you and daddy." Elizabeth explained. Her son wasn't going to understand DNA, but hopefully she would find the right words if they were needed.

Jason hadn't said much, he just kept looking at Cameron. He had no memories of Susan, and since he couldn't see pictures there was no point in him trying to make a comparison. He did know that when he looked in the mirror he didn't see any resemblance to the little boy on Elizabeth's lap. He also knew that he wanted more than anything for this to be true. Despite the pain that would come from knowing he missed so many years, he wanted Cameron to be his. Because from this point on Jason wasn't planning on missing anything else. "How long?"

"Preliminary results in the morning. Results you can take to court in three days. Full DNA breakdown in about six weeks." Alan told Jason the different timelines.

"There is a way to get a faster answer." Audrey pointed out. "We can just pull Elizabeth's file. She was inseminated so the sample would have been numbered. We can just see who the system listed the sample as belonging too."

"That's only going to prove my point." Elizabeth should have thought of that too. "Since Jason doesn't have a sample in the system you'll see that I'm right."

"Actually I do." Which was why Jason had agreed to the test in the first place. Because he had given sperm when he was married to Courtney.

"You do?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"I did. The sample should have been destroyed. I signed papers for that a few years ago. Right after Courtney and I divorced." He had been worried about the sample falling into the wrong hands. At the time he was worried about Carly trying to use it, although he never admitted that, more recently he would have been worried about Sam. "When Dr. Meadows said Courtney would have trouble conceiving ever again we tried in vitro. It was a long shot, but we tried. The sample should have been destroyed before you agreed to be a donor and surrogate." Still here they were.

"I'll pull up the file." Monica said going over to Alan's computer. The boys were playing on the floor, not paying attention to the adult conversation. "Okay according to the system sample number 1113864 was used for the insemination, and its still here in the hospital." The Jacks family never signed for it to be destroyed. They should probably be notified.

"I'll call down and have it brought up. We can run it at the same time." Alan said lifting the receiver. Not ten minutes later a tech brought up the vial and Alan signed for it. Turning it to verify the number he looked at the tech. "This is the wrong vial."

"It was in the slot you requested. All I did was pull it. You can go down and check the system." The tech told him. The samples were kept well below freezing so a mechanical arm was used to retrieve it. The tech typed in the number and the system did the rest.

Alan typed in the code on the vial, because they weren't labeled by patient name. "Thank you." He told the tech, who nodded and left.

"Whose vial was in Jax's slot?" Jason wanted to know.

"Yours." Alan told his son.

* * *

"So what you're saying." Elizabeth started after a moment of shocked silence. "Is that if they hadn't been killed Courtney and Jax would have been raising mine and Jason's son?"

"According the computer system yes." Alan said looking at the results again. "We need to verify that this is indeed Jason's deposit. The label could be wrong." Which wasn't really any better. "We also need to go through the entire storage facility to make sure nothing else is out of place."

Monica looked at her husband. "We already did. When Steve was still running the hospital Dr. Meadows was accused of misconduct. You wouldn't have remembered because you were away in rehab. She was accused of deliberately switching paternity test results. Joyce also admitted to changing samples. This would have been right after Elizabeth was inseminated. Joyce didn't list Elizabeth as one of the patients she had switched results for."

"I was never tested because Dr. Meadows didn't do the insemination. Her resident did, but I remember the resident was given the vial by the lab tech who pulled it." Elizabeth explained. "Joyce wasn't even in the building the day I came in."

"So why is Jason's sample out of place?" Alan asked his wife.

"Human error." Monica guessed, which meant that starting tomorrow her husband would be doing a very tedious manual check of deposit vault. The good thing was that they never housed more than one thousand vials at a time, and normally samples were destroyed after five years.

Alan turned the computer and started typing again. He cross referenced the date of Elizabeth's insemination with the dates the expired or approved deposits were destroyed. "On the day you were inseminated fifteen samples were destroyed. The morning of your appointment. According to this list Jason's was one of them. Or I should more correctly say that what was supposed to be Jason's was destroyed."

"Could this have been deliberate on Courtney's part?" Monica wanted to know. "She did at one point want to have your baby." She looked at her son.

"By the time we broke up the last person she would have wanted to have a baby with was me. So unless she thought she was doing Elizabeth a favor then I would say no." Jason explained looking over at Cameron and smiling.

"I think she could have done this." Elizabeth said also looking at Cameron and smiling. "She was not my biggest fan. In fact she didn't want me to be the surrogate at all. I was just the only one who offered. She even tried to call it off because I was involved. I'm willing to bet after I got pregnant she would have demanded a DNA test. When it didn't come back to Jax, she could reject the child." Elizabeth looked over at Jason before continuing. "I'm betting she didn't want me having a baby with her husband because of our shared history with Jason. You may have another son."

"I really hope so." Jason was going to take this for the blessing it was. Cameron was his and that felt amazing. "Run all the test you need to. I want answers as soon as possible."

"I'll get everything started now." Alan said hoping they got a positive result.

"Can I take you guys home?" Jason didn't want to let them out of his sight.

"We drove over, but you can follow us back." Elizabeth told him. They needed to talk about what this meant. "I'm sure the boys would love for you to do bath time."

"I would love that too." Jason said walking over and picking up Cameron.

"I'll call as soon as we have the first set of results." Alan said smiling. Monica was wiping away tears. Audrey hadn't said a word since the vial came up. "Tomorrow is Sunday, and we are all off. Maybe you could bring the boys to the mansion?" He requested.

For the first time Jason stopped smiling. "We are going to have to tell Edward. If he starts in about ELQ I'm leaving and taking my sons with me."

"I'll make sure Edward behaves." Monica said laughing. She kissed both boys and watched while Audrey did as well. "Are you going to be okay with this?" Monica wanted to know. She knew Jake's paternity was still hard for Audrey to swallow.

"I love both boys." Audrey said nodding. She would simply not think too much on who their father was. There was a part of her that really wished Liz had tried harder with Lucky. Audrey felt that their marriage could have been saved. Of course if they were still together the possibility of Cameron being Jason's might have ended it.

After Audrey left Monica looked at her husband. "What are the odds?"

"I don't know, nor do I care. I already love him." Alan said the only thing that mattered.

"Me too." Monica said walking with her husband down to the lab.

* * *

Jason gave Cameron a bath, while Elizabeth took Jake. The boys snuggled under the blankets in Cam's room and listened to Jason read Harry Potter. When they were sleeping he just took a moment to look at them. There was a slight resemblance which Jason chalked up to Elizabeth, but it was the genetic variation of both their DNAs that caused it.

Jason was smiling when he walked into the kitchen just as Elizabeth wiped her eyes. She was looking out the window so he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She turned and snuggled close.

"Happy tears." She told him.

"I know." Jason said holding her tight.

"I have no idea how to explain this to Cameron, or if we should even try right now." Elizabeth said looking up at the man she loved.

"We can ask Dr. Collins." Which showed how far Jason had come if he was willingly seeking medical help. "I'm not sure we would do anything but confuse Cameron right now."

"Me either. Tell Diane to hold off on filing that paperwork." Elizabeth said smiling.

"I love you, and both our sons." Jason said softly. "He's always been mine. Even when I thought we were just friends, he was always in my heart."

"I know." Elizabeth never had to doubt that. "The school year is almost over, I'd like to have him finish as Webber. Next year when he starts second grade I'd like for him to be registered as Morgan. Jake will be starting preschool as Morgan."

By the time school started in September Jason wanted them all to be Morgans. He needed to get on that. While he was in New York he would look at rings.

"Would you like to stay?" Elizabeth wanted him here. She wanted them all under the same roof tonight.

"I'd like that." Jason told her giving her another kiss. He would leave early tomorrow morning to get clean clothes. "Let me lock up."

"Okay." Elizabeth said walking off to her bedroom wondering how much longer they would live here.

Jason stood in the kitchen and smiled. Two sons, and a wonderful woman. It was more than he deserved, but he was grateful for them.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

"It's lottery day!" Cameron said dancing in the kitchen.

"Yeah baby it is." Elizabeth said looking at him and smiling. She didn't need to win today. She was already a winner. Yesterday they got the result of the three day DNA test. She had stood in Alan's office and listened as he confirmed that Cameron was indeed Jason's son. She'd been a teary mess as they left the building and came back to the house. So yeah she'd already had her big moment for the week. But she did hope they got at least two numbers today because Cameron was looking forward to it.

"What time is the drawing?" Cameron asked his mom as he sat at the table.

"One o'clock. I'm going to watch from the break room." Elizabeth told him.

"Ms. Dunlop said that we are going to watch it live on the white board." Cameron said eating his breakfast. Jake was in his booster seat eating his.

"I have something for you." Elizabeth said handing her son a folded piece of paper. She had copied and enlarged the ticket so that he could see how many numbers they had. "This way you will know right away what your prize will be."

"Where is the real ticket?" Cameron had brought it home in his envelope yesterday.

"Daddy is holding it in his safe." Elizabeth had asked Jason to keep it. Jake had recently taken to pulling the magnets off the refrigerator sending the papers flying. She needed to get a caulk board for the house.

"Okay, he'll keep it safe." Cameron said finishing up. "I have to brush my teeth."

"Go ahead." Elizabeth said taking both boys' bowls to the sink. Right after they got confirmation Jason had called Diane and asked her to file the paperwork correcting Cameron's birth certificate. The lawyer had given her boss a surprising response. She asked him to wait. School was over in three weeks, and she wanted to change Cameron and Jake's names then.

The reason was simple. She wanted Jason and his family out of Port Charles when the news broke. The fact that it hadn't leaked from the hospital was surprising enough. But as soon as Diane filled the papers with the county that was going to change. To keep Jason from killing a reporter he should not be in the city. If they went away for a few weeks by the time they returned this would be old news. So they were waiting. However they planned on telling the rest of the family tonight. They should know. So all Liz had to do was keep Jason from killing his grandfather.

"I'm ready mommy." Cameron came back in with his school bag. He was hoping that next year he could take the bus. Some of his friends did and they said it was fun. For now however it was the minivan. The other day Aunt Em had driven them in Uncle John's Aston Martin. Cam was hoping to maybe get another car ride sometime soon.

"Let me get your brother." Elizabeth said putting Jake on her hip. She locked up and got both boys in their car seats. Once they were in the house yesterday Jason asked her to consider moving. She knew the request was coming so she simply agreed. Next week on her day off they were going house hunting. Jason needed time to get it secure. She didn't need much but she did want at least one more bedroom. Another child would be nice.

* * *

The drive to the school was short. They had a routine that all the parents followed. Line up in the drive when your car pulled up to the door an aide helped your kid, or kids, out and they walked into the building. The first week of school was a nightmare as the new parents learned what to do, but after that it went smoothly. Pick up went the same with one small exception. At the bottom of the drive you stopped and showed your driver's license and said who you were picking up the aide radioed up to the school. By the time you reached the door your child was waiting. If she couldn't pick up Cameron she needed to call and tell the school who was.

"Have a good day baby." Elizabeth said as she pulled up to the door.

"I will. Wish me luck mommy." Cameron said before getting out of the car.

"I love you, and good luck." Elizabeth waved as he walked up the steps. "Ready for daycare?" She asked Jake.

"Yup." He said smiling.

That was his new word. Mrs. Greene at the daycare said Jake used it as often as possible. Em said it a lot as well, which is where the little boy picked it up.

"Good." Elizabeth said singing along to the radio as they headed to the hospital.

* * *

Jason walked down the stairs of his private plane with a grin on his face. It wasn't the fact that he was in New York that was making him smile. The city was one he could take or leave, no what had him grinning was the person leaning against the obnoxiously bright car. His ride into the meeting. "O'Brien I see you are still as fucking ugly as ever."

"Caught your reflection in the shine on the car did you?" Johnny grinned at his friend. "I'd say it was good to see you, but well that would be a lie. How is Elizabeth?" The Irishman said rising to his full height.

"Great. She sent brownies." While not a lot of people within Port Charles knew about the relationship some powerful men outside did. Both Johnny and Francis had been thrilled to hear of Jake's birth, and that Sonny hadn't been allowed to tank their relationship in the wake of his stupidity. Carly finally wised up and left Port Charles, taking her sons with her. She had moved to Seattle to be near Bobbie and Lucas. Jason was doing better too.

"Francis has ordered champagne to toast your latest good news." Johnny said as the powerful engine in the Lotus roared to life. "You always were a lucky bastard. Which is amazing considering you aren't Irish." Johnny said flashing his grin.

"How is your wife?" Jason had almost fallen out of his chair when Johnny called to say he was married. That had been followed by the shock of who he married. He had left Port Charles only to end up marrying a woman he met there years earlier. Chloe was in Ireland working when they bumped into one another. He offered her a personal tour of Dublin, she ended moving there. Three years later they made it legal.

"She is well." Johnny wanted to share their good news, but being the superstitious sort he would wait until twelve weeks. "She sends greetings and an invitation to visit whenever you like."

"I know Elizabeth would like to see you, so I will ask her when she would like to set that up." Jason told his friend. Ireland was a country he liked to visit. He hadn't been in a while, and it would be nice to introduce the boys to it.

"You can stay with us. I'd like a chance to get to know your boys. Maybe tell them some highly inappropriate stories about their da." Johnny said flashing his devil may care grin.

"Keep it up. Someday you'll have kids, and I'll tell them how you were such a pain your boss tried to kill you." They could joke about that now, but at the time it had been anything but funny.

"I was sorry to hear of Sonny's passing. After he got himself straightened out he wasn't that bad. Still an egomaniac, but not that bad. At least he didn't take Michael with him." Johnny had prayed for the little boy's recovery.

"We meeting here?" Jason said grinning at the nondescript tavern. It was the same place Maximus held meetings on American soil.

"Francis figured if it ain't broke don't fix it." Johnny said handing the car to the valet. The owner knew what was expected for these meetings and did it. Johnny thought Francis was doing an excellent job running things. The power base had shifted to Milan where Francis lived, but that was the only major change. That and things were a lot calmer because the big man tolerated no shit from anyone.

Jason turned over his gun and Ritchie and Hank took a seat at a table near the door. They would wait out front while the meeting took place in the back. Johnny did the same while his guards sat with Jason's. The two friends walked in the back and found their other friend waiting.

"Don Corelli." Jason said paying respect.

"Asshole." Francis said laughing. Johnny had done the same thing when he first arrived earlier. "How are you?"

"Good." Jason said giving his friend a hug.

"Two sons huh." Francis had been thrilled at the news. He hadn't seen Cameron in a few years but he had a picture of him in his office. Jake too.

"Yeah. Both are really smart." Jason said taking a seat, and the beer the waiter bought back.

"That's because they take after their ma." Johnny said raising his beer. "Slainte."

The three friends clinked bottles. "Did you ever see us like this?" Francis asked grinning.

"Nope." Jason admitted. "I didn't want to run things."

"You do it well." Francis said seriously. "You both do." He didn't have to worry about either one of them going off half-cocked. They took the necessary action to eliminate threats but weren't flashy about it. Neither one of them was in any rush to go to prison. If Jason wasn't running Port Charles then Francis would have offered him the position of his second in command. He would have suggested he bring Liz and the boys with him.

"That's because I was born for this." Johnny said smirking. He liked being in charge, which was why he was so careful. He had no desire to lose everything he had worked for. "How long until everyone else arrives?"

"Should be shortly." Francis liked to start meetings on time. "I spoke with John. He is a very level headed young man."

"Considering his bloodline that is surprising." Jason said sipping his beer. John was another person who hadn't wanted to run things. Still he was managing the mantle of power well. His one request was that Crimson Pointe never increase in size. He didn't want a territory bigger than what he had. So if Karpov was going to go, then Jason knew that Francis would be looking to him to absorb Rochester. Something he could handle.

The door opened and Duke Lavery walked in. "Don Corelli. Gentlemen." He took his seat and ordered a Scotch.

Ava Jerome was the last person to arrive. The fact that Francis put a woman on the council of families let everyone know things were changing. Ava was smart and strong and had the respect of every man in the room. They all rose when she walked in. "Don Corelli. Gentlemen." She took her seat, and they did too.

With that the meeting got underway.

* * *

Tracy walked through Port Charles Academy with her public appearance smile firmly in place. She was shown the computer lab, the new library, she watched a gym class, and walked through the stables. None of which interested her. Still she knew what was expected of her and filled the role.

Lunch was eaten in the cafeteria where a hand selected group of seniors joined her. She had been told they were the best and the brightest. She found them to be either elitist snobs filled with their own arrogance, or soft kids who expected the world to be handed to them. Still her smile never left her face. Tracy wasn't a people person, but she faked it well.

Now came the part of the day she had been waiting for. When the tour was confirmed Tracy made the principal send her in writing an itinerary that included a stop in this room. This was the last stop of the day and then she was free.

"These are our first graders." The principal said with pride. "They tested above the national average this year."

"I don't care about scores on a standardized test." Tracy said her façade slipping a bit. "Can they think for themselves?" She knew Cameron could. He was already running laps around his peers. He was going to run ELQ one day, and she was going to train him for the job. She knew Edward was already thinking the same thing.

Cameron looked over and smiled, but didn't yell out. That wasn't allowed in class. He did wave and Tracy smiled, for real, before waving back.

"Children this is Ms. Quartermaine." Ms. Dunlop said making the introductions. "She is also Cameron's great-aunt."

Tracy shot the younger woman a look. "Make me sound old why don't you?" She said before turning back to the kids.

"Is she really great?" Cameron's friend Joey asked.

"Yup. She's the best." Cameron replied with some pride.

Tracy simply beamed. "When is the drawing?" After that was done she would be leaving. If she had known about this further in advance she would have made sure Cameron won. Or rather Elizabeth won. There wasn't a game she couldn't make come out the way she wanted it to.

"In a few moments. We have a chair for you right here." Ms. Dunlop pointed.

Tracy was relieved to see it was adult sized. She sat just as the lottery theme music floated out of the speakers on the whiteboard. Less than a minute and she was out of here. She wondered if they would let her spring Cameron too. They could spend the rest of the day at the office.

* * *

At his desk Cameron took his folded piece of paper out. The announcer said all the words he was supposed to and the man and woman in the studio walked to the first chute. They pulled the little handle and the first ball popped up. It was ten, which Cameron had. The second number was pulled and it was five, which Cameron had. He started smiling really wide. He was getting ice cream. The next number was twenty which he also had they were going to Kelly's. Cameron looked at the screen and watched as the fourth number was pulled an eighteen, and he had that too. It was too much for the little boy to take.

"I'm going to the beach!" He yelled forgetting the rule. "Mommy said if we had four numbers I could go to the beach, and have dinner at Kelly's and have ice cream!" Cameron was beyond excited.

"You have four numbers?" Ms. Dunlop said looking with wide eyes at the principal. "Cameron are you sure?" If that was the case his mother had just won a lot of money.

On the screen the fifth number was pulled it was an eleven, which Cameron also had. He didn't get excited about that because mommy didn't say any special was happening. The final number was pulled, the mega ball and it was a twenty-two which was also on the photocopy of Cameron's ticket.

"Cameron let me see." Tracy said walking over to the desk where the little boy was giggling with happiness. The other kids didn't get it, but the teacher and principal, who had left the room, would. Tracy looked at the ticket her eyes got wide. "Lock the door." She told the teacher.

"What?" Ms. Dunlop said looking at Cameron's ticket over her visitor's shoulder. "He has all six numbers."

"Lock the door." Tracy didn't want anyone else coming in the room. She had no idea where the principal went, but she could guess. Any second now the press was going to descend. So that meant she had to protect Cameron. "Lock. The. Door."

"The principal is coming back." Ms. Dunlop replied.

"Lock the door or you'll be fired before the day is out. DO IT NOW!" Tracy yelled, which got the younger woman moving. She pulled out her phone and realized she didn't have Jason's number, so she called Liz and went straight to voicemail. Hanging up she called Alan.

"Dr. Quartermaine." Alan answered on the first ring.

"Listen, do not speak." Tracy started in a tone that told her older brother to pay attention. "Elizabeth has the winning mega millions ticket, all six numbers, and Cameron just announced that in class. I can't reach Liz where is she?"

"Emergency surgery, for the next six hours." Alan didn't need his sister to spell it out. "I will call Jason. Don't let Cameron out of your sight." He wasn't holding the winning ticket, but if the wrong people found out that Liz was they might use Cameron to get her to turn it over. His grandson was in a dangerous position at the moment.

"I've got this, make the call. Let me know what is going to happen." Tracy said before hanging up. She looked down at the ticket and just shook her head. "Ice cream." She said laughing.

"Yup, you can come too." Cameron said really happy.

"Kid, the whole school can come." Tracy said sarcastically. She was glad she came today. She would make sure Cameron stayed safe until back up arrived.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Chapter 6

The council meeting was breaking for lunch. Karpov wasn't the only thing they needed to discuss. In fact they weren't so much discussing the Russian, as waiting to hear Francis's decision. Since it was time to eat they moved to the front of the tavern where a buffet had been set up. Jason was sitting down at the table with the other family heads when his phone buzzed. During the meeting it had been off, but it would be on until they headed back into the private room to talk more. "Morgan."

"Are you near a television?" Alan asked his son. Cameron had made his announcement almost forty minutes ago, and a full scale media circus was already in swing at the school. Someone had leaked that one of the students was holding a winning lottery ticket. So the building had been locked down for the safety of the students as the press began clamoring for a statement. Hopefully Cameron's name wouldn't be released.

"Yes." Jason asked standing up and walking to the bar. "What channel?"

"Seven." Alan told his son as the principal walked up to where the press was gathered.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked his friend. He and Francis were standing behind Jason.

"Isn't that the private school in Port Charles?" Francis asked as a well-dressed man walked up to the media.

The school had a copy of every ticket submitted, and pulling it they confirmed that Elizabeth Webber had indeed picked all six numbers. "This afternoon one of the parents here at our school successfully picked all six numbers in today's mega millions lottery." The principal began his prepared statement.

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked his father. There was no other reason to call him.

"Yes." Alan said grinning. "Don't hang up. Tracy was at the school and called me. Liz is in surgery, and I couldn't reach you so I called Em and asked to speak to Marco. He called Cody."

"I'll call him now." Jason trusted his guys he just wanted to know what was happening.

"Jason." Alan needed to keep his son on the phone. "Cody said not to call him, he gave me a message for you."

"What is it?" Jason wanted to know.

"Jake was signed out of daycare right after Tracy called. Milo came and picked him up. Max is here in the hospital waiting for Liz to be done. I asked Cody if I should have her step out, and he said no. That the OR was the safest place for her right now because no one can get in. Cody was headed to the school to get Tracy and Cam. He said to tell you that he has Chris and Kyle with him. Marco went too because they need Em to sign Cameron out." Alan passed along the entire message.

"Good." Jason said relaxing some. They had emergency plans in place and Cody hadn't hesitated to execute them. Milo would be heading to the cabin with Jake. When Liz and Cameron were picked up they would go there as well. Under the basement was a secure area for the family to wait this out if it became necessary.

Just then someone in the press pool asked the name of the winning parent and in a move of supreme stupidity the principal answered. "Elizabeth Webber. She's a nurse at General Hospital."

"Shit." Francis said shaking his head.

"Idiot." Johnny muttered.

"Dad, call Max. Elizabeth needs to leave the hospital right now." Jason wanted her gone before the press landed there as well.

"I'll go down and get her myself." Alan promised his son. "I'll call you back." He said hanging up.

"Karpov?" Jason needed to leave, but he wanted to know about this.

"Is being taken out by Shawn." Who was Francis's enforcer. "I need you to take Rochester."

"Done." Jason said calling his flight crew. "Wheels up as soon as I get there." He told his pilot who said they would start the preflight check.

"You want back up?" Johnny asked his friend.

"No, we have this." Jason promised.

"Call with an update." Francis requested.

Jason nodded as he headed for the door. He would brief the guards with him along the way. They were in the car when his phone rang again. "Morgan."

"Your sister has Cam and is heading to the cabin to hang out with Jake." Cody reported. "Tracy is at the mansion, and the press followed her there because they think Elizabeth is going to show up at some point. They think Cam is with your aunt. We are going to use that to our advantage and when its safe move Em and the boys to John's penthouse." Cody didn't want anyone stumbling across the location of the cabin. "I heard what the asshat principal did. I'm on my way to get Elizabeth. I'll take her to the penthouse."

"Call me when you are in route to the Towers." Jason ordered.

"Will do." Cody said hanging up and giving his truck more gas.

* * *

Alan walked into the washroom and hit the intercom. "Elizabeth I need you to step out."

"This is a bad time Alan." Patrick answered his boss. He didn't like to have his surgeries disrupted.

"Unless her leaving will immediately kill the patient my surgical nurse needs to step out. Now." Alan made it a straight up command. Patrick's ego sometimes overrode his common sense.

Elizabeth handed her clamp off to another nurse and walked out. "What's wrong? Is it one of the boys, or Jason?" She hadn't ever been pulled from a surgery before.

"Not in the way you mean." Alan wanted her calm. Max said to not leave the washroom until Cody arrived. "You won the lottery."

"What?" Elizabeth asked stunned. "With one ticket?"

Alan smiled and nodded. "Cameron got really excited because you have four numbers, and the teacher ended up looking at the ticket you sent, and realized you had all six numbers. The principal just announced your name at a press conference."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in disgust. "I cannot stand that pompous ass. Why would he do that?"

"He likes to hear himself speak." Alan knew him too. Elizabeth description was dead on.

"Now what?" She asked just as the outer door opened. Looking past Alan she saw Cody, who was holding her purse. It was a funny visual. "Okay. Call me when I can come back." The press coverage this was going to bring would make her boss ask her to take some days off. Jason was going to insist on it. A mob of press was a security nightmare. "Or I'll have Jason call you."

"Congratulations." Alan told his nurse. "Seems to be your lucky week."

"Apparently." Elizabeth took off her gown and booties and followed the guards out. The garage was empty but as soon as the car hit the street it was surrounded by people. The vehicle was bullet proof, however the windows weren't tinted so Cody had thrown his jacket over her head so no one in the mob of press got any pictures. She trusted the guys, but the shouting was still a bit terrifying.

"Run them down if you have too." Cody instructed. Once they were clear the driver floored it. "You can sit up. You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Elizabeth said taking a deep breath. "Where are we headed?"

"The penthouse. Emily is with the boys at the cabin, which is why I'm not taking you there." He was sending a text to Jason.

"We would lead the press right to the cabin." Elizabeth got what the issue was. No matter what the boys couldn't be exposed to this craziness.

"As soon as it's safe the boys will join you." Cody said nodding as he looked behind them. Several cars were following the SUV.

"Okay." Elizabeth said taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Not how I saw the day going. Jason is on his way home?" She guessed.

"He is. Congrats on the win." Cody said laughing. Not much threw Elizabeth. It was nice to not have to deal with a drama queen. "So how are you going to celebrate?"

"I promised Cameron ice cream, Kelly's, and the beach." Elizabeth said calming down.

"Sounds like fun. You may end up doing that last one first." Cody was thinking the family was going to go underground for a bit.

"I think you are right." Elizabeth said as they pulled into the Towers, and she waited for Jason to arrive.

* * *

When Jason Morgan is your boss, and he says he wants to leave as soon as he gets to the plane, you make it happen. Which was why four hours and thirty minutes after arriving at his private plane Jason was walking into his penthouse. Seeing Elizabeth sitting on the couch went a long way to calming him down.

Max had been sitting with Elizabeth and he stood up when his boss walked in. "Cody had to step out."

"Okay. Thank you Max." Jason told the guard. He appreciated that his guys took such good care of his family in his absence.

"You're welcome. Elizabeth." Max said heading toward the door.

"Thanks Max." Elizabeth called out before the guard walked out the door. "I'm okay."

Jason didn't take an easy breath until he had his girl in his arms. "Where are the boys?"

"With Em at John's place." Elizabeth knew her boyfriend was going to send for their kids. She just wanted him a little calmer first. "Emily will bring them over after dinner. Your eldest son is very excited." Elizabeth had talked to Cameron on the phone.

"About the beach?" Jason guessed. He knew from past summers that Cameron loved the water.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said urging Jason to the couch. "I'm sorry you had to rush back."

"Nothing is more important than you and our boys." Jason needed her to know that. Since it was just them, he would take the opportunity to talk about some important things. "Are you returning to the hospital?" They would start there.

"No." Elizabeth laughed at his surprised look. "What?"

"I thought I was going to have to talk you into quitting." Jason admitted.

"I've been giving it some thought while I sat here. I'm really rich now." Elizabeth said laughing. "I have to wait for the numbers to be validated, but then I'll be really rich. The hospital is cutting staff to make budget. I'm not going to get cut. I'm that good at my job." Elizabeth wasn't bragging it was just a fact. She worked hard to be a top notch nurse and her co-workers let her know she had achieved that goal. "But if I stay someone who does need that job, to put food on the table and pay bills, is going to get cut. I can't sleep at night knowing that."

"You could volunteer." Jason told her. He would find a way to make that happen.

"I think I would like that. But I'm taking the summer off so we have time to talk about it. I want to spend that with our boys. I've never had the option to take off a large chunk of time before and I want to take advantage of it." Elizabeth explained. "Are we moving in here until we find a house?"

"I only have three bedrooms. That will only work if you want to share a room with me. The other two bedrooms are not big enough for the boys to share." Jason would love that.

"When was the last time you got a new mattress?" Elizabeth asked arching her brow. It might be petty, but she wasn't sleeping on the same mattress as his last girlfriend.

"When Sam left. New sheets and everything." They hadn't ever been together in his room. "The mattress in my room is the one from Brenda's old space. I wanted to keep it."

"Okay." She said blushing bright. She had very much enjoyed that mattress. "If the boys come over tonight, is it too late to bring their beds over?" Elizabeth wanted to know. There was no longer a spare bed in the penthouse. When Spinelli moved out, Jason donated everything else to charity. Right after he called Brenda to find out if she wanted it. The model had laughed saying no before asking who the woman was that finally made Jason remodel. He didn't answer but wished her a nice life.

"No." Jason assured her. He was leaning in for a kiss when someone knocked on the door.

The guard stepped in. "Cody is here."

"Send him in." Jason said standing. "Thanks. For this afternoon."

The enforcer just shook his head. "Don't thank me. I over looked something."

"What?" Elizabeth was standing now too.

"Your house." Cody said wanting to kick himself. "It's been totally trashed. I'm guessing after your name got out someone wanted to find your ticket. I totally over looked that."

"You kept us safe Cody." Elizabeth wasn't going to let him beat himself up over that. "Nothing else matters."

"Elizabeth is right." Jason told his friend. "We can replace anything that is missing or broken." They would also put the word out that they wanted anyone who tried to fence those items. "Send a crew over. Pack up everything they can, clean the rest up."

"The cops got there first. That was how I found out. So the crew has to wait." Their source in the department called him. "The PCPD wants a statement from Elizabeth about what is missing."

"Should I head over now?" Elizabeth felt a bit ill about the fact that someone had been in her house touching her things. But everything could be cleaned.

"The sooner they talk with you the sooner they can release the house." Cody explained. They had no choice but to wait.

Another knock bought another visitor. "Hello, sorry I didn't call first." Diane said walking in. "Congratulations. We should go shopping."

"You're on." Elizabeth would need to replace her damaged items. Diane would be perfect company for that.

"I filed the paperwork for both boys. In forty-eight hours they will be Morgans." Diane told them why she was visiting.

"I thought we were waiting?" Jason asked confused.

"We were, but the latest news report mentioned that Cameron was your son, and that it was confirmed recently via a blood test at General Hospital. It was also mentioned that Jake is your son as well. So there is no point in playing possum. Let me know when you are ready to sue Port Charles Academy as all this could have been avoided."

"If we sue it will only take money from students who need it." Elizabeth pointed out. Those with scholarships would be the first hit.

"We won't take money." Diane assured her. "We will destroy the principal, and both your boys and future children will go to school for free." The attorney said smiling. "That will be enough."

"Yes, it will." Elizabeth agreed. She wanted the principal to suffer.

"As will the look of terror in their eyes when I walk into the room. I can't tell you how much I love that." The lawyer said laughing. "Power is a beautiful thing. Do you need anything else from me?"

"Contact Francis he has a business proposal for me." Jason instructed Diane.

"Tell me he is coming to Port Charles." Diane very much enjoyed looking at Francis.

"I don't think so, but I'm sure Elizabeth could talk him into visiting." Jason said smiling at his girlfriend.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Diane said to Liz laughing. "I will call. Night all." She said before walking out.

"Does she scare you?" Cody asked his boss.

"Yes." Jason said without any shame.

"Good, I thought it was just me." Cody replied. "I'll follow you over to the house."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

As they walked into the house Elizabeth told herself to remember that Cody was not a man who was prone to exaggeration. He had said the house was trashed, and he was correct. They had been asked to enter through the backdoor, which someone had taken a crowbar to so they could gain entrance to the house. Kicking it in wasn't an option because the center was steel, although from the scuff marks she was guessing they tried that first.

"We will need to do better at the next house." Cody told his boss. "I think because we wanted to hide the steel in between the wood panels, it simply wasn't thick enough."

"No security is foolproof." Jason pointed out. "Plus at the next house we will have cameras."

Elizabeth tried not to wince at that. Jason wanted to put them on this house, but she said no. That she didn't want to feel like she was being monitored in her own home. If they had them, then the guys would have seen the intruder as he broke in.

"How did they get past the alarm?" Jason wanted to know. Because there was a state of the art system installed.

"All the clocks in the house are blinking, but since Port Charles didn't suffer a power outage, the cops did a walk around and found the wires to the house cut." Cody reported. It was a bold move, and had the potential to kill whoever tried it but a lot of money was at stake. According the news reports Elizabeth was walking away with close to three hundred million dollars after taxes. So this response was not surprising.

"We will turn the ticket in tomorrow after the numbers are validated." Jason knew that until that happened people would keep trying. He didn't want one of his guys in custody for killing someone.

"Ms. Webber." Det. Harper came out of the house. "Sorry about your house."

"Thank you." Elizabeth knew him a bit from when Lucky worked at the police station. Both she and Harper had a deep dislike of her ex-husband.

He handed her a notepad. "If you could make a list of everything that is missing, we will get started. If you have a list of serial numbers that would also be helpful." Harper explained. If Lucky hadn't moved away from Port Charles he would have been the detective's first stop.

"Is your email dharper at pcpd?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Yes." Harper said nodding at the same time.

"I'll just email you the list I keep for the insurance company after I walk through." Elizabeth had insurance on all her things. It was a practice she started as a renter, and kept up when she bought this house. And despite what people were probably going to think because the boys were Jason's she had gotten this house on her own. He only did the upgrades.

"Smart." Harper wished everyone did that.

"The only dumb thing I did was Lucky." Elizabeth said walking into the house.

Harper had to laugh at that. He always did like Ms. Webber, and like a lot of folks wondered why she was with Lucky. Now she was with Morgan, who was going to make whoever was responsible for this hurt. "We can start here in the kitchen."

* * *

Elizabeth's back up list was on her phone and she was referencing it as they walked through the house. There wasn't a lot to steal. Only one television, her lap top was gone which wasn't surprising. She'd need to change the passwords on all her accounts. Tomorrow it would be smart to move her money to another account at the bank. She wasn't worried about the utilities, but Liz did ask Jason to have Spinelli freeze her credit card accounts. The hacker would move faster than the company itself. She had her cards in her wallet, but the bills were in the house and the account numbers were on them.

Jason stepped away and asked Spinelli to tag the accounts not freeze them. If anyone tried to use the numbers, say for online shopping, he wanted to know. After making his call he joined the small group again as they walked through the house. Just looking at Elizabeth you would think she was dealing with this okay. From the decade he knew her Jason could tell that his girl was pissed. She did hold her temper, until they got to Cameron's room

"Really?!" She said disgusted.

"What? Be specific?" Jason was pissed looking at the destruction in the room. That his son's space was violated like this had him ready to pound on someone.

"Cameron's Pokemon cards are gone." Elizabeth said starting to shake. The fact that her room was trashed left her wanting a shower. She was sensitive to things like that. Her underwear was scattered around the room which made her skin crawl. She would not be washing and keeping those items, they were getting replaced. This however made her temper spike "He's been collecting them all year." The game was a new interest for Cameron, along with superheroes. Trains were still his first love, but as he got bigger his hobbies were expanding.

"We'll replace the cards. Do you know which ones he had?" Jason would rather not ask his son. If possible he wanted to keep this from Cameron. At six he was too young to have to deal with other people's greed.

Elizabeth walked around the room until she spotted the bright yellow paper Cameron kept in his card binder that Audrey gave him. "This is a list of all the cards available." Some were really expensive and hard to find. "The ones with the checkmarks are what Cam had. He paid for them himself. My Gram was giving him jobs to earn the money. Just recently Tracy started giving him jobs too." She wanted her son to understand the lesson of working for the things you wanted. The jobs were small, things like sweeping the kitchen at Grams house, and using the shredder at Tracy's home office. But he worked for the money he got.

Jason heard what she didn't say loud and clear. "I'll only replace the ones lost." He also didn't want his kids growing up with a sense of entitlement. Cameron and Jake had rich parents, there wasn't anything Jason could do about that, but he could teach them that they still needed to earn the things in their lives.

Jake's room was also tossed but not as badly as the rest. "That's everything." Elizabeth told Harper.

"So the ticket wasn't here?" The detective asked her. He had hoped not. He did wonder just what the heck the people responsible were thinking. They would have been detained when they tried to turn it in.

"No." Was all Elizabeth said.

"Good. I'll have a report for you to submit to your insurance company in the morning." Harper said watching as Elizabeth sent him the list. "Any questions you know how to reach me."

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied looking around. At no point had Jason or Cody talked to anyone on the police force.

"I'll wait in the hall." Cody said stepping out to give them some privacy. He would also keep the police from bothering them.

"You okay?" Jason would deal with his anger in the gym.

"I will be. Everything can be replaced. And I'm in a position where even if my personal information is used it won't wreck my life. Hell it won't even wreck my credit." She was about to get too much money for that to be an issue. For the rest of her life she could use cash if necessary.

"It's the boys' things that have you upset." He was struggling with the same thing.

"Yeah." She said looking around Jake's room. "I need to leave here." The longer she stayed the angrier she got.

"Do you want to pack some things?" Jason wasn't sure how that would make her feel.

"I'd like to go by the mansion and get our extra clothes from there. Everything here needs to be washed." Elizabeth said heading for the door with Jason behind her. "The mansion, and then John's penthouse."

"I'll call Em, and tell her we are coming. We can all have dinner together." Jason told his girl as he and Cody flanked her.

"Sounds like a plan." Elizabeth took a deep breath of clean air as they stepped out of the bedroom, and said a mental good bye to her house.

* * *

"Hey." John Zacchara opened the door and ushered his guest in.

"I didn't think you would be back for another few days." Jason shook the younger man's hand.

"I wasn't expecting to be back. There was no point in staying." John shrugged. The trip was to check in on Claudia and Anthony. His sister was behind Sonny's death, and Michael's shooting, now she being held in a very pricey mental hospital in Europe. In a perpetual catatonic state. His father was in prison, and John wanted to make sure that didn't change either. In fact sometime tomorrow he should get word that Anthony died in his sleep. It was a brutal thing to kill your own father, but the information John received made it necessary. Anthony was asking questions about Emily, and that couldn't be allowed to continue. "We can talk later."

"Mommy, daddy!" Cameron jumped up from the table where he was playing Clue Jr. with his aunt. Jake was coloring. "Are we going to get ice cream?" Aunt Em sent for some, but it wasn't the kind Cam wanted. His favorite ice cream was soft serve.

"Not tonight buddy." Jason said smiling down at his son. "Tonight we need to stay inside. As soon as we can we'll go get your prizes. I promise."

"Okay." That was good enough for Cam. Daddy always kept his promises. "Want to play with us?" He asked a bit shyly.

"I think maybe you, me, Jake, and Uncle John should play." Jason said walking back over to the table. "Aunt Em needs to talk with mommy. Sound good?"

"Yup." Cameron said clearing the board.

Emily gave her big brother a hug and headed into the living room. "You okay?"

"Some bastard broke into my house." Elizabeth was on the verge of tears from her anger. "They rifled through my things and took Cam's gaming cards."

"Asshole." Emily said watching her friend pace. "Come on." She grabbed Liz's hand. "We are going to go get changed and go down to the gym." The building was locked down and they could move about freely. Still she would call one of John's guys to join them. It would make both her fiancé and brother feel better.

"I could use a run." Elizabeth wanted to work the anger off before hanging out with her sons.

"Can I talk you into leaving the boys here tonight?" Emily asked grabbing workout clothes for her best friend, and then herself.

"No." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "I need them with me."

"I understand." Emily said as they got changed. They popped into the den and told the guys they were leaving. Elizabeth kissed on Cam who for once didn't complain. They went down and grabbed a couple of treadmills. "Where do you want to start?"

"I'm leaving the hospital." Elizabeth told her friend.

"Not surprising." Emily knew this had everything to do with the budget cuts. "Me too."

"Really?" Elizabeth said surprised. "Why?"

"John purchased the free clinic from Nikolas. So I'm going to be working there." Emily wasn't in the surgical program at the hospital. That wasn't her calling. She wanted to be a general internist. Since she didn't need the money working at the clinic, which paid a below average salary, and giving care to those who needed it was what she wanted to do. "I could use some good help. With all the certifications you have all you need to do it take the state test to become a nurse practitioner." Emily put the idea out there. "I'm officially done my fellowship in August, so I'm taking over the clinic in September. Think about it."

"Don't need to. I'm in. We will work out a schedule at a later date." Elizabeth smiled. "I'll get the testing schedule." Piph had suggested that Liz go for that certification as well.

"Next?" Emily wanted to know.

"Jason and I are getting a house." Elizabeth shared.

"John and I are as well. We should see if there are two houses near each other." Emily suggested. "But not too close." They wouldn't want to be on top on each other.

"Sounds good. The plan was to shop next week, but I'm not sure we will be here." Elizabeth explained. "Or how limited my movements will be if we are."

"John has asked that I keep my movements limited as well." Although his request was business related. Something about this trip had her guy rattled. Emily knew he would share what he could. "Want to talk about Cameron?"

"Did he hear the news?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I never turned on the television or the radio." Emily promised. "He really liked the cabin. I really liked the cabin." The young doctor said grinning. "I was wondering where you and my brother were spending your free time. I like the furnishings."

"Jason decorated it." Elizabeth shared.

"No shit? Why the hell doesn't he have any furniture in the penthouse then?" Emily was surprised by that bit of news.

"He wanted me to be comfortable at the cabin. I don't spend much time at the penthouse." Elizabeth told her friend what the difference was.

"You two are so cute together." Emily gushed, and when Liz laughed she felt better. Things had happened at Mach speed today, but they handled it. Even Tracy had been on top of things. Emily was impressed by her aunt. Jason would make sure Liz relaxed, and Em would do her part as well. For now they would finish their workout.

* * *

After dinner when the ladies took the boys to the bathroom Jason and John had a chance to talk. "Francis is removing Karpov."

"Good." John wasn't surprised by that. "I gave the order to remove my father." They didn't have a lot of time to talk so it needed to be to the point.

"Why?" Jason was surprised by that.

"He was trying to find someone to gather information on your sister." John was sending a message.

"I would have handled that." Jason would not have asked John to eliminate his own father.

"She's my girl Jason." John smiled at that. "Her safety is on me. It was time." John always knew it was going to end like this. "I'm okay with my decision. So I'll be seeing Shawn?"

"Yes. As soon as arrangements are finished I'm taking my family on vacation." Jason told his friend.

"Congrats on that." John had already guessed about Jake, but Cam was a surprise. "There had better be some sand involved in that vacation or your eldest will hurt you." John said laughing.

"There will be." Jason said as everyone returned. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth said smiling at her sons. They were excited to sleep at daddy's house. Hugs were exchanged and the family headed out.

* * *

"Are we all sleeping in the big bed?" Cameron wanted to know.

"Sweepover?" Jake asked looking at his mom.

"Yes, we don't have beds for you guys here just yet. So we are all sleeping over." Elizabeth said making it sound like an extra special treat. "Tomorrow we will talk about the beach."

"I wike the beach." Jake said walking over to the bed.

"I know." Elizabeth pulled back the covers.

"What side are you sleeping on daddy?" Cameron wanted to know.

"This one." Jason pointed to the side closest to the door. He wanted to be between any possible danger and his family.

"Okay." Cameron got in the middle but picked the side that would put him next to Jason.

Jake got in next to him and the little boys laid down. Elizabeth got in too. It wasn't that late but it had been a busy day. Plus she didn't want the boys to be afraid up here alone. Since everyone was in bed Jason got changed and joined them. He read the boys a chapter from his book on Germany, and in no time they were out.

"If you want to go down we'll be okay." Elizabeth didn't know if Jason needed to do anything since he was gone for the first part of the day and with her during the second.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." He said softly. His girl, and their sons were in his home sleeping. Their home. "I love you Elizabeth." His heart was really full right now.

"I love you too Jason. Thank you for my boys." She was grateful to have them.

"They are amazing. You've done a great job with them." He was going to be with her from here on out, but she didn't really need him. She was strong enough to provide them with a good life on her own if it was necessary.

"From now on it's going to be both of us." She said echoing his thoughts. "Which is how it should be."

Jason just smiled. "Get some sleep."

"Yup." She said before giggling. "Jake gets up early." Liz warned him.

"I can handle that." Jason said stretching out and letting his body relax. Tomorrow morning would be one of the best of his life.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 8

He was being watched. Jason hadn't yet opened his eyes but he already knew it. Slowly he raised the lids of his eyes and found the exact same shade of blue watching him. Jake was awake, but he hadn't moved or said anything yet. Seeing his dad was up he did smile. "Good morning." Jason said softly smiling back.

"Hi." Jake said before laughing.

Jason raised his head and saw that Cameron, who was still tucked up with him, and Elizabeth were both sleeping soundly. Carefully Jason rolled away from Cameron. The little boy rolled over to Jake, but didn't wake up. So now Jason had to figure out how to get his youngest son out of bed without waking Elizabeth.

"Go with daddy, Jake." Elizabeth said not fully awake.

Jason smiled realizing he was getting a glimpse of his girl in early morning mommy mode. He was guessing she got moving before her brain was fully engaged. So when they went downstairs he would get coffee going. "Go back to sleep." Jason said hefting Jake up.

"Kay." Elizabeth scooted over some and Cameron did as well. The two of them cuddled close drifting back to sleep.

For a moment Jason just stood there with his son on his hip watching the rest of his family.

"Potty." Jake said getting his dad's attention.

"Okay." Jason said walking into the bathroom. Jake was still in the early stages of potty training. According to Elizabeth it was going faster with him because he often followed Cam into the bathroom. So he was learning from his big brother. Still she wasn't pushing, but she had switched to pull ups.

"Where is the seat?" Jake asked starting to bounce a little.

Jason got that he meant the small potty seat, which unfortunately there wasn't one of in the penthouse. Nor was there a stool for hand washing and teeth brushing. So Jason lent his son some assistance. "I need to go shopping." He said to himself as they headed downstairs.

"I wike the market." Jake said holding tight to his dad. "I wide in the cart." He explained. "Wif Cam."

"I'd like to see that." Jason said sitting his son at the table, and noticing another problem. No booster seat. "Hold tight." He jogged into the living room and came back with a couch pillow. "Let's try this." While Jake was higher, he was also a bit unstable, that had Jason frowning.

Jake giggled. "That's a funny face."

"Are you hungry?" Jason guessed he was about to run into problem number three. He rarely had anything other than coffee in the penthouse. He was seriously unprepared to have the boys here.

Jake nodded. "Mommy makes oatmeal." It was his favorite.

"What kind of oatmeal?" Jason asked his son.

"In a bowl." The almost three year old answered. He gave his dad a look like he should know that.

Looking over at the doorway Jason waited and Elizabeth walked in followed by Cameron. Both were still in their pajamas, like he and Jake. Neither one of them was looking too happy to be up.

"Coffee?" Elizabeth wanted to know. She normally had some right after putting Jake in his booster seat. It was how she was wake enough to not set fire to the kitchen making breakfast.

"Coming right up." Jason would get that started. He opened his cabinet and next to the bag of unground beans was a can of steel cut oats. Next to that was a box of Cheerios, the original kind. Turning he saw Elizabeth open the pantry and walk inside when she came back out she had a booster seat in her hand. "When did you get that?"

"While you were calling Em to tell her we were coming over, I asked Cody to grab Jake's booster seat when the cops were done. The potty seat, and stool are upstairs in the hall bathroom closet." That would be the bathroom the boys shared while they were here. "I sent a runner to get the groceries while I was waiting for you to come home from New York."

"I should have known you would have things taken care of." Jason said starting the brew. In the refrigerator he found milk, orange juice, and some other groceries. "How does Jake take his oatmeal?"

"Milk and some cut up banana if I have them. Today just add half a teaspoon of sugar." Elizabeth said pouring some coffee. "Just give Cameron a bowl, a spoon, his cereal and the milk. He likes to pour everything himself."

"Alright." Jason did and watched a grumpy Cameron fix his breakfast. "He eats it plain?"

"Yeah. No sugar, and no fruit. He will eat a banana if you put it next to the bowl. Cameron doesn't like his food to touch. I'm fussy about my fruits and veggies so I didn't ask the runner to get any." Elizabeth explained. She knew Jason would remember everything she said.

"Do they like pancakes?" Jason was pretty good in the kitchen, probably better than Elizabeth.

"They do, but I don't make them at home. I mistook the flour for pancake mix one morning, and now the boys refuse to eat my pancakes." She said trying not to pout. "Cam told Em he was scarred for life. I'm not even sure he knows what that means."

Jason sipped his coffee and tried not to laugh. That had to have tasted horrible. "So waffles are good too?"

"They will love you for life if you make them waffles. That's how John won them over." The boys had spent a good amount of time glaring at the man who was taking up all of their aunt's free time. Em told John to bribe them with his Belgian waffles.

"Eggs?" Jason wanted to know.

"No." Elizabeth told him. "Neither one of them will touch them. They do like bacon."

Jason knew all the important things about his boys. Elizabeth kept him informed. They ate lunch and dinner together whenever they could, but breakfast was a new meal for them to share.

"Mommy, am I going to school today?" Cameron was awake now that he was eating.

"No." Elizabeth needed to call her son out. She looked at Jason. "With testing done for the year, he doesn't have to go back. Normally you would need a doctor's note to miss three weeks of school but with the circus that was yesterday I think the academy is going to let us slide."

"If they give you a problem let Diane handle it." Jason said finishing his coffee. Jake and Cameron were almost done eating. "Are their toothbrushes upstairs too?"

"I sent for new ones. Cameron is fine on his own, Jake will need help." She got that Jason wanted to oversee this. He had missed a lot of the little things and was not going to miss anything else. "I'll get ready while you handle the monsters." She said leaning in and giving him a kiss. "Daddy will take you upstairs when you are done."

"Okay." Cameron said drinking his juice.

"Kay." Jake said as he reached for his milk, and promptly knocked over the cup. "Sorry."

"It's okay champ." Jason said grabbing a dish towel.

"We will pick up some cups with lids today." Elizabeth knew she had forgotten something. Jason nodded cleaning up the milk and getting his son something else to drink. She just watched and smiled. He was a natural. She was looking forward to sleeping in a few mornings from here on out.

* * *

The penthouse wasn't the only place that the early morning saw folks moving around. In the small town of Algoa, Texas the day was ending for one couple. Lucky Spencer and Sam McCall had ended up here after drifting a bit once they left Port Charles. They were pulling cons when they landed a fat pigeon. The score from that grift was enough to settle down for a bit, wanting some return on their profit they bought a bar. The area was small enough that could see any trouble coming, but close enough to Glaveston to see a steady stream of tourists. As a result the bar was actually making money.

To keep overhead low, Lucky and Sam generally worked most nights. They were cleaning up from a busy Thursday night, they didn't close their doors until four, while watching the news. "Lucky!" Sam called from behind the bar. She served drinks, and he manned the kitchen.

"What's up?" He said coming out and looking at his girlfriend. He had planned for his hookup with Sam to be brief. To last long enough to make Elizabeth jealous, he knew Sam was only using him to try to get Jason's attention. Only it didn't work in either case. While there wasn't any indication that Liz was sleeping with Jason, the enforcer seemed more interested in the kid than her, she still wasn't paying him any attention.

It was Sam who suggested they run away together. She was positive that Jason would come looking for her. Which would leave Liz alone. Only that didn't happen either. Now they were just used to one another, and they also made a pretty good team. She left from time to time to pull a con, he left when his wanderlust got to bad but they always came back here.

He was cleaning the restrooms, since the kitchen was already done. It shut down at two and Lucky cleaned it then. One thing he learned from his dad was to not ever get on the bad side of the health department.

"Look." Sam said with a sneer on her face.

Lucky walked over and took a seat listening to the news story out of upstate New York. "Son of a bitch."

"Did you know about Cameron?" Sam asked her boyfriend. She wasn't supposed to be in this little town with him, she was supposed to be living the easy life as Jason's girlfriend. Only that skinny bitch got knocked up and Jason never looked back.

"No." Lucky said through clinched teeth. "That slut lied to me. She told me that Cameron was Jasper Jack's. I should have known something was up when she didn't want to contest the estate. She played me for a fool. She knew all along she had Morgan's kid."

"It said they had a blood test." Sam pointed out. "Must be the family wanting to make sure she wasn't passing off someone else's bastard." The Quartermaine's hadn't even warmed up to Sam. "Now she has more money than she can ever spend. She owes you, you took care of her brat for years." Sam pointed out.

Lucky just grunted. "Diane would make mincemeat of me in court." Was his reply, when he should have corrected Sam. Elizabeth had been the primary breadwinner in that relationship.

"So she just gets to keep all that money." Sam said actually pouting now. "That's not fair and you know it. I can't ever have children because of Jason. He owes me!" Sam was on the edge of a full on tantrum. "We should snatch her kid and make her give us the ticket."

"Like you could get anywhere near Cameron or Jake." Lucky said shaking his head. "I agree that we are both owed compensation. I rescued Liz something she seems to have forgotten." Just like he forgot that she wouldn't have ever been hurt if it wasn't for him and Sarah. "And I fully intend to get my share of that money. Asking for all of it is greedy, and being greedy gets you killed. My dad was the best at this kind of thing and he taught me never take more than your share. And we don't want the ticket. Cashing it is a guaranteed way to get caught, plus I'm guessing Morgan is going to turn it in as soon as possible. It's just the smart thing to do."

"So how do we get the cash?" Sam wanted to know. Her cons revolved around her body and not her brain.

"You're right we need to make a snatch, but not one of the boys." Lucky would use them without hesitation if he thought it would work. Liz was out too, although he would love to get his hands on her. Teach her about lying and cheating. "It's time to go back to Port Charles, although we don't want to let anyone know we are there. Not if this is going to work."

"Are you planning on telling me what you want to do?" Sam asked still feeling snarky.

"Once I work it all out yes." Lucky said ignoring her attitude. Maybe after the snatch he'd get rid of Sam too. Why share a score that big. "We need to get some more staff to cover the bar while we are gone."

"We should just sell it." Sam told him. She wasn't coming back here.

"We want it to look like we are planning on returning." Lucky told her. "Finish cleaning up. We'll go home and get some sleep. When we get up I'll tell you what is going to happen." He said standing.

"Fine." Sam was done with this bar, and with Lucky. Once she had the money she was dumping him and moving to Hawaii. To live the life she had always dreamed of.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 9

By one the next afternoon the six numbers that Elizabeth picked had indeed been validated. By two she had taken the ticket to the state lottery headquarters where she signed it and turned it in. Her ticket was the only one to have all six winning numbers and she didn't have to share the jackpot with anyone. While Elizabeth's name would be released in a press statement she declined to pose for any pictures.

"Okay." Elizabeth said laughing as she got back into the large SUV, they had managed to get in and out without the press showing up. "What now?" The woman in the office said no one turned in their ticket this quickly.

Jason had waited in the car while Elizabeth went in with Cody. "Now we go home and plan our vacation. We should take that week that Cameron wants to spend on the beach now." He advised.

"The island?" Elizabeth wanted to know, in all the time that she had known Jason she hadn't ever gone there.

"I don't own the island. I never did. Sonny owned it and when he died his will requested that it be sold and the profit split among the kids."

"Really?" Elizabeth hadn't known that. "I thought he left all his business interests to you."

"He left all of our jointly held business interests to me." Jason told her. "I didn't want another casino. I already have the one in Puerto Rico. We can go there if you like. There are plenty of beaches for Cameron to visit."

"You don't want to go there." Elizabeth said grinning. "I can hear it in your voice."

Jason just laughed, while Cody and Max snickered up front. "No, if I go there people will want my attention. Then it becomes a working holiday. I want to focus on you and our boys. I was thinking we could go to Bermuda. To Johnny's resort." That way Jason would be certain that they stayed safe while having fun.

"Have you ever been to Bermuda?" Elizabeth thought that sounded wonderful.

"No." Jason wanted to show Elizabeth and the boys some of the places he had traveled too, but he also wanted to make new memories with them. "So Bermuda?"

"Yes. I need to finish getting the boys' rooms set up, and washing our things. I also need to do a bit of shopping." She was serious about the new underwear. "When did you want to leave?"

"Sunday." Jason was already having papers made for the boys, and Elizabeth. He should have them tomorrow.

"I'll be ready. I need to get luggage too." Elizabeth looked out the window. "If I call and order items will they pack them up for pick-up? If I use your name?" She wasn't a name dropper normally, but if she could get what she needed without leaving the penthouse she could avoid the press. They were camped out around all the Tower exits.

"Pretty much any store in Port Charles will do that for you." Jason knew this wouldn't be a habit for Elizabeth. Honestly he wished she would shop that way more often, it was just safer. He wasn't trying to lock her away, but sometimes it was better if she stayed in. "We should also look at a few houses tomorrow. Diane lined up showings for some of the listings you picked." They had looked through what the attorney compiled this morning while waiting for the crew.

"Thank you for finding the cards so fast." Elizabeth had been surprised when she opened the binder that the first few pages were once again filled. Every single missing one had been replaced. "He never even noticed those cards weren't the ones he bought."

"Thank Spinelli. I had no clue where to go. Apparently he collects them too." Jason said laughing. His hacker was a big kid. "I'm sure you can pay him in brownies."

"I'll find out what type he likes." Elizabeth's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth are you heading back to Port Charles?" Audrey wanted to know. She was watching the boys. Milo was over as well. Guards in her house made her uncomfortable, but it was to keep her great-grandsons safe.

"Yes, is everything alright?" Elizabeth knew if it was bad Milo would have called Jason.

"No, Tracy called and wanted to know if we would like to go swimming at the mansion. I said yes because I know the boys have been cooped up. I wanted to let you know we will be there." Audrey explained. "Tracy invited us to dinner as well."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth told her Gram before hanging up. "Gram and the boys are going to the mansion to swim and have dinner. So it's a good time to get all this done."

Jason just nodded, understanding that he and his girl were going to be alone in the penthouse. Which meant it was also a good time for him to have her. They needed to christen his room properly.

"Can we talk about something else while we have time?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Sure." Jason said coming back to the moment.

"Who are our guards going to be, and how will that work?" Elizabeth asked her boyfriend.

"Max will guard you. We will figure out how that works at the clinic when you start working. With both you and Em there it should be relatively easy. With Jake starting PCA this fall he and Cam can both have guards while at school, they won't even be the only students there with protection." Jason pointed out. "Milo is going to stay with Cam, and Cody is trying to figure out who will be with Jake."

"You'll have final approval." The enforcer let her know.

"Thank you." She trusted Jason's guys so she was sure whoever Cody picked would be fine. "Georgie is my sitter, is that going to be a problem?" Audrey did watch the boys from time to time, and so did Em but Liz needed someone a bit more reliable. Em's schedule was dictated by the hospital and Audrey liked to travel now that she was retired.

"No, I know Georgie, not well but I do know her. Since Mac is no longer police commissioner there shouldn't be any issues. When she takes the boys out a guard has to go. That is non-negotiable." Jason was fine with her staying in if she wanted.

"I'll ask her." Elizabeth hoped she said yes. With so much transition in the boys' lives it would be nice if some things stayed the same. They had moved into the penthouse, but she was guessing before the summer was out they would move again. She didn't want the boys to feel unsettled. Although knowing her boys they would see this as an adventure.

* * *

Back at the penthouse Jason was all set to pounce on his girl when his phone rang. He was muttering about bad timing when he walked into his office to answer the call. Elizabeth, who was unaware of said pouncing, simply headed upstairs. She gathered her next load of laundry and started the washer. Using the computer Spinelli sent up she pulled up the website of her favorite store before calling them and putting together her order and arranging for pick up. Her new underwear would be here before dinner. Then she called a runner and asked them to go to Wyndham's to get the luggage she wanted. Clothes were switched to the dryer and she went back upstairs to finish Jake's room.

With his call done Jason went in search of his girl. He found her on the terrace. It reminded him of the morning after the blackout. He never should have let her walk out the door. "Taking a break?" He asked and just like he did that morning he slid his arms around her waist.

"No, I'm done. The cleaning and setting up. When the luggage arrives I'll do the packing." Elizabeth had been enjoying the early May weather. Now that Jason was out here with her it was perfect.

"Can I ask you a question about something Em said last night?" Jason said letting his hands roam a bit.

"Sure." Elizabeth was getting some ideas about how to pass the time until the luggage arrived.

"Em said you picked the numbers." Jason said kissing behind her ear. "How did you decide on them?"

Elizabeth turned and looked at the man who had her heart. "They are our birthdays." She told him. At the confused look on his face she laughed. The first number is the month that the boys were born in times two." They were both May babies. "The second number is the days the boys were born added together. Twenty is what you get when you add the months we were born together." She continued explained.

"So eighteen is for your birthday and mine. The seventeenth and the first." Jason guessed as he smiled.

"Yes. What is the eleven for?" She asked putting her arms around his neck.

"Cameron was born in 2004 and Jake in 2007 so it's the last digit of each year added together." Jason laughed. "Twenty-nine?" He couldn't figure that out.

"All our birthdates added together." Elizabeth told him.

"So you won almost three hundred million dollars using combinations of our birthdays." Jason knew it was nothing but luck, still it was mind boggling.

"You three are always on my mind." Elizabeth said softly.

"You and our boys are always on mine as well." Jason told her before kissing her. "Come upstairs with me?"

"The luggage is on the way." She reminded him. "Should we wait until it's dropped off?"

"I'm too impatient to wait." Jason said wrapping his arms around her tighter. "Up." With her legs around his waist he walked into the living room, stopping to lock the door, and took them upstairs. "I'm thinking of working from home this summer." He said coming over her.

"Nothing will get done if you do." Elizabeth said pushing his shirt up over his head.

"That's not true." Jason said rocking against her and making her moan. "You'll get done. Often."

Elizabeth had to laugh at that. "Who will run things?"

"Cody is my second in command. I'll give him a pay raise and tell him not to disturb me." Jason was enjoying the silly conversation. "You have on too many clothes. Let me help you remedy that." He said opening her blouse. "Leopard print?" He never knew what her underwear would look like. She had all different colors, materials, and prints.

Elizabeth pushed up and he hissed in pleasure. "You bring out my wild side." She said giving him a wicked grin.

"If I pet you, will you purr for me?" He asked opening her pants and pushing them down. "I need to find out." Jason said letting his fingers drift over her panty covered mound. "You're already wet. I like that." He said pushing the cotton aside and sinking one finger inside her. "And tight."

Her hips pumped in time to the rhythm he set. This wasn't enough to get her off, but damn did it feel good. "Hmm." She moaned deep in her chest.

Jason added a second finger and she whimpered in delight. "I love it when you make that sound." He was going to need to get out of his jeans soon. They were getting really tight. Like she read his mind her fingers tugged on the snap before lowering the zipper. Her hand snaked into his shorts. "Oh yes, baby." Jason said pumping into her tight fist. Something about the way she held him always felt better than when he did it himself. "Tighter." She did and he groaned. His fingers were still pumping inside her and she was pulsing around them.

"I want you inside me Jason." Elizabeth was the impatient one now. He removed his fingers and she let him go as they stripped in record time. She pushed him to his back and came over him. "I want to be on top."

"You won't get an argument from me." Jason said holding her hips. She sank onto him and talking became impossible.

She rocked slowly at first, just enjoying how they fit together and when that wasn't enough she picked up speed rotating her hips at the same time. "I'm so close." She told him. "Come with me Jason."

"ELIZABETH!" He roared exploding inside her.

"Yes! Oh, Yes!" Elizabeth said coming at the same time. When she was done she carefully moved off him and snuggled into his side. "Mommy and daddy time is the best."

"Yes it is." Jason told her. They would rest for a bit before heading out to dinner at the mansion.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Elizabeth if you always shop like this then you are not going to be any fun." Diane said to the young mother when she got out of the car.

"It was love at first sight." Elizabeth said laughing at the older woman's pout. "For both of us." She said looking over her shoulder at Jason. After the boys were asleep they had spent last night going over the listings they were going to see today. During their conversation they came to the realization that there really was only one house that had their attention.

The European style cottage had five bedrooms, more than enough for them and any future children they would have. The split four car garage appealed to Jason because they could house their cars in one, and his bikes in the other. At just under eight thousand square feet they wouldn't be cramped. Elizabeth liked the stone exterior, covered porch and large lawn that gave the boys room to run. Jason liked the fact that there were no close neighbors, the stone wall that surrounded the property, and the many places he could put panic rooms.

"Is the realtor inside?" Elizabeth asked as they walked up the front path. Cody was once again with them, to do a walk through and talk security upgrades.

"No, I have the keys. I told the broker she had a better shot at making the sale if she didn't come along. Considering the price tag on this one she had no problem agreeing with my suggestion." At well over one million dollars the woman would probably bark like a seal if Jason wanted her to if it meant that she got this deal. The house had been on the market for over a year. "Should I wait here?"

"No, you can come with me, Jason will want to go with Cody." She grinned at her guy. "We can start upstairs."

"We can all go together. Cody and I can criticize the house while we follow you around." Jason laughed. They weren't going to critic so much as look for security flaws. Plus he wanted to see his girl's reaction to the property.

"We are burning daylight so let's get to it." Elizabeth said heading up the dark hardwood stairs. They ran throughout the house and already had her approval. On the second floor were three bedrooms, a recreation room, a loft and four full bathrooms. No one would have to share. On the first floor was the master suite, kitchen with breakfast area, dining room, family room, something described as a hearth room which Liz was thinking would make a good home office for Jason and a sunroom. "What is this door for?" She wanted to know.

"The basement." Diane said smiling.

"There is no basement in the listing." Elizabeth could see that Jason really liked that. "The description said two stories."

"Is it finished?" Jason wanted to know.

"Yes." Diane said following Elizabeth down.

Jason and Cody just grinned at each other. "This will be good from a security standpoint." The enforcer told his boss. "There are two entrances and both can be secured." One was the door from upstairs, the second was a covered walkout.

"Actually since the walkout is on the rear of the house see if you can find some matching stone and take it out." Jason said before turning to Elizabeth. "Are you okay with that?" He remembered to ask.

"I am. I'd rather have the boys entering and exiting from the first floor." A door in the basement provided too much temptation to wander.

"We can put a steel door at the top of the steps." Cody said continuing. "After we wall up the door we can also enclose that terrace space that the walkout leads too, creating a panic room down here that all the other panic rooms in the house empty into. This one can exit through the garage." So the family wouldn't be trapped inside the house if something went wrong. "How does that sound?" He asked his boss.

"Great." Jason could picture it. The recreation room on the second floor was getting a secured space, so was the master suite on the main floor. Jason didn't want to family too spread out in case of emergency. Both rooms could have tunnels coming down here which would mean the family could leave together in a secure vehicle. "Plus it won't be obvious that we have security measures, and the basement will still be useable."

"What do you see for down here?" Elizabeth hadn't factored this area into her mental designing.

"There is a bar so I'm thinking pool table and poker area. We could put in a theater in one room. I could use some space for my gym."

"There is a room with concrete floors over here, I could use that as a studio." Elizabeth would like that.

"This is probably storage." Cody said noticing the hot water tank and furnace. "We could put up a wall so that you don't have to see everything." The room would still be huge. "Or you could take the other room." He pointed to another empty space.

"I think this is a guest room. There is an attached bath and a fairly large closet, and carpet." The entire basement except the storage room was carpeted. Elizabeth guessed that was to ward off the chill.

"We can pull up the carpet in this room, and what will be my gym without any problem. This way if we need to have a service call no one is walking through your studio." Jason suggested. "The basement is big enough that no one is losing space if you take this room."

"Okay. Honestly I wouldn't want to put a guest in the basement." Elizabeth agreed nodding. She didn't think they would be having many guests stay. Anyone visiting from out of town would most likely stay at the Metro Court which the Quartermaines owned.

"So this is it?" Jason asked grinning.

"This is it." Elizabeth said smiling. "After you guys finish the security work I'll decorate. We can let the boys pick their own rooms."

"Diane, call the broker and tell her we'll take it." Jason told his attorney.

"As soon as I get back to my office." She would haggle just a bit to see if the price couldn't be brought down, but by the end of the day the keys would be in Cody's hands.

Diane locked up and everyone headed out. "Excited?" Jason asked Elizabeth. He was. Everything he ever wanted he was about to get.

"I am." She said smiling. "Having us all together in one place was my dream. Now it's coming true. It's even sweeter knowing that Cameron is yours."

"I never would have treated him any differently than our other children." Yes he was talking in the plural, because they would have at least one more. "But knowing he is mine, just fills my heart even more." Jason had done a walk through the penthouse last night before turning in, and he took an extra moment to say thank you as he stood in Cameron's room.

"I know. You love him." Elizabeth knew that he didn't think that DNA was what made a family. His actions with Cam over the years proved that. The joy on his face the first time Cameron called him daddy echoed it. This new found knowledge wasn't something they needed to talk about too much because it was something they both wanted, and neither one of them was hurt in getting their heart's wish.

Elizabeth did understand how close they came to never knowing. While yes Cameron was hers biologically the agreement with Jax and Courtney had Elizabeth signing away her rights. The couple was planning to raise the baby in Australia. By the end of her pregnancy Elizabeth understood that letting Cameron leave would have torn a hole in her heart, so she had wished for a way to keep him close. The plane crash had left her dealing with a heavy burden of guilt that Cameron now didn't have to go.

Kevin had suggested they not tell their son just yet. He was simply too young to understand. His world was fine the way it was. But in a few years they could explain, and he would be happy to help. So that was what they were going with for now.

"Do you want to go hang out with the boys?" Jason asked his girl.

"Em will shoot you with John's gun." Elizabeth said laughing. "I promised her we wouldn't show up until tomorrow." They were picking up the boys and going right to the airport. Cameron would learn he was getting his promised week at the beach then.

"So it's just us?" Jason said bobbing his eyebrows.

"No, it's just you." Elizabeth said breaking the bad news. "I'm going to the spa, with Diane, to get ready for the trip. I can't go to the beach without my toes being done. When you pick me up we are meeting the family for dinner at the mansion. They want to see us before we go." Her Gram was even coming over. "But it will be just us tonight."

"More mommy and daddy time." Jason said grinning. "I'll give you my opinion of your toes."

"I look forward to hearing it." Elizabeth said as they pulled into the Towers. There was almost no press, which hopefully meant the media circus was done.

* * *

The next morning the family boarded Jason's private plane. Not long after that they were airborne. The boys had spent the first half an hour exploring the nooks and crannies of the plane. Including a visit to the cockpit, now they were settled down playing. Jake with his large plastic interlocking blocks, and Cameron with his travel train layout. In the DVD player was Toy Story which the boys looked up at from time to time.

"I thought for sure they would be nervous about the flight." Jason said watching the boys. He and Elizabeth were snuggled up on one the couches.

"Cameron was a little, but I told him that he has been on a plane before." Elizabeth told Jason, she was reading a travel guide on Bermuda. "That he was too small to remember it. So he calmed down because this isn't something new, Jake is calm because Cam is."

"So if Cameron gets upset, Jake will too?" Jason hadn't realized that. He rarely saw either boy out of sorts.

"Almost always." Elizabeth told Jason. She liked that he wasn't afraid to ask questions. "But it doesn't work in reverse. However rarely does one get sick and the other not catch it. They play together too much for that to not be an issue."

"Do they stay down for long?" Jason wanted to know.

"Nope." Elizabeth grinned at him. "They get that from you, most of the time their systems will flush out a bug within forty-eight hours. Although earlier in the year they both got a nasty case of the flu. They were down for almost a week."

"I recall." Jason had happened to be out of town that week. He had called every night for an update, and offered to fly home. He had also been a little angry that both boys got flu shots and still ended up sick. When he got home and learned that Elizabeth had also been sick during that time, but kept it from him, they had a long talk about her asking for help. Em had been watching out for them, Monica too but Jason felt it should have been him.

"Mommy?" Cameron said interrupting his parents.

"Yeah baby?" Elizabeth turned her attention to her eldest son.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Cameron had asked daddy where Bermuda was. So daddy had used the map on his phone to show him. It was an island so that meant it really did have a beach.

"Checking into the hotel, and then going to the beach." Elizabeth answered smiling. There was no point in waiting. She figured most of the week would have daily visits to the beach.

"Cool!" Cameron knew if they were leaving the city that dinner at Kelly's had to wait, but there was another pressing concern. "They have soft serve in Bermuda right?"

"They certainly do." Jason promised. He had called and asked. One of the restaurants in the resort had it on the dessert menu. "We can get that tomorrow. We don't want to do all the fun stuff at once."

"Okay." Cameron said turning his attention back to his trains. He couldn't wait to get to the beach.

* * *

Ethan was doing inventory at the bar. He had been surprised when Luke left him the Haunted Star in his will, but grateful. Roots were not something Ethan had growing up, so this gave him a reason to stick around Port Charles. He would have liked to say that his siblings did, but that wasn't the case. Lulu was living in Paris, not only was her mother there but Kate had relocated so her job was too. Lucky had skipped town after blowing things with Liz.

It was probably for the best that his brother was gone. The two of them would have most certainly picked up where Luke had left off. Running cons and dodging the cops. Instead Ethan ran a legit casino and bar, renamed the Floating Rib, and had a steady relationship with a nice girl. Kristina had it rough a few years back but was doing better now. His life was good and Ethan was actually enjoying it. He had no desire to go back to the way things were.

He had the radio on and grinned when it was mentioned that Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber, along with their sons, had boarded a private plane and left Port Charles. During the last week his ex-sister in-law had been in the news a lot. He hoped wherever they went the press let them be.

Liz hadn't been anything to but nice to him. Even now she stopped and said hi when they crossed paths. The kids even still called him Uncle Ethan. He was happy that she hadn't tossed him out with the bathwater, as it were. "Floating Rib." He said answering the phone.

"Hey Ethan." Lucky said to his brother. "How's it going?"

"Good." Ethan said with false cheer. It was when everything was going well that you had to look for the shadows to creep in. "How are you?"

"Great." Lucky said grinning. Sam was currently driving. "I'm going to be in state and I thought we could get together."

"Port Charles?" Ethan hoped not. If Lucky was coming here it had to be tied up in Liz's recent windfall. Which would mean his brother was stupid and obvious.

"No." Lucky said lying through his teeth. If Ethan knew what was up he would want a cut. All Lucky needed was some information. "Although I would love to see the boys."

"They are out of town with Liz at the moment." Ethan told his brother, hoping that might deter him some. There was no point in coming if the money source was gone.

"Too bad." Lucky grinned, without even trying he had gotten the information he needed. With Liz out of town this would be easier to pull off, because the odds were that Jason was with her. "I'll call when I see how my schedule looks, maybe we can meet up."

"Sure thing." Ethan had no intention of hanging out with Lucky. "I gotta go, in the middle of inventory."

"I know how that is. Take it easy." Lucky said hanging up. "Our timing is perfect. Liz is gone, and I'm guessing Jason is with her."

"Are you sure this will work?" Sam wanted to know.

"Positive." Lucky leaned back in his chair and smiled. "We'll hit town and get the lay of things for a few days before making our move. It would help if we knew when Liz was returning, but there is no rush on that. She has her phone, and I only need to call her to set everything up." Lucky knew she would pay.

"We'll be at our hotel outside of Port Charles in just over eight hours." Sam told him. "We'll get some sleep and then get started."

"We certainly will." Lucky said already mentally spending his money.

Ethan hung up, gave it a moment's thought and picked up the phone again. Liz had been too good to him for Ethan not to report what he knew. The Spencers had hurt Liz enough, it was time the cycle stopped.

"Paul." Cody said answering his phone. While Jason was gone he was in charge.

"It's Ethan." The guys hung out at the bar often, so he didn't need to say his last name.

"What's up?" Cody asked putting his feet on the desk. The Floating Rib was under Jason's protection because it was in his territory. He didn't make business owners pay, but he did ask that they call if someone tried to lean on them. He liked to keep crime to a minimum and he didn't want anyone moving in on his area.

"Lucky is on his way back to Port Charles." Ethan explained. He could tell his brother was lying.

"That is a mistake on his part." Cody replied.

"Maybe you can head him off before he arrives." Ethan figured that would be for the best.

"We will handle it." Cody assured the bar owner. "Thank you for calling." The enforcer just shook his head. It was amazing how much stupid one human body could hold. With Jason away this was an ideal time for Spencer to disappear. But first they had to find him, Lucky did have some skills so that might not be that easy. But they knew he was coming, and that was a start.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Okay this certainly was not what I was expecting." Elizabeth said looking around the hotel suite that could only be called posh. She was kind of afraid to let the boys run free.

"This is Johnny's personal suite." Jason said looking around the spacious front room. The suite had to be about the same size as Sonny's penthouse back home. Johnny was rarely here, but he often allowed other family heads, and personal friends, use of the space like he was doing now. Normally they paid, Jason got to stay for free, just like Johnny stayed for free in Puerto Rico.

"Does he come often?" Elizabeth was guessing that at some point Jason would take them to Ireland, or Johnny would come back to Port Charles for a visit. She hoped to see Francis soon too.

"No, he has the same issue here that I have in Puerto Rico." Jason explained.

"Mommy." Cameron had been down the hall looking in the bedrooms.

"Yes?" Elizabeth wasn't surprised he wanted to explore. Cameron was a lot like her, a bit fearless. Hopefully that would be tempered by common sense as he got older. Jake had stayed in the living room with his arms wrapped around one of his dad's legs. In new spaces he tended to be cautious.

"There are flowers in the kitchen. There is an envelope on them." Cameron had spotted the bright red blooms on his way back. He couldn't read what the envelope said because it was in cursive.

"Probably a welcome gift from the hotel." Elizabeth said going to check out Cameron's find. The display was huge and smelled wonderful. There were a variety of flowers in a beautiful vase, but no roses. The envelope had her name on it. Jason was standing next to her with Jake in his arms grinning. "What?" She wanted to know.

"That's Johnny's handwriting." He recognized it instantly.

Elizabeth was grinning as she used a butter knife to open the sealed parcel. "Dear Lizbits." She started laughing. No one had called her that in years. "Welcome to Bermuda, I hope you and the boys have a great time. If you need anything the staff has been told to make sure you get it. If you get the urge to sketch there are supplies for you on the dining room table. I'd love a Webber original for the suite (hint, hint) but no pressure. Tell ugly to bring you to Ireland soon. Love Johnny." She was laughing harder by the end. "Is he happy?"

"He is, married life agrees with him." Jason told Elizabeth. She already knew about the wife.

"Em said that Chloe is a good fit with Johnny." Elizabeth had her own sources.

"Who is Johnny?" Cameron wanted to know.

"He is a good friend of daddy's." Elizabeth told her son. "And mine."

"He shouldn't send you flowers. Only daddy should give you flowers." Cameron said outraged on behalf of Jason. "You should tell him that daddy."

"I will mention it the next time we talk." Jason said trying not to laugh. "I think we should get changed and head down to the beach. How does that sound?"

"Fun." Cameron said already heading to the room he was sharing with Jake. He didn't say anything but he was glad they were staying together, being in a new place was a little scary.

"I wike the beach." Jake said feeling a bit sleepy. It had been an exciting morning.

"I'll take him." Elizabeth held out her arms and Jake didn't hesitate to come to her. "I can get them ready for the beach."

"Let me call down and get a cabana set up. After I'll finish up with the boys while you change." Jason suggested. He would change when she was done.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth was thinking Jake would nap a bit in the cabana. Cam could run around with Jason. Even though he could swim the six year old knew better than to go in the water alone. To do so meant the beach day ended immediately.

Jason watched her walk down the hall smiling before calling downstairs.

* * *

By the time Jason got in the room both boys were in their swim trunks. The Avengers for Cameron and The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles for Jake. So he helped his sons put on sunblock, Jake laughed hysterically because he was extremely ticklish just like his mother. Cameron had a lightweight life vest that he wore at the beach. The water was too deep for him to go in without it. Both boys also had on water shoes to protect their feet from the hot sand. "I laid out your stuff on the bed." Elizabeth said coming into the room wearing a colorful cover up with her water shoes on. "We will wait in the living room."

"I shouldn't be that long." Jason said wondering what her suit looked like. He was also curious about the swim wear waiting for him in the bedroom. Elizabeth had mentioned picking up a few things for him. Jason owned several pairs of black board shorts so he didn't think he needed anything else. Looking at the assorted items he guessed he was wrong. Navy blue board shorts, a bright blue sleeveless swim top and water shoes were waiting. He knew she liked him in the color, and he was going to put on each item for her. "Okay are we all set?" He asked walking into the front room.

"We are." Elizabeth said taking him in. He looked sexy, and her smile let him know what she was thinking. "Do I need to bring towels?"

"No, they are in the cabana, along with four beach chairs. If we get thirsty or hungry there is waiter service downstairs." Johnny did his best to make sure his guests every needs were met. Jason had no shame in saying that he made changes at his resort after listening to Johnny talk about the amenities he offered.

"Let's go." Cameron was super excited. His mom buying that lottery ticket was the best thing ever. He couldn't wait to tell Spencer about this.

They got down to the beach and Elizabeth noticed Jake was back to blinking a bit owlishly. She was happy to see that the chairs were loungers and she took a minute to get the little guy settled. He would sleep for about an hour and then be ready to build sand castles or maybe dip his feet in the water. He didn't swim yet.

"After your brother finishes his nap, I have a surprise for you both." Jason told his son.

"What is it?" Cameron loved surprises, especially ones from daddy.

"Look down the beach." Jason pointed and Cam and Elizabeth did. "See all those flags?"

"Uh huh." Cameron didn't know why they were down there.

"That is a jet ski course. I signed us up to go out." He looked down at his son whose eyes were getting big with excitement.

"Like a race course?" Elizabeth wanted to know. She put her hand over her eyes so she could see better.

Jason made a mental note to get everyone sunglasses. "No speeding is allowed on the course. The fastest any of the machines will go is twenty-five miles an hour, and wearing helmets is a requirement. It takes thirty minutes to navigate the whole thing. When Jake is done napping we can all go."

"I can't drive a jet ski." Elizabeth pointed out.

"They have attached jet skis, so I'll be driving you'll be sitting next to me and we will each have a boy in front of us. The bikes all come with safety harnesses for small riders." Johnny took safety seriously.

"That sounds awesome!" Cameron exclaimed. He couldn't wait to go out.

"Yeah it does." Elizabeth had to agree. "Go play a bit, and I'll signal you when Jake is up."

"Sounds good." Jason would just have to wait until then to see her suit. Or not, he mentally corrected as Elizabeth pulled her cover up over her head. He was expecting a one piece, but she was wearing a bikini. A fairly modest one by today's standards, but it still showed a lot of skin. He was fighting off a hard on.

"I know." Elizabeth said a bit self-consciously. "The greens don't quite match. I got the pieces at an end of season sale a few years back. You have to buy everything as separates and I figured they were close enough. Its better when the suit is wet because they are both dark green then." Fortunately this was at the mansion so it hadn't been touched by the intruders.

"It's great." Jason finally managed to get his brain working enough to say. He was going to tell her he really liked it when someone behind him whistled and when he turned around some guy was smiling at his girl. Jason glared and the guy kept going.

"Can we go in the water now?" Cameron wanted to know.

"Sure." Jason didn't want to leave Elizabeth. Someone was probably going to try to talk to her. Maybe he should have brought some guards with them. "We'll be down by the water." He said still taking in all that skin.

"Okay, have fun. Stay with daddy." Elizabeth reminded their son before taking a seat and pulling a magazine out of her tote.

"Come on buddy." Jason said taking Cameron's hand in his and walking to the shoreline.

* * *

They splashed in the water and laughed the entire time. Jason chased his son up and down the beach, and took him out into the ocean keeping a firm hold on him the entire time. In the shallows they saw a few fish and Cameron was impressed that his dad knew them all. He liked having daddy to himself sometimes. When they went to the movies to see The Avengers it had been just the two of them, and after they had gone to the store to get these swim trunks, which Cameron wore to the next swim lesson after that day.

"Jake should be up by now. Are you ready to ride the jet skis?" Jason wanted to know.

"It sounds like fun. Do you like roller coasters?" Cameron asked out of the blue.

"Don't know." Jason answered grinning. "I've never been on one that I can remember."

"Really?" Cameron didn't understand how you could get to be so big and not have ridden a roller coaster. "I like them."

"Well then we will have to find one and learn if I do too." He would find out what amusement park was the closest to Port Charles. Looking over he saw his girl and their son building a castle. "That looks impressive."

Elizabeth just gave him a smile that said yeah right, but Jake lit up at the praise. "I think if we had water it would go better."

"We can all build a castle together after our ride. You guys ready?" Jason checked.

"We are." She stood up and brushed sand off her bottom before picking up Jake. Jason meanwhile glared at another guy who was paying too much attention to Elizabeth. Cameron hopped onto his father's back ready to set out for some adventure. "Will our things be okay?" There wasn't anything of value, but she didn't want their stuff taken.

Jason walked over to the bar and asked for a staff member to watch the cabana. This was another service the resort provided. He would get the name of the person and see that they got a tip. Coming back, with Cameron still on his back grinning wide at the piggyback ride, Jason told her it was taken care of and they set off for their adventure.

* * *

"They played hard." Jason said softly as they each carried in a sleeping boy. The family had spent most of the afternoon on the beach. It was both boys slumping over in the loungers that made them come in.

"Cameron and Jake both really love the beach." Elizabeth said putting Jake down on the bed. She had gotten off as much sand as she could before they came in. They would be leaving a nice tip for housekeeping when they checked out. "We go at some point during the summer, usually just for the day."

"From now on we will go for at least a week every year." Jason said laying down Cameron.

"They will like that." Elizabeth said as they walked out of the bedroom. "Afternoon naps are rare so we won't let them sleep too long. Ordering dinner in might be for the best. They are going to be cranky." And more than likely go to bed early.

"I would have paid for a vacation for you guys." Jason told her taking a seat on the couch. He was tempted to make out with her, but they didn't have time to finish that and he wasn't going through the next few hours frustrated.

"I was doing my best to not tip off anyone that we were together. While I can afford my house, a week away at the beach during the height of summer rental season would have looked suspicious." Elizabeth explained. She didn't regret the time they had spent keeping their relationship private, it was why they were such a strong unit. They had time to get this right without everyone putting in their two cents. Carly alone would have been a nightmare to deal with.

"Cameron wants to go to an amusement park this summer." Jason shared. "I'd like to make that happen."

"I love amusement parks, and the big ones have areas just for kids." Both boys were too short to ride anything outside the kiddie area. "They generally have water parks too, which will be a big hit." Elizabeth looked up at him. "I don't want you thinking you have to constantly take us places or buy us things. You've been a constant presence in both your sons' lives since they were born. They know they are loved." Guilt was not a burden he needed to carry.

"That's important to me. That they know I love them. I want them to know I love you too." Jason understood that the boys were learning how to treat the women in their lives by watching him. Cameron had a very bad example in Lucky, and Jason was going to work hard to show his son that was the wrong way to do things. Starting right now. "Will you marry me?" Jason asked her.

"Yes." Elizabeth said smiling. There was no need to overthink it, or to worry that he was doing it because he felt pressured. She knew he loved her, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Jason had admitted that he was close to proposing when Sonny was killed. He had backed off because that wasn't the right time, when their world was in flux and Michael was so badly injured. She was glad he hadn't proposed then, just like she was glad he had now.

"I'd like to be married before we return home." Jason would happily give her a bigger ceremony at a later date.

"I'd like that too. I will need to get a dress." Elizabeth figured there were loads of boutiques on the island.

"The boys and I will get suits. The press is going learn of the marriage when Diane files the license." Jason warned her. Which meant they would be back in the news.

"Then we won't need to send announcements. We should call the family to tell them." Elizabeth suggested. It wasn't fair to blindside them.

"We can do that tomorrow." Jason couldn't wait to make Elizabeth his wife.

"Tomorrow sounds perfect." Elizabeth responded putting her head on his shoulder and enjoying the silence.

* * *

Thanks for reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 12

Cody didn't mind running the territory in his boss's absence. There were a couple reasons for that. The first was that Jason was rarely gone. Despite insisting that everyone who worked for him take at least a week off every year Jason rarely took downtime. The most he got was meetings out of town with other family heads. Cody knew Jason always cut loose when he was with Johnny. Nothing wild, just a night of hanging out and relaxing. With Jason finally having his family with him, time off should come more regularly which was good. He needed to relax more or he was going to burn out.

The other reason was that no one was dumb enough to test Jason. The man didn't tolerate stupidity and a move against the territory was suicide. Cody then shook his head and remembered the meeting he was about to have. Normally no one was stupid enough to get on Jason's bad side. It wasn't surprising that the two people who were dumb enough to go there were Lucky Spencer and Sam McCall.

Both of them were fortunate to still be alive. Lucky had abused Elizabeth and Cameron. Jason wanted to kill him for that alone, then the idiot ran around Port Charles calling Elizabeth a whore for getting pregnant by someone else. Like he hadn't been screwing several different women, including Mac's barely legal daughter who was stealing drugs for him. Maxie ended up doing a few years in Pentonville for that and when she got out she and Mac left for Texas.

Sam on the other hand gotten the bright idea to scare Elizabeth off by trying to hire men with guns to threaten her and the boys. The men had been smart enough to not take the job, and to come to Jason to tell him of the threat. If they had actually shown up at the park they would be buried in the woods, with Sam next to them. Jason gave her twenty-four hours to leave Port Charles, and not return. Yet here she was back, and this time she wasn't going to be allowed to leave.

Since they knew the duo was coming they just sat back and waited. Lucky and Sam checked into a hotel just outside of town and slept the first night. Then Lucky snuck into town early yesterday morning. Making sure to keep undercover because he was well known here. Milo was due any minute to tell Cody what they had learned after one full day of watching.

Just then a knock sounded. "Come in." Cody had the office at the warehouse. He liked the noise.

"Hey." Milo said walking in. "Max is in the waiting room."

"He can come in." Cody was meeting with the elder Giambetti when this meeting with Milo was over. "What have you got?"

"Lucky spent the day following Audrey Hardy." Milo wasn't here to chit chat so he got right to it. "Once she was in for the night he went back to the hotel. Today the surveillance is being carried out by Sam, who is sitting in a car down the block from Ms. Hardy's house."

Cody just shook his head. This was just stupid on a whole new level. "Do they really think that we aren't protecting Elizabeth's grandmother?"

"She doesn't like Jason, that's a well-known fact." Max pointed out.

"But Jason loves Elizabeth, which is something that Lucky and Sam both had to know by the time they left." Milo told his brother.

"And Elizabeth loves her grandmother." Cody finished the equation. Mrs. Hardy had refused guards for herself, so Jason had guys shadowing her to keep her safe. That was how they spotted Lucky so fast. "They would have had a better shot at this if they waited a few months."

"Greed makes people stupid." Milo said shrugging.

"But if they had waited they would have had a better chance of catching us off guard. At least that would be the logical assumption." Max added.

Cody just shook his head again. Lucky was going to try to use Audrey to get to Liz's money. Either he was going to play on the fact that the older woman liked him, even now she still thought Lucky had not been given a fair chance to prove he could do better. Or Lucky was just going to snatch the retired nurse and try to get the money through ransom. Both options were doomed to failure. "When their hotel room is empty let's get a guy in it and see what their end game is. Tell whoever you send to be careful both Lucky and Sam run cons for a living so they probably have things in the room to tell them if it's been tossed."

Milo just nodded before heading out to handle the assignment. As a long time senior guard for the organization he was used to sending other guards out to do jobs so he knew exactly who could handle this duty. Last night Lucky and Sam had eaten dinner out, since most con artist were creatures of habit there was a good chance they would do so again tonight. Whoever Milo sent could go in then.

Cody turned his attention to Max. "Jason wants you to fly out to Bermuda."

"Is there a problem?" Max just wanted to know if he was walking into anything.

"No. Jason will tell you why you are needed when you land." Cody said grinning. He was at liberty to pass this information along, but the enforcer thought his boss should make the announcement. "The plane is waiting, you are only needed for the day so you don't have to pack."

"I'll swing by my place and get my passport, and gun license." Max would need them both to be allowed onto the island. A day in paradise sounded good. "See you when I get back."

Cody nodded indicating he heard Max, his mind was already on what to do with Lucky and Sam.

* * *

"We have some exciting news for you guys." Elizabeth told Cameron and Jake over breakfast. "Daddy and I are getting married tomorrow."

"So your last name is going to be Morgan?" Cameron asked his mother as he started chewing on his bottom lip. Like his mother he did that when he was nervous.

"Mommy's last name will be Morgan." Jason answered looking at his fiancée. He wasn't sure why Cameron was nervous.

"Doesn't that make you happy? When we return to Port Charles we are all going to be moving into a new house together. You are even going to get to pick out your own room." Elizabeth said playing up the positives.

Cameron looked at his mom and tried to figure out how to say what was on his mind. "Is Jake going to be a Morgan too?" He asked quietly. He didn't want to be the only Webber. Jake and daddy had the same kind of eyes so Cameron knew that meant they were real family. He didn't want to be left out.

"You're going to be a Morgan too." Jason told his son. "Actually you are already a Morgan." He would tread carefully here keeping what Kevin told them in mind. "Before we left for Port Charles Ms. Diane filed papers that changed your last name."

"Really?" Cameron asked perking up. "So I'm Cameron Morgan?"

"You certainly are." Elizabeth confirmed with a large smile. "Just like Jake is Jacob Morgan. So when you start second grade you will get to use your new last name."

"Cool." Cameron looked at his mother. "Then you should get married otherwise you'll be left out."

Elizabeth looked at Jason, just like that they had their eldest child's blessing. Jake was just eating his pancakes. He didn't understand the changes that were coming. When Jason started living with them then Jake would know things were different.

"Where is mommy's ring? When Emma's dad got married he gave Aunt Sabrina a ring." Cameron asked looking at his mother's hand and then over at his father. Elizabeth was trying not to laugh. "Uncle John gave Aunt Em a ring too. So you have to give mommy a ring."

"We are going to get it today." Jason promised the little boy. "I thought you and Jake could help me pick it up while we are out shopping."

"Shopping?" Cameron was suddenly not so happy about this marriage. He hated shopping. "For the ring."

"And for suits, so that we can look nice for your mother." Jason wasn't a fan of shopping or suits either. "We'll all be dressed up. After the ceremony we can all take off our ties."

"Okay." Cameron agreed for his mother. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

"Okay." Jason held up his hand and got a high five. Last night he had spoken with the concierge and they were getting everything set up. Normally couples couldn't marry this quickly on the tropical island, but Jason had called Johnny who pulled some strings for his friends. Tomorrow they would go to a local church and exchange vows. After the family would come back here and have a celebratory lunch in the private dining room of the five star restaurant that was on the grounds. There would be soft serve for the whole family as dessert because Cameron hadn't gotten any yet. Today was all about preparation. Elizabeth was going to a boutique to get a dress while the guys were doing their errands. That was why Max was coming. To accompany Elizabeth while she was out.

"Finish breakfast, we have errands to get to." Elizabeth told the boys.

"After we are done, we can head back down to the beach. Sound good?" Jason asked his sons.

"Yup." Cameron said looking forward to more time in the sand.

"Yup." Jake echoed his brother. If Cam was happy then so was he.

* * *

They started with the suits. All three of them could get fitted at the same store which would save time. Jason wanted to wear blue, because that was what Elizabeth liked him in. The boys wanted to be in the same color as their dad so that was fine with them. The tailor pulled the required garments for approval. Jason helped the boys into their suits in their dressing room. Once they were dressed he sat them on the bench and told them not to move before he went next to door to his fitting room and put on his suit. He was carrying his gun and he didn't want the boys to see it, which was why they weren't getting changed together.

Cameron thought it was weird that they were putting on the pants and jackets inside out. Jason explained that the tailor needed to mark the suits with chalk to know where to make the adjustments. Jake just thought it was funny and giggled through the fitting. The tailor promised that the garments would be delivered, pressed, to the hotel first thing tomorrow morning.

From there they were driven to the jewelers. On the island of Bermuda non-residents weren't allowed to rent cars so the hotel had offered the use of their town cars. Tomorrow they were providing a limo for transport.

"Mr. Morgan, welcome." The manager had closed the store for this particular customer. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that he found exactly what he was looking for.

"Hello." Jason said to be polite.

"What can I help you with this morning?" The manager wanted to know.

"I need an engagement ring, a pair of wedding bands, and two children's watches." Jason wanted his boys to have a souvenir of the wedding. Something that could use every day.

"Very good. Were you looking for a diamond engagement ring?" The manager needed to know what kind of stones to point out.

"We would like to browse a bit." Jason didn't like to be crowded when shopping.

"Absolutely. Let me know if you'd like a closer look at anything." The manager said smiling.

"Okay guys what are we thinking?" Jason asked pulling his boys into a huddle. "What color stone should the ring have?"

"Gween." Jake told his dad.

"That's mom's favorite color." Cameron provided. "Do they have green stones?"

"Emeralds?" Jason asked the manager who walked over to the appropriate showcase.

"Would you like some stools?" The manager understood that the little boys were helping with the decision.

"One will be enough." Jason replied picking up Jake and putting him on his hip. When Cameron stepped up on the stool, after saying thank you, Jason put a steadying hand on his back. "Cameron, since your brother picked the color why don't you pick the shape."

The little boy looked at all the sparkling green stones in the case. He knew the white ones were diamonds because that was what was in Aunt Em's ring. The blue ones were sapphires, Nana had them in her ring, but until today he hadn't known the green ones were emeralds. "Oval." Cameron told his dad. Most of the rings were square, but the really big ones were all ovals. He wanted his mom to have a big ring.

"How about that one?" Jason pointed and the manager removed the ring. A large oval stone surrounded by a halo of micro pave set diamonds.

"That one is bigger." Cameron pointed to a different ring.

"Mommy's hands are too small for that ring. It would look weird." Jason said trying to use a word his son would understand. Gaudy would just confuse him more.

"This is a better stone." The manager told the small child. "A higher quality."

"Is that good?" Cameron asked his dad.

"Yes, that's what we want. A high quality stone. We will take that." Jason thought it would be stunning on Elizabeth's finger. "In a size six and a half. I need a plain band in the same size, and a men's matching band size eleven."

"I'll pull some for your approval." The manager said putting the engagement ring aside. Once that was done, he quickly assisted Jason in finding two watches for the boys, as well as a special gift for his bride.

"We are done." Jason told his sons. "We'll head back to the hotel to wait for mommy, and then hit the beach."

* * *

Max resigned himself to a full day of shopping. Which didn't happen. Elizabeth went to one boutique and after thirty minutes of browsing tried on one dress which she deemed perfect. Since the boutique was full service she was able to get her shoes and undergarments all at the same time. Max had brought the only other thing she would need with him from Port Charles.

"We have one more stop to make." Elizabeth told the guard. "Then we are done."

"I was expecting to spend the day here." Max pointed out. The plane wasn't scheduled to take him back until just before dinner.

"You'll have the day to relax then. Bermuda is a tourist playground. I'm sure you can find some way to get in trouble." Elizabeth said laughing. Only one of Jason's guys would complain about getting a day off.

If he wasn't needed then he would see about heading home early. He didn't want to miss whatever was going to happen with Lucky. "Where to now?"

"I want to get a gift for Jason." Elizabeth told Max. "Something he will use every day." She had been giving this some thought. "When we are done we will track down Jason, and he can tell you if he needs anything else."

Max just nodded and followed her to the waiting town car.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 13

Yesterday at the boutique the second her eyes landed on the belted pencil dress she was slipping on Elizabeth knew it was her wedding dress. The pale rose colored silk blend was soft and feminine. The silhouette and detailing were timeless. The dress was simple and elegant and her. Trying it on in the dressing room simply confirmed her instinct, looking at herself in the mirror made her anxious to get married.

It was the same feeling she had right now looking at her reflection. She had to smile at how incredibly right this decision felt. She gave herself a critical look over trying to see if anything needed to be adjusted. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders in loose waves, her makeup was light. A neutral eye, a bit of peach blush, and a shimmery lip. Satisfied she slipped on the pale pink lace covered heels she was wearing and walked over to the dresser to put on her jewelry.

In her ears she was wearing her 'everyday' earrings. All her friends back home would recognize them because she really did wear them every day. Since they were studs, in the shape of a flower, they didn't dangle so she could wear them at the hospital. Her friends thought the earrings were high quality costume jewelry, and that they sparkled from cubic zirconia. Actually that sparkle was from diamonds, the earrings were a gift from Jason after she had Jake. Around her neck was the emerald and diamond pendant Jason had given her last year for Mother's Day. This piece she couldn't wear all the time, so Emily kept it for her in the safe at John's penthouse. Since Liz was leaving the hospital, she would were this more often. This was the item she had asked that Max bring with him.

After one last look in the mirror she walked out to join her guys.

* * *

In the living room Jason was standing by the window looking at the water. The boys were on the couch watching cartoons. While one part of him listened for the opening of the bedroom door, another part of him took a short mental trip. Back to the day he first met Elizabeth. She was with Lucky at the boxcar. She had been so young, and despite not meaning to Jason had scared her some. It was years before he learned why. That during that phase of her life most men scared her.

His memories took a leap forward to that night at Jake's. Where she had been so hurt and angry. Looking for trouble and coming too close to finding it. After he calmed her down, they had sat and talked. That was the beginning of their story. Jason hadn't ever connected with someone so quickly. He was too new to his emotions to understand what that meant, and Elizabeth was too young to understand it either.

That connection never broke. There were times it was stretched to the breaking point, but it never severed. When he needed her she was always there, and he tried to return the favor. Sometimes his life made that impossible. His job, and the people he had surrounded himself with. But on the night that she needed him the most he was there, and now they were here.

The door opened and he turned to face the room. The boys were smiling and laughing. That made him smile, and when Elizabeth walked in the room he lost his breath she was so ethereally beautiful.

"You look pretty mommy." Cameron said standing up. He knew that when a lady came in the room you had to get up.

"Pwetty." Jake said smiling.

Both boys turned to look at their father. "I simply don't have the words." Jason said after clearing his throat. She rendered him speechless.

"You three are very handsome." Elizabeth hadn't ever seen her boys in suits, and they looked older. Jason on the other hand, just left her tongue tied in the best possible way.

Finding his footing Jason walked across the room and took her hand in his. "Ready?" He certainly was.

"I am." Elizabeth said looking into his eyes. Everything she needed was right there.

"Come on guys, its time to go get married." Jason said to the boys.

* * *

Jason stood at the front of the church with Cameron beside him. The eldest Morgan child was acting as the best man in the wedding. He was feeling really proud because he was also holding the box with the rings. Jake was in the back, and would be walking his mother down the aisle. When the two of them arrived at the altar then Jake would stand beside Elizabeth.

They had declined the opportunity to have a rehearsal. Whatever happen today would be perfect. They were officially becoming a family and that was most important thing.

The organist started playing Ave Maria which is what Elizabeth selected as her processional hymn. Jason was smiling wide as his soon to be bride walked down the central aisle of the church holding the hand of their son.

Elizabeth smiled at Jake before she smiled at her two other guys who were waiting for them. Her eyes landed on Cameron before moving up to his father.

Jason was simply the best man she knew. That first meeting had been brief, and the handsome blonde man was nothing more than Lucky's boss. Less than a year later Jason became the only person in her life who didn't expect her to be anything but Elizabeth. He had been a shoulder to lean on when she needed comfort, an ear to bend when she need to talk, and an escape when Port Charles closed in on her.

When Lucky returned she had been too afraid to take the chance to leave with Jason. She had let others dictate her life and she really believed for far too long that Lucky was what she needed, but that wasn't true. Now she was finally giving her heart to person it belonged to for so many years.

The music stopped just as they reached the altar. "Good job." Elizabeth told Jake who smiled up at her. She turned to Jason and the ceremony began.

"May I have the rings please?" The priest requested a short time later.

Cameron handed the box to his father who opened it so that Elizabeth could see what they had selected. He told her last night what roles their sons played.

"Jason it's beautiful." Elizabeth said wiping away a tear. He had given her his handkerchief shortly after the priest began speaking.

"When I saw it I knew it was perfect for you." Jason's voice was gruff with emotions. His eyes had been shining since she appeared in the doorway.

The priest blessed the rings before Jason placed the symbols of his love and commitment on Elizabeth's finger. Repeating the words that would bind them together in the eyes of the church. Elizabeth was smiling as she took the ring for Jason and reciting the same words slid the band on his finger. The sun hit the ring and it shined bright.

"As you have given and received symbols of your love and commitment, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said smiling. "You may kiss the bride."

Jason was smiling as he first wiped the tears from Elizabeth's cheeks before giving her a gentle kiss. "I love you." He whispered holding her tight.

"I love you too. For all of my life I will love you." Elizabeth whispered back before they parted.

With the ceremony completed they had paperwork to sign. Since they needed two adult witnesses, the organist and the priest's secretary agreed to sign the marriage license. For Jason and Elizabeth the only two witnesses that mattered were their sons. They didn't care whose names were on the marriage license.

* * *

Lunch was delicious and just before dessert was served Jason looked at his sons. Like him they were no longer wearing their ties. "I think now is a really good time for gifts." He announced. He had told Elizabeth about the watches, but left out how much they cost. Since the things were damn near indestructible they would last for years so Jason saw this as an investment.

Reaching down beside his chair he picked up the gift bag with the four boxes inside because Elizabeth had gotten a gift for him which surprised Jason. He didn't need anything but her and their boys. "Cameron this is for you, Jake this is for you, and Mommy this is for you." He said handing out boxes.

"We got gifts too." Cameron said to his brother. He hadn't been expecting that. Jake just grinned.

Elizabeth took the bag and pulled out the remaining box. "Daddy this is for you." She said smiling. Last night when Jason told her what he had gotten the boys she had barely been able to contain her laughter. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to her gift. "I think the boys should go first." Cameron looked like he was about to explode from curiosity.

"That's a good idea. Just take the lid off." Jason hadn't have bows put on these boxes because he wanted Jake to be able to open his without help.

"It's a watch." Cameron said looking at the big numbers. "I can tell time." He told his dad. It looked like something Tony Stark would wear and that made it cool in Cameron's book.

"I know, I remember you telling me we had to leave or we were going to be late for the movies." Jason had been proud because he had been working with Cam on learning the skill.

"Cool." Jake said holding up a watch similar in style to his brother's. The differences were minimal, but enough that they would be able to tell them apart.

"Those are very nice." Elizabeth said giving her husband a look. She recognized the brand and knew they were expensive. He just responded with a boyish grin. "Open yours."

"I think you should go next." Jason said excited for to see what he selected.

"I think you should go next. Right boys?" Elizabeth looked at her sons for back up.

"Daddy goes next." Jake decided backing his mother.

"Cameron would you like to have a vote?" Jason asked his son.

"You should go because mommy wants you too." He said agreeing with Jake.

"Out voted." Elizabeth liked winning. "Open your gift."

Jason just shook his head wondering if he was going to win any arguments. He laughed looking at the gift. "Look guys." He said holding up the watch.

"It's black like ours." Cameron observed.

"It is." Jason recognized the brand and knew this watch cost a lot more than the one the boys were holding. The watch his wife had given him would last for life because it was that well made. "Thank you baby."

"Turn it over." She told him

Jason did and saw the words. 'For all time, I am yours – E' on the back. "Thank you." He said leaning over and kissing her. "Open your present."

"I'm just getting all kinds of gifts this month." Elizabeth grinned. Mother's Day was this past weekend and Jason had once again been generous. Giving her a very expensive set of paint brushes because she wanted them.

Jason just smiled and waited.

"Jason." Elizabeth said looking at the bracelet and then back at her husband.

"Can I put it on you?" When he saw it in the store he had to buy it. It was a statement piece, and since they weren't hiding their relationship any longer he wanted her to have it. Now he would need to take her somewhere that she could show it off. He was thinking the Nurse's Ball next month.

"It is stunning." She said as she passed him the box and held out her arm. Three rows of emerald and asscher cut diamonds sparkled on her wrists. She was pretty sure that the piece of jewelry cost more money than she made last year. She was going to be happy to have a guard with her when she wore this out of the house.

"It looks perfect on you, just like I knew it would." Jason said smiling. He was going to be buying her a lot of jewelry so he was probably going to see that stunned expression often. "You guys want help putting on your watches?"

"I can do it." Cameron said showing his parents.

Jake let his mother help him put on his watch. The jeweler had put two extra holes in the band and they were needed. "Put on your watch daddy." The little boy said from his mother's lap.

"Now we are all wearing our gifts." Elizabeth said stealing another peek at the stunning bracelet. "Here comes dessert."

"Ice cream!" Cameron said happy. This was the best day ever.

"What do you say we get changed and see if there is something fun to do?" Elizabeth suggested as Jason paid the bill. There was plenty of daylight left, and she would celebrate her new marriage with her husband after their sons were sleeping.

"That sounds great." Jason said picking up Jake and heading to the elevator.

* * *

They let the boys decide the afternoon's fun and it wasn't surprising that Cameron suggested the beach, or that Jake agreed with his brother. Because this was such a special day Jason wanted to show the boys something new so he asked the concierge to arrange for the family to go to Horseshoe Bay Beach. It was considered one of the best beaches in the world. When they arrived the naturally pink sand left Elizabeth and both boys momentarily speechless. Even Jason who had seen pictures in travel books, was a bit amazed seeing it in person. Soon enough the family of four was getting settled in their private cabana and hitting the turquoise water.

"Today was a great day." Elizabeth said when her husband joined her in bed. He had given the boys their baths and read them a story.

"One of the best of my life." Jason said smiling at his wife. "I'd like to take you away later this summer. Just you and me, I'm sure my parents would be happy to watch the boys."

"Like a honeymoon?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"Yes, a honeymoon. I'd also like to take the whole family to Italy next summer. There are beaches there that need to be explored." Jason wanted to show his sons the world, and he had wanted to take Elizabeth to Italy for years.

"Where would we go this year?" She didn't care where they went as long as they were together.

"Costa Rico." Jason wanted to take her somewhere that wouldn't leave them both jetlagged, and didn't take too long to get to. They would probably only be gone a week, ten days at the most. He also wanted to see her in that green bikini again.

"I'd love that." Elizabeth said moving closer. "It's our wedding night."

"It is." Jason said on a husky whisper. "I get to make love with my wife."

"I really like hearing that." Elizabeth said softly.

"I like saving it." Jason told her before giving her a gentle kiss. He let his fingers drift through her soft hair. "Fifty years from now I'm going to still like saying it." He kissed her again, this time giving it plenty of heat. He pulled his mouth from hers and kissed a path down to the v of her nightshirt. Slowly he unbuttoned the garment and let his eyes slide down her body. With one fingertip he traced the dusky pink skin around her nipple and felt her shiver. She never failed to show how much pleasure she took from their joining.

Elizabeth opened her eyes which were a darker blue with her arousal. "Come to me Jason, don't make me wait." She was impatient to have him. There would always be a part of her that would be impatient to have him.

Without a word he removed his shorts and kissing her rolled Elizabeth to her back. With his hips in the cradle of her thighs he lined them up and slowly sank inside her accepting body. Stretching her wide to take every inch of his hard length. They didn't speak but kept their eyes on one another's as their fingers linked. They rocked in their own personal rhythm until the joy was too much and she fell taking him with her. Sated they lay together letting their bodies cool and realizing that they had a life time of this to share.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 14

"How come we aren't going to the beach today?" Cameron wanted to know.

"Daddy and I thought it would be fun to do something else today. We went to the beach three days in a row. There are other things to do on the island. So today we are doing something that is Jake's favorite thing." Elizabeth told her eldest son.

"I wike the beach." Jake told his mom. He didn't want Cameron to be mad at him.

"I know." Elizabeth knew that Jake would agree to things to make his brother happy. A bit of hero worship was fine, but she wasn't going to let her youngest son bury his wants because of Cameron.

"We are going to the zoo and aquarium." Jason told the boys.

"I wike the zoo!" Jake said excited. It was his all-time favorite thing to do. Daddy took him when they were back home. Once they went when Cam had been in school and it had just been him and daddy. That was a great day.

"We know." Elizabeth laughed at his excitement. "That's why we are going. I'm sure Cam will have fun too."

"Zoos are cool." The six year old said knowing better than to pout. Neither one of his parents tolerated that, or whining. Plus Cameron was old enough to understand that Jake would be happier if he liked something too.

"We are going to have a good time." Elizabeth promised her boys. She reached over and rubbed her hand across Jason's shoulders. He was a bit tense. This morning during breakfast he had gotten a call from Port Charles. Whatever he had been told made him angry, but he wasn't letting it affect their vacation. Later she would see if he wanted to talk. "What does everyone want to see?"

"Monkeys." Jake said first. He loved monkeys, they were funny.

"I want to see some sharks." Cameron said before looking over at his father. "What do you want to see daddy?"

"I think I'd like to see the turtles." Jason told his sons. He had gotten information from the concierge and the aquarium had an exhibit devoted to the Galapagos Islands. "What about you Mommy?"

"I want to see the birds." Elizabeth loved seeing birds in their natural habitat. Or replicas of their habitats.

"Mommy wikes the birdhouse at the zoo." Jake told his daddy.

"That's good to know." Jason would make sure they spent some time there. "We are here." He held the door open for his family and linking hand with his girl followed the chattering boys to the entrance.

* * *

They made sure to see everything everyone mentioned in the town car before finding their way to Discovery Cove. This area was in interactive section designed to allow children to get hands on with nature. Lots of things to touch, and climb. Along with shows throughout the day where children got to learn about some of the different species that shared our planet.

During one show Elizabeth urged Jason to the back of the room while the boys sat on a bench to learn about some of the fish native to the local waters. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as they sat on a bench watching their boys.

"Not really, but you need to know." Jason said taking a calming breath. "Lucky and Sam are back in Port Charles. Cody wanted to have a better idea what they are up to before he called me."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with my winning the lottery?" Elizabeth asked her husband. In the back of her mind she knew there was a chance this might happen. Lucky was too greedy to let this opportunity pass. "I don't want him near the boys." She figured that would be his approach. Saying his missed Cameron and wanted to be back in his life.

"The boys don't seem to be on Lucky's mind. He's following your grandmother." Jason explained.

Elizabeth took a minute before answering. She wanted to say that Audrey wouldn't fall for Lucky's bullshit, but that might not be true. Despite the fact that Jason was the father of both her great-grandsons Audrey thought Lucky wanted to be a part of Cameron's life and Liz wouldn't let him. Which was only half true, Liz wouldn't let Lucky near her son but that was only after he repeatedly hurt Cameron by not coming by when he said he would. When he made it clear that he didn't want to be Cameron's father because she wouldn't be his wife, then he started publicly attacking her she took the necessary steps to protect them.

Still when Lucky came to see Audrey before he left town and told the older woman he was trying to do better. That he had stopped taking the pills and was straightening out his life she believed it. He said he didn't want to leave town, but between Liz and Jason it wasn't safe for him to stay. Especially since he was dating Sam. Audrey swallowed that too. Elizabeth had laid out the truth for her grandmother, but there was still a part of Audrey that thought Lucky was this golden boy who saved Elizabeth. Nothing could be further from the truth. "Has he been talking with her?"

"No, he hasn't let her know he is in Port Charles. My guys searched their hotel room and found rope and chloroform. Cody thinks Lucky is going to kidnap Audrey and hold her for ransom." Jason told his wife.

"My Gram has a heart condition. Being tied up for a long period of time might kill her, not to mention what the drug might do to her." Elizabeth said worried.

"They won't get near your grandmother." Jason promised. "Our guys are keeping track of them." Not being home was hard for Jason. He wanted to handle this personally. However now that he was a boss he needed to pass things like this off to his guys. His hands needed to stay clean. Francis was counting on him to keep upstate New York stable and leaving his family for a prison stint wasn't an option.

"You will take care of this." Elizabeth had faith in Jason. "I know its wrong, but I wish there was a way my grandmother could see this side of Lucky. He needs to be pushed off the pedestal she has him on."

Jason was surprised to hear that. "Do you think she would help us bait a trap?"

"I'm positive she would, only to prove you wrong." Elizabeth knew how stubborn her grandmother could be. "What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing." Jason told her. "I hadn't even considered it before now."

"You should have her call Lucky." Elizabeth decided on the spot. "She should ask him to come back to Port Charles because you are going to be a bad influence on the boys. Have her say he can stay with her. He will more than likely take the opportunity to try and kidnap her then. Maybe even hold her in her own house."

"She might give us away." Jason pointed out.

"Even if she does you have guys watching Lucky and Sam. They won't get far." She said shrugging. She was essentially helping to plan the murders of her ex-husband and Jason's ex-girlfriend because that was how this was going to end. But if they were allowed to leave, it would only be a matter of time before they tried something else.

"Let me call Cody." Jason would do it now. The sooner they did this the better.

"I'll wait here." Elizabeth said leaning back against the wall. She wasn't the least bit sorry at what she had suggested. The safety of her family always came first.

* * *

"Mrs. Hardy." Cody walked up to the older woman who was standing by the elevator at General Hospital. Even though she didn't work here any longer she still served on the board and oversaw the annual holiday party. It took a lot of work to pull it off, especially the donations of gifts, so the committee generally started meeting in the late spring. This was a safe place to meet as Lucky nor Sam, could stay hidden here. Epiphany would bust them for lurking. The woman was scary. "May I speak with you?"

"Absolutely Mr. Paul." Audrey might not approve of their jobs but she was never rude to the men who worked for Jason. Civil was the term for their interactions. "What did you need?"

He indicated they should sit in one of the empty waiting areas. "Lucky Spencer and Sam McCall have been watching you."

"Nonsense." Audrey told the younger man. "Why would they do that?" She asked playing with the charm on her necklace.

Cody picked up on the nervous tick, and the fact that her heart rate was increasing. "We suspect that they are going to try to use you to get some of Elizabeth's lottery winnings."

"I'm sure Lucky doesn't need Elizabeth's money. He is a very smart young man and is running a successful bar in Texas." Audrey said defending Lucky. "If he's here for any reason it's more than likely to see Cameron. I know he was sorry for how that ended."

Cody hadn't realized that Audrey knew what Spencer was currently doing. Which meant she was in contact with Lucky. Based on her behavior right now, probably recently. He was also surprised to hear her saying such positive things about Lucky. Jason could save the older woman's life, which he was actually doing now, and she would still look at him and see a criminal. While that was true, it was also true of Spencer. "We think he is planning on kidnapping you."

Audrey just shook her head. She had talked with Lucky just last night. He had asked to come over and talk about Cameron, and maybe getting a chance to see him. She had explained the boys were out of town with Elizabeth and Jason but that Lucky was welcome to come over anyway. He was coming for dinner, but she had said Sam had to stay away. That girl was pure trash. Audrey knew Mr. Paul was wrong and she would prove it. "Lucky has already called me."

"Okay." Cody had wondered why his guys were reporting no sightings today. A quick check had shown that Lucky and Sam were spending the day by the pool at the hotel.

"He is coming to dinner tonight. You are welcome to come as well." Audrey told him.

"I don't think Lucky will show if I'm there." Cody was going to have guys in the area.

"He doesn't have to know." Audrey didn't like lying but this would prove once and for all that they were wrong about Lucky. Yes he had made a mistake with the drugs, but he was clean now. So he deserved a second chance. "You can stand in Steve's office and listen to our conversation. That will let you know that Lucky coming has nothing to do with Elizabeth's money."

"What time?" Cody wanted to know.

"Lucky will be over at seven." Audrey told him.

"I'll be there by five." Cody told her. He would bring back up because he suspected Lucky was going to make his move tonight. He needed to call Jason.

"I'll see you then." Audrey said knowing she was right.

"She just invited you over?" Sam said thinking the older woman was an idiot.

"I told you she likes me. I single handedly put Elizabeth back together after she was raped. Audrey is grateful for that." Lucky said giving his girlfriend a grin. "Once I'm in the house, I'll call you over. Check out of here and go hang out at Jake's." It no longer mattered if they were seen. "When I have her secured we just have to wait for Liz to come back. Audrey said they are due home on Saturday. We'll spend tonight and tomorrow at the Hardy house."

"I have to admit that I didn't think you could pull this off." Sam was impressed. "Once we get the money we need to leave immediately. I'm sure Jason will take action. After all we are kidnapping his wife's grandmother." She said wife with a healthy dose of venom. The news of the marriage had broken this morning after Diane made a trip to the county records office to file the license.

"I have that covered too." Lucky had contacts in Canada that would get him a flight to Cuba. Even Jason couldn't touch him there. Sam was going to be staying in Port Charles as the scapegoat. "You just need to relax and go with the plan." He tipped his beer bottle in her direction before relaxing in the pool lounger. Easy money, and he wasn't going to have to share a dime.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 15

Even though Audrey had invited him to dinner Lucky still didn't feel that he should be announcing his presence. He wanted all the attention on Sam tonight, let them think she came back alone until he made his call to Liz. But since he was back in dear old Port Charles he figured he should drop in on Ethan. He had enough time for this visit before his dinner date.

He walked into his brother's place, and only felt a momentary spurt of jealousy that Luke had left this place to his illegitimate child before walking over to the bar. He didn't recognize the bartender. "Is Ethan in?"

"Nope." The bartender answered. He made it habit of not giving away information on his boss. Especially not to strangers.

"Is he coming in?" Lucky asked trying to keep his temper. The guy must be new to not who he was. The Spencer family practically built this town.

"Nope." The bartender answered.

"Look I'm his brother. Lucky. Lucky Spencer." He waited for name recognition and got none. There was no way Ethan didn't talk about him.

"Good for you." The bartender responded. The guy could be a personal emissary from the Pope, he still wasn't getting any information. The name Lucky Spencer didn't garner respect in this town. From what he had heard Spencer was a loser who like abusing women and children.

"You might want to watch your tone." Lucky said narrowing his eyes. He was going to have to talk with his brother about the attitude of his staff. "Where can I find him?"

"If you're his brother, you should know that." The bartender replied leaning back against the rear wall and crossing his arms.

"When he comes in tell him to call me." Lucky said turning around and leaving the bar. In his car he took a few deep breaths to control his temper. After he got his money he was coming back and teaching that bartender a lesson about respect. He started the car and looked at the clock. It was time to head to Audrey's house.

* * *

Sam opted not to go to Jake's. It was simply too public and there was too much of a chance she would run into one of Jason's guys. Instead she went to Luke's old place. She walked in roughly ten minutes after Lucky pulled out of the parking lot. She would sit here, have a few drinks and wait for her call. "Give me whatever you have on tap." Sam told the bartender. He pulled a pint and place it in front of her before going down the bar to wait on another customer who had just come in. The guy was hot, and if she wasn't busy she might chat him up. Instead she turned her attention to the television.

Shawn sat at the bar and ordered a beer. Just keeping an eye out.

"Floating Rib." The bartender said answering the phone.

"One of Jason's guys is coming in. Someone new." Ethan told his employee. "Give him the assistance he needs."

"Sure thing boss." If Jason Morgan wanted a favor he got it. "You had a visitor." He passed along.

"I know." Ethan told the bartender. He had also gotten a call from Cody telling him just why Lucky was in town. Audrey Hardy was someone else who had always been nice to Ethan, no way was he letting Lucky hurt her.

Done with the call he pulled another pint. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Shawn knew who was on the phone. "I have a job for you. For Jason." He dropped his voice a bit as he said the name. He had dispatched Karpov last night, and Francis had instructed him to go see Cody. Apparently they needed help with a pick up. Since Shawn hadn't ever been in this town before he was the perfect person to do it.

"What does he need?" The bartender asked.

"When I give you the signal I want you to put this in the beer of the woman down the bar." Shawn discreetly passed over a small envelope. "You'll be taken care of." He promised.

"Sure thing. What if she doesn't order a second beer?" The bartender wanted to know.

"Don't worry about that." Shawn told him. He had the situation under control.

With a nod the kid moved back down the bar, and started polishing glasses. Wondering who the woman was and what she had did to get on Morgan's bad side.

* * *

Audrey fidgeted with her necklace as she looked at the grandfather clock in the hallway. Lucky wasn't due for another hour still. Her nerves weren't about him, she knew he wasn't in town to hurt her. The nerves were because one of Jason's guys was standing in Steve's office. While Elizabeth always spoke highly of Mr. Paul, Audrey simply didn't trust him. She thought Jason was out to get Lucky for fear that one day Liz would wake up and realize she made a mistake. Audrey was worried that no matter what she was setting up the young man she still thought of as a grandson to walk into a trap.

She headed to the phone to call Lucky and tell him not to come when the doorbell rang. Audrey frowned a bit because she wasn't expecting anyone else tonight. Her friends didn't just drop by without calling first. Yet when she opened the door Lucky was standing there with a gun pointed directly at her.

"Invite me in." Lucky had considered waiting until after dinner to do this, but then he remembered Audrey wasn't that good of a cook. So he figured he may as well secure her and get it over with.

"Why are you pointing a gun at me?" Audrey said feeling like a complete and utter fool.

"Step back Audrey." While no one could see the gun, Lucky wasn't going to push his luck. He wanted them inside the house.

Audrey backed up wondering how she could signal Mr. Paul without getting herself shot. They were in the foyer and she stopped if they talked here the guard would hear them. "You don't need the gun." She said amazed her voice was level.

"But I do. This isn't a social call, you're going to help me get what Elizabeth owes me. I figure one hundred million dollars should cover her tab." Lucky said smiling. "Let's go back into the kitchen." Audrey had tall wooden chairs, he would tie her to one of them for the time being. He had restraints in his jacket pocket.

"Elizabeth doesn't owe you anything." Audrey told him.

"You are just as good to me dead as alive." He was going to have the money in his hands before he told Liz were to find her grandmother. Audrey didn't need a pulse after her initial phone call. "The kitchen." He repeated.

Without another word Audrey turned and started walking.

* * *

In the office Cody took in the conversation. While he hadn't expected Spencer to walk in with his gun drawn it wouldn't pose a problem. The enforcer moved closer to the door, which was already partially opened and waited. He saw Audrey go by. Thankfully she didn't look in his direction. When Spencer walked by Cody stepped out into the hall and touched the taser he was carrying to the back of Lucky's neck. At the same time he grabbed the wanna be hostage taker's right wrist and pushed up just in case he fired reflectively. He didn't and when Cody released the trigger of the stun gun Lucky dropped to the floor out cold. "Are you hurt?" He asked the older woman.

"No." Audrey said looking down at the unconscious body of the younger man who had fooled her. "Thank you."

Cody just nodded before pulling out his phone. "Come get him." He said before making another call. "Whenever you are ready." He told Shawn. Cody watched as Hank came in from the kitchen, restrained Lucky, and carried him out the back door. "It would be best if you didn't speak of this."

Audrey just nodded. Despite the fact that she never accepted him, Jason had just saved her life. Lucky's eyes had been cold when he looked at her. She was going to stay silent, but she probably wasn't going to stay in Port Charles. She wasn't sure she could handle the humiliation that came with the fact that so many people knew how naive she had been. She hadn't even said congratulations when Elizabeth called to say she and Jason were getting married. Instead she had asked her granddaughter if she was sure.

"I'll let Jason know we have Lucky, and you are unharmed." Cody said before walking through the kitchen and out of the house.

Audrey locked the door and walked into her living room on shaky legs. Leaning over she picked up the phone and took the first step in ending her time in Port Charles.

* * *

When he got the call Shawn signaled the bartender to come down and ordered a beer for Sam. Her ego would be the reason she accepted the free drink. She did more than that, she actually moved down the bar to sit next to Shawn. They talked while he nursed his beer and she drank hers. Thirty minutes later she was listing heavily to the right and feeling sleepy. Shawn paid the tab and assisted Sam out of the bar.

He drove to the warehouse where Cody was waiting. "She's out cold."

"That's fine." Cody told his fellow enforcer. "We aren't doing anything with her until Jason comes home." He watched Marco, who was no longer guarding Emily, carry the unconscious woman back. She would be kept in a different room than Lucky. "We appreciate the help."

"Any time." Shawn said shaking his long time friend's hand before heading back to his truck. Francis's plane was waiting to take him home.

Cody pulled out his phone again. "We have them both." He reported filling his boss in on what happened.

"Audrey is unhurt?" Jason asked his enforcer.

"Yes, but I think she is pretty embarrassed. She just knew we were wrong about Lucky." Cody passed along.

"Elizabeth will talk with her grandmother." Jason hoped his wife was able to take the sting out of what happened. However he understood Elizabeth's reasoning. This didn't have anything to do with getting the older woman to like him, or accept her granddaughter's choice. This was all about Audrey realizing that Lucky wasn't who she thought he was. "Thank you."

"A souvenir would be nice. A coffee mug, or a paperweight for my desk." Cody joked.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jason said laughing too as he hung up. They were an hour behind New York so Elizabeth was in the back helping Jake get out of his swim wear and then get dressed for dinner. Instead of the beach they had gone to a local waterpark and the boys spent the afternoon on the slides. "Where's Jake?" Jason asked when his wife came in alone.

"Waiting for Cameron to get dressed." He had showered to get the chlorine off his skin. Like her he suffered from dry skin and to avoid irritation he needed to get the bleach off and lotion up. Now that he was six he didn't like his mother helping him to dress so Elizabeth gave him some space.

Since they were alone he would give his wife an update. He knew she was worried. "Cody has Lucky and Sam."

"My Gram is okay?" That was Elizabeth's first concern.

"She's not hurt." Jason promised.

"I thought dinner wasn't until seven." Elizabeth had wondered how she was going to get through the next few hours.

"Lucky showed up early." Cody didn't think Audrey lied about the time. "I'm guessing to catch your grandmother off guard. Lucky admitted that he planned to use her get money from you. He pointed a gun at her."

Elizabeth just let out a deep breath. "I didn't want that." She said feeling guilty.

"I know. You didn't ask for any of this." Jason said pulling her close and just holding her. "Call her, I'll keep the short people occupied until you are done."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said giving him a kiss. "For keeping her safe even though she didn't want you to."

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." He told her before heading down the hall to see how the boys were coming along.

Alone Elizabeth took out her phone. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Audrey told her granddaughter. "I owe Jason an apology."

"He isn't expecting one." Elizabeth told her grandmother.

"That doesn't mean he isn't owed it." Audrey said quietly. "I'm thinking of taking a trip."

"Where to?" Elizabeth was surprised by that.

"Arizona. Gail has been wanting me to visit." Audrey said mentioning her best friend Gail Baldwin. "Since Lee's passing she's been lonely. After I speak with Jason I think I'll go for a few weeks. I need some space from Port Charles."

"If you feel that's best." Elizabeth wouldn't try to stop her. She wasn't worried her grandmother would say anything. The embarrassment of her misjudgment would keep her silent. Pride was something their family had in copious amounts. Time with Gail would be nice for her Gram.

"I think it is." Audrey would call from Phoenix to tell Elizabeth she wasn't returning. Otherwise her granddaughter would try to talk her out of leaving. It was time. Clearly she was set in her ways, so much so that she couldn't even be bother to really get to know Jason. So it was time for some changes to happen. Hopefully Elizabeth wouldn't mind hosting her for the holidays.

"Alright." Elizabeth had no choice but to accept her Gram's decision. Hopefully she wouldn't stay away for too long. "I love you Gram."

"I love you too sweetheart. Give the boys a kiss for me." Audrey requested.

"I will." Elizabeth promised.

Audrey hung up and went upstairs to pack her bag.

Elizabeth hung up and said a prayer of thanks that her grandmother hadn't been hurt. She would let his go for now, and when they returned to Port Charles she had a few words to say to Lucky before Jason made him realizing home was not somewhere you should always return to.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 16

"It's our last day on the island." Elizabeth told the boys over breakfast. "Tomorrow morning we are going home. You can see your new rooms at the penthouse."

"When are we moving into the new house?" Cameron liked staying in so many places. It was fun.

"Before school starts." Elizabeth said cutting up Jake's waffle. Jason's crews made it so all the moving wasn't taxing. "We can go see the new house after we get home."

"What's a penthouse?" Cameron wanted to know.

"It's an apartment on the top floor of a building." Jason explained before frowning some. He needed to have the terrace doors childproofed, today. He didn't want either boy going out their without supervision. "Our house is on the twentieth floor."

"That's high up." Jake said trying to imagine it.

"It is, there is a pool in my building." Jason really hoped the boys liked their home for the summer. "There is also a park with a playground across the street."

"That will be fun, won't it?" Elizabeth asked smiling and both boys nodded.

"Am I going to camp again this summer?" Cameron wanted to know. Last summer he got to go to day camp for a couple weeks and it was fun.

Elizabeth looked at Jason. Last summer Cameron hadn't been a Morgan. "It should be fine." Jason told her. He would have Cody start running the staff now. "When?"

"Last year it was two weeks in July. I just wanted to see if he liked it. They play sports and do arts and crafts. Sometimes they go on field trips. I will need to sign Cam up when we return home. This year I was thinking of him going for a month."

"Day camp right?" Jason remembered to ask. He knew that Nikolas sent his son away to camp for the summer. Jason felt that six was too young to be sleeping away from home.

"Yes, from nine to three." Elizabeth explained. "Last year Cam got to stay until four because my day shifts ended right at three. Em picked him up when I worked at night."

"I remember hanging out with the boys at the mansion." Jason was glad they didn't have to hide anymore. Now he would come home every night to his family. "So guys we are going to the beach again today, but first we are going to do something else." As he explained two sets of blue eyes watched him. "We are going out on a boat ride."

"We've never been on a boat, have we Jake?" Cameron said speaking for him and his brother. Jake just shook his head as he continued eating.

"I'm hoping that both of you like it." Jason said smiling. If they did he would get a boat for them to use back home.

"Before we go out, we are going to pack up our things. I will come help you guys." Elizabeth told the boys. They would lay out their clothes for tomorrow and put everything else in the luggage. That way they didn't have to pack later when they were all tired, or rush around in the morning. The jet had filed flight plans that had them leaving right after breakfast. "So finish up." She instructed.

* * *

"Wow! That's a really big boat!" Cameron exclaimed as they stopped in front of the vessel that was taking them out. He had pictured a row boat in his mind when daddy said they were going out.

"It's beautiful." Elizabeth said looking at Jason. She loved being out on the water, but hadn't been since Nikolas married his new wife Britt. The other woman wasn't the warm and friendly type, although she seemed to be good to Nik and Spencer. But in the last six months Liz hadn't seen much of her old friend. "How long will we be out?"

"Two hours." Jason told her as they boarded the gleaming vessel. "We'll be getting a tour of the island. There is something special about this boat." He told his family as he and Elizabeth helped the boys into their life jackets. Cameron had his personal one, and after their first day at the beach they picked one up for Jake as well.

"What?" Cameron was looking around trying to see everything at the same time.

"It has a special viewing gallery below deck with glass portholes so you can see what lives under the water." Jason told them.

"Fishes." Jake liked looking at fish swimming.

"That sounds like fun." Elizabeth hadn't ever been on a glass bottom boat tour.

"They also do night time cruises, so if we come back we'll do that the next time." Jason would love to do that with just Elizabeth. To give her a night of romance.

Elizabeth just smiled thinking the same thing.

"Let me tell the captain we are ready." Jason said slipping on his life vest as well.

"Are you guys excited about the boat ride?" Elizabeth asked and they both nodded.

"I'm excited to go home and see my new room." Cameron told her before getting a bit shy. "I'm glad that daddy will be staying with us."

"I'm glad too." Elizabeth said giving both her boys a hug. "Let's go down and see the water."

* * *

For their last night in Bermuda the Morgans went to The Beach House at Blackbeard's for on the beach dining. They sat outside on the deck so the boys could see the water and were rewarded with a breathtaking sunset. "Do you guys know who Blackbeard was?" Jason asked the boys.

"Pirate." Jake said eating his fish.

"His real name was Edward Teach." Cameron provided, he was also eating fish.

Elizabeth laughed at the look on her husband's face. He hadn't expected the boys to know. "Blackbeard is in one of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies." She couldn't remember which one off the top of her head. "The boys were asking all kinds of questions about him so we looked him up."

"They saw those with John and Emily." Jason remembered.

"Yes, your sister never misses the opportunity to watch Johnny Depp." Although Em had sworn they only watched the films because the boys wanted to have a marathon. Elizabeth had only been mildly upset because she thought the boys were too young for those movies.

"Maybe you could read us some books about Blackbeard." Cameron liked hearing about pirates. Jake just nodded next to his brother. He liked having daddy read to them at bedtime.

"I'm sure I could find a few when we get back home." Jason agreed. He would read them first. Some things pirates did weren't for small ears.

* * *

"They asleep?" Elizabeth asked making room for Jason on the couch.

"Passed out." He said smiling at his wife. "Did you have fun this week baby?"

"I had the bestest time." She said laughing, as she imitated their youngest son. "I left the painting for Johnny with the concierge." She had done the view of the water from the master suite. "They are going to hang it when we leave." She was a bit stunned at that.

"Johnny raved about it on the phone." Jason passed along. His friend had called yesterday to say thank you and that he had no idea just how talented Elizabeth really was until he saw the picture his resort manager sent.

"I told him he didn't have to hang it." Elizabeth said blushing a bit. "He insisted." He also offered to pay her which she declined. She said the visit was more than enough compensation. It had been good to talk to him. "I'm looking forward to going home, and really starting our life." This week had been fun, but it wouldn't be typical. She was looking forward to sharing the everyday moments that being parents brought with Jason. "We should get some sleep."

"I'm all for going to bed." He replied with a wicked grin.

"I bet you are." Elizabeth laughed as he picked her up and carried her to their room.

* * *

"Hey you." Elizabeth said giving her sister in-law a hug. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I thought I'd come meet you at the airport." Emily said grinning. "Because I wanted to see your ring first." She held out her hand. Em, Monica, and Tracy had huddled around the few pictures of the newly married couple that had appeared in the paper trying to get a good look at what Jason had put on Liz's finger "Wowza. That is quite the ring."

"My guys all picked it out together. Wait until you see the bracelet your brother gave me." She told Em. Elizabeth normally wasn't one for bragging, but that piece of jewelry was stunning. "Anything of note happen while I was gone?" Em wouldn't know about Lucky.

"Nope. Port Charles has once again settled down. The fact that you won the lottery hasn't been in the paper in the past few days. Although I'm guessing with you home you'll make the local news again." Emily gave her brother a hug when he came over. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Jason said smiling. He had the boys with him. "The luggage has been handled so we can get going."

"Can we ride with Aunt Em?" Cameron wanted to know.

"Are you coming to the penthouse?" Elizabeth wasn't sure what Em's plans for the day were.

"Of course. I need to hear all the super exciting things you guys did." Emily figured now would be the perfect time, knowing her brother he would want to get an update on how things were in his absence. So if Em stayed for a bit she wouldn't be interrupting their family time. "By the way." She passed on before they split up to go to their separate cars. "You are expected at the mansion for dinner, in the next few days. Mom wants to see her grandchildren."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Elizabeth said as she strapped Jake into his car seat in his Aunt's car. "See you at the Towers."

"I'll be right behind you." Em said getting behind the wheel after strapping in Cameron.

"Since Em is coming to visit. I'll check in with Cody." Jason said as they pulled out.

"Okay. I want to talk with Lucky before you deal with him." Elizabeth said letting some acid come into her voice.

"That can be arranged. Do you need to talk to Sam?" Jason wanted to know.

"Nope. She isn't worth my time." Elizabeth said dismissing the other woman. The fact that Liz and Jason were married made the only statement necessary. "You can just drop me off if you need to."

"I want to be their when the boys see their new rooms." Jason said giving her a boyish grin. "This is a big day for us."

"It is. I'll make sure you are with us when they pick their rooms at the new house." Elizabeth knew he was building memories.

"I'd like that." Jason said as they pulled into the Towers. Home never looked so good, and then he realized why. The penthouse had never really been home before. It was a place he slept, ate, and played pool. Even when he was sharing the space with someone else there hadn't been an emotional attachment. Now it was the place his heart was. Having Elizabeth and the boys here made all the difference.

* * *

Since Em was at the house and Jason was back Elizabeth decided to run over to her Gram's. For this conversation she didn't want the boys underfoot. She was hoping when they were done talking Gram would come back to the penthouse for dinner. John was coming over so it was a night for family.

"Elizabeth welcome home." Audrey said giving her granddaughter a hug. "Come in. Would Mr. Giambetti like to come in too?"

"I'm fine on the porch, thank you." Max said taking up his post.

"You look relaxed." Audrey said as they walked into the kitchen. "I just brewed some decaf, would you like some?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth said taking a seat at the table. They had more important talks here than she could count. A lot of them involved her Gram being disappointed in her. "How are you doing?"

"Aside from being completely embarrassed, I'm fine." Audrey said giving a strained laugh. "I swallowed everything he ever told me. Even when it hurt you. How are you not angry with me?"

"I spent a lot of time being angry, and disappointed, in your opinions." Elizabeth said being totally honest. They hadn't ever had this conversation. Before all this happened Audrey might not have really listened to what she had to say. "I felt like I came in second with you again. Sarah was bad enough, but Lucky wasn't even family."

"I was wrong to compare you to your sister." Audrey admitted. "I'm sorry." It was overdue. "I wonder if I hadn't would things would be different."

"We won't ever know, and it's pointless to ask because they did happen. I do know that I would still be with Jason." Deep inside Elizabeth knew she was where she was always meant to be.

"I was wrong about Lucky, and I'm sorry." Audrey told Elizabeth.

"Thank you." Elizabeth had needed to hear both apologies.

"He makes you happy. Jason." It wasn't a question. Elizabeth was practically glowing with her joy. It was something Audrey couldn't ever recall seeing. Even before Lucky was kidnapped by Helena and he was dating Liz, her granddaughter hadn't been truly happy. Audrey always thought it was because of what Liz had been through, but now she was thinking that Lucky hadn't ever been right for her granddaughter. "That is a beautiful ring."

Elizabeth wiggled her fingers and laughed. "The ceremony was beautiful."

"Congratulations. I should have said that before." Audrey said examining the ring closer. "I thought wedding bands with diamonds were all the rage." She was surprised the band was plain. Jason had already shown he liked showering his wife with diamonds.

"If the band is plain I don't have to take it off to paint." Elizabeth knew that was why Jason picked it. "Plus it matches Jason's, which I like. The engagement ring makes more than enough of a statement." She laughed again. "When are you leaving for Arizona?"

"Tomorrow. I have my flight booked and Gail is excited I'm coming." Audrey answered getting up to pour herself some coffee. "Could I see the boys tonight?"

Elizabeth was getting a strange vibe from her grandmother, and couldn't figure it out. Finally she chalked it up to the embarrassment over Lucky. "I was hoping you would have dinner with us. I'm sure Cameron and Jake will want to show you their rooms."

"So you are all moved in?" Audrey asked sitting back down.

"We are only here for the summer, our new house is having some work done. I'd like to show you that too." Elizabeth was going to do her best to still include her Gram in her life.

"We have time." Audrey said feeling just a bit guilty about not telling Elizabeth she was leaving. But the older woman truly felt it needed to be this way. "Let me get my sweater. I'm sure the boys will be happy to tell me about the trip."

"I'll rinse out the coffee pot." Elizabeth said getting up from the table. It would be good to have family over to celebrate the beginning of their new life.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 17

"You ready?" Jason looked over at his wife before they walked into the warehouse. The boys were sleeping over at the mansion because after brunch Monica announced she needed a longer visit. Since Jason had this on his schedule that was fine. He had been planning on asking Em if the boys could stay over at John's place.

"I am. I know you are worried about how this will affect me, but I need to do this. I think I've needed to do this for a while now. I was willing to let it go, even after everything he did to me I wasn't going to ask you to go after Lucky. But he chose to return and go after a member of my family. This needs to happen." Elizabeth looked out the window before back at her husband. "I'll understand if you don't want to kill Sam."

Jason leaned back in his seat. "I don't like hurting women, I think you know that about me." He watched his wife nod her head. "I've been giving this some thought, and I realize that I should have taken this step instead of letting her leave. I'm not surprised she is back, nor am I surprised she targeted you. I was just hoping it wouldn't come to this." He finished.

"You could have one of your guys do it." She wouldn't see that as him being weak. In the end the family would still be safe from Sam.

"It needs to be me." Jason wanted Sam to understand that he protected his family no matter what.

"Will you let me talk to Lucky alone?" Elizabeth requested.

"I'd rather you didn't." Jason didn't trust Spencer.

"I'm assuming you can see and hear everything that happens in those rooms?" Elizabeth guessed when Jason nodded she continued. "I don't mind you listening in. I just need to do this alone." She couldn't explain it any better than that.

"Alright. Max will be on the other side of the door." Jason insisted. He would have Cody with him, that way the enforcer could make sure he stayed in the back. He would be watching from the video feed behind Spencer's room. "We should go in."

"Hello." Cody was waiting for them. "Congratulations." He said to Elizabeth. This was the first time he was seeing her since the wedding.

"Thanks." She said smiling despite the reason they were here.

"What order do you want to do this in?" Cody asked his boss.

"I'll go see Sam first. Elizabeth will wait in the office with you and Max." Jason figured his ex-girlfriend wouldn't take as long.

"Right this way." Cody said to Elizabeth. She gave Jason a kiss before following the enforcer. She would use the time to go over what she wanted to say to Lucky.

Jason walked down the hall to where Marco was waiting. "Marco."

"Boss. Congrats on the wedding." The guard said smiling. Like the other guys he really liked Elizabeth.

"Thanks." Jason said before opening the door. "Hello Sam."

"Jason, hi." She said smiling. Vanity made her run a hand over her hair. She was going to try to talk her way out of this. Jason had let her walk once before and she was thinking she could make it happen again. "I heard you got married."

"I did." He confirmed smiling. "I heard you made another bad decision." No point in dragging things out he did have Lucky to deal with. "You were warned Sam." His voice was cold. "When you left I told you if you came back I would end you."

"I didn't know what he was planning." Sam lied. Given the history between Jason and Lucky it shouldn't be hard to make her ex-boyfriend believe that Lucky hadn't mentioned his true purpose in returning. "He said Audrey wanted to see him." She brought up a few tears to help sell the story.

Jason just looked at her and wondered what he had been thinking. To have even wasted a moment of his time on her. Yes he had been lonely, and Liz was trying to make it work with Lucky. Still he could have done better than the woman standing in front of him. "This isn't about Audrey. This is about me keeping my word. I told you not to return, yet here you are again. Lucky will answer for the threat to my family, as for you I'm going to do what I should have the first time." He said removing his gun.

"You don't have to do this. I'll stay away! I promise." This time the tears were real. "You loved me once, isn't that worth remembering. Worth giving me another chance." She didn't think he would really kill her, even when she woke up in this room. Now that opinion was changing. His eyes promised death.

Jason raised his gun. "You seem to not be comprehending the situation and I don't want you to have any doubt about how things stand. For the few seconds that are left in your life. I'm choosing her Sam, I'll always choose her." With those words he pulled the trigger. He stepped in the hall. "Clean it up."

"Sure thing." Marco said calling in the crew.

* * *

"I'll be right outside if you need me." Max promised Elizabeth as they stood outside the room Lucky was in. Jason had called to tell him that Sam was handled and whenever Elizabeth was ready she could speak to her ex-husband.

"Thank you Max, should I leave the door open?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"This door doesn't lock." It was also thin enough that Max would hear every word they exchanged. This was not the room Lucky had spent last night in. He had been brought down for this talk. "When you're ready you can come out. Lucky's legs are in shackles which are attached to the floor. As long as you stay on your side of the table he can't touch you."

Elizabeth nodded taking a deep breath and opening the door. "Hello Lucky." She said after walking in the room.

"Elizabeth." He was surprised to see her standing there. He had been told that Jason was coming to see him tonight. Which meant he was going to die. Maybe Liz was coming to say she had asked Jason to spare him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, before Jason does." Elizabeth said taking a seat.

"We both know talking isn't why he is coming. He's a thug Elizabeth, something you seem to turn a blind eye to." Lucky sneered. He could tell she wasn't going to help him so there was no reason to be nice.

"Do you really want to get into a character discussion?" Elizabeth looked at the man across the table from her in disgust. "Because I'd like to point out that you are here for attempting to kidnap a woman who has been nothing but nice to you. Hell Lucky, she took your side over mine. Repeatedly. Yet you walked into her house and pointed a gun at her."

"Audrey was only doing what you should have been doing!" Lucky said getting angry. "At least she was grateful to me, something you seem to have forgotten you should be. I saved you. You owe me." He said leaning forward.

"Saved me?" Elizabeth just snorted. "Yes, let's have you recount your version of our history. The one where you rode in made everything better. The one where Lucky Spencer is the hero, and not the cause of the worst night of my life."

"You were broken when I found you." Lucky reminded her. "I'm the only reason you were able to put yourself back together. If it wasn't for me you'd still be scared and alone."

"No Lucky I was angry and ignored by my family when you first met me, but I was far from broken. You used me to get Sarah's attention, and then the night of the dance you stood me up. Threw me aside because you had what you really wanted. I was in the park because I was too humiliated to tell my Gram what you and my own sister did to me." Elizabeth could feel her temper rising. "Even after that night I wasn't broken. I was lost and scared because it never occurred to me that evil like that could touch me, but it didn't break me."

"Don't blame your bad choices on me Elizabeth. And yes, I did save you!" He told her again.

"When I was lying on the cold, hard ground with Tom Baker ramming himself inside me, screaming for anyone to help me I don't recall you coming in and stopping him. You just happened to be there when I found the strength to crawl out of the bushes. Instead of taking me to the hospital you took me to your house, and let me shower." Elizabeth reminded him.

"I called Bobbie." Lucky wasn't going to believe anything but the fact that he was a hero.

"It was too late. The evidence they needed to convict Tom was gone. If you wanted to help me you should have called the cops because I was in shock and not thinking clearly. You knew that if I talked to the cops your part in what happen was going to come out." Elizabeth said eyes sparking fire.

"It's not my fault you were in the park." Lucky said still defending himself.

"No, I made that choice so that one is on me. Just like what happened that night is on Tom Baker, but you don't get to sit here and pretend like you made everything better. I saved me Lucky. I was the one who woke up every morning and found the strength to go on. And I was the one who ended up supporting you when you found out what your father did to your mother." She shot back. "I would still be here even if you hadn't come along because I'm a survivor. I'm stronger than you will ever be."

"Tell yourself whatever you need to." Lucky said leaning back in his chair. "I should have stuck with Sarah, at least she wasn't a frigid bitch like you."

"I think you are forgetting that Sarah didn't really want you, she wanted to hurt me. It was never about you Lucky." Elizabeth said with a cold laugh. He was trying to hurt her but those days were over. "Besides you aren't exactly a thrill in bed. I just want you to know I don't owe you shit Lucky Spencer. I never have, it just took me a really long time to realize it. If I had grown up sooner then we might not be here. I fully accept my part in our fucked up history. You on the other hand will never accept yours which makes it a good thing that my husband is ridding the world of you once and for all." She stood up, her whole body was shaking with anger. "All you had you to do was stay away and leave us alone."

Lucky just stared at her.

With one final look Elizabeth walked out of the room and closed the door on that part of her life.

* * *

Jason watched his wife walk into the room and told himself to stay put. Elizabeth was more than capable of handling this. She needed to have her say. Cody was standing next to him and Jason knew that if he tried to leave the enforcer would stop him. Only because those were his instructions. Elizabeth would always have what she needed, even when it scared him.

Jason wasn't worried about physical harm, but the emotional toll this might take on his girl. A lot of her history with Lucky was dark, and it was of course tied into the darkest night of her life. Jason fully expected Lucky to bring that up, because for years that was what he used to tie Elizabeth to him. The misguided notion that she owed him for the life she had now. Nothing could be further from the truth. Without Lucky she would still have pulled herself out of the darkness.

It didn't take long for his thoughts to be proven correct, and Jason's hands were balled into fists as Lucky talked about saving Elizabeth. He just shook his head when the other man had the gall to say that she owed him. But when she started talking about Tom Baker, Jason turned and headed for the door.

"Let her finish." Cody stepped in front of his boss trying to talk the other man down. He'd never seen rage like this in the blonde's eyes. Cody hadn't known about this part of Elizabeth's past, and he didn't expect to talk about it now, because she had clearly healed.

They stood in tense silence while Elizabeth's voice filled the small room. They listened as she told Lucky that she hadn't been broken, and that she was the reason she healed not him. It was clear she was still in control. "She's really strong." Cody remarked.

"You don't know the half of it." Jason said so proud of his wife. He had brought danger into her life, and she hadn't let that break her either. Ric had brought danger into her life, and she came through that as well. His girl had survived so much, and she was still loving and kind.

"Baker still breathing?" Cody wanted to know. If he was the enforcer would be happy to correct that.

"No." Jason shook his head. Emily had released him from his promise when she learned what the photographer had done to Elizabeth. "He got parole a few years back, and I met up with him in a dark alley." The mob boss said with a cold smile. The asshole wouldn't ever hurt anyone else again. The last thing Baker heard was Jason say 'this is for Elizabeth.'

"Good to know." Cody nodded. "She's done."

"My turn." Jason said smiling wide. His conversation with Lucky was going to be a lot shorter. The two men walked down the hall and found Elizabeth in the hall with Max. "Hey." Jason said quietly as he pulled her close. She was still shaking and her skin was cold. "Max will take you home, I'll be there in a bit. I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth leaned up and kissed him just needing the connection. "I'm ready." She told her guard.

"Straight home." Jason told Max.

"Sure thing. Let's go Mrs. M." Like Cody, Max had heard the entire conversation. No one would touch her again, he would make sure of it.

Jason watched his wife walk down the hall and when she turned, leaving his sight, he walked into the interrogation room with Cody behind him. "Lucky." Jason didn't bother to sit.

"Morgan." Lucky said looking up at the man who was to blame for his life going wrong. If it hadn't been for him then Elizabeth wouldn't have walked away. Jason had moved in on her when Lucky was being held by Helena and he never let Liz go. "You have her now, but I had her first." He said with a smarmy smile.

"And you had no idea what an amazing gift that you were being given, or she would still be with you." Jason said as Cody unlocked the shackles. "I learn from my mistakes." Jason wasn't going to kill Lucky while he was tied down. "Sam is dead, you'll be joining her shortly. Get up."

"You think you've won." Lucky smirked. "Elizabeth will do the same thing to you in a few years because she's a fickle bitch. You can't even use your money to control her anymore." Lucky said laughing. "She has plenty of her own."

"See that's the difference between the two of us." Jason said with a cold smile. "I don't need to control Elizabeth. I respect that she can, and does, do fine all on her own. I see her as an equal, you needed to control her because it made you feel like a man. But Lucky, a real man knows the power of the woman who stands beside him and he never tries to take it from her." Jason passed on one of the things he had learned being with Elizabeth. "Anything else?" He'd give him the chance to have his say.

"Fuck you." Lucky said eyes burning with hate.

Without another word Jason put a bullet between Lucky's eyes.

"I'll call the crew." Cody would let them know that when they finished with Sam they could come here. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be in my office." Jason told his enforcer. These were the last two hits Jason would carry out. He knew Cody could do it, but Jason wanted both Lucky and Sam to know he tolerated no threats to his family.

* * *

When Jason walked in the house Elizabeth was on the couch. "I figured you'd still be up." He looked her over, she was tired, but he also saw acceptance for the situation and its outcome.

"I wanted to wait for you." She said marking the place in her book and standing up.

"I'm going to shower, why don't you wait in bed for me." Jason said locking up before following her up the stairs. Bright and early tomorrow he was going to get his boys. They could have breakfast at Kelly's before Elizabeth's shift.

"Okay." She said sliding under the covers. When he was clean she snuggled close. "You always feel so warm."

"That's because I know you don't like to be cold." He laughed. "Get some sleep baby. We'll be busy tomorrow."

"Night." She said drifting off.

"Night." He said softly wrapping his arms around her and following.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 18

"Max, I need to go over to my grandmother's house." Georgie was watching the boys at the penthouse, Cameron's school had agreed that he could miss the rest of the year. His principal had also been let go, in exchange for them not suing. It was a smart move on their part.

Elizabeth had just finished her shift at the hospital. This morning she had served notice explaining to both Alan and Epiphany why she was leaving. Both had confirmed that Elizabeth would not have been cut in the coming layoffs. Neither had been surprised that this would be reason she left. The money itself didn't matter, but it did mean that Elizabeth could make sure someone else kept their job.

Alan had surprised Elizabeth during the meeting by asking her if she wanted to take Audrey's seat on the hospital board, that way she could still be involved in what happened at the medical center. He said it would also be nice to have a representative of the family that made General Hospital what it was sitting in the room. The request was less shocking than learning that her grandmother had stepped down. Audrey hadn't mentioned that at all.

"Is she back already?" Max wanted to know. Mrs. Hardy had just left.

"No, last night Jake asked to hear one of his favorite stories and I realized the book is at her house. I'll just run over and pick it up." Elizabeth had a key. "I haven't spoken to my Gram since she called to say she had arrived safely. Since that was yesterday afternoon, I probably won't hear from her again until later in the week." Liz didn't expect the older woman to check in everyday. "Do you need to come in? I won't be long."

"I'll wait on the porch." Max wasn't expecting trouble. "Leave the front door open."

"Okay." Elizabeth walked in and found a strange man in the living room. "MAX!" She yelled immediately heading for the door once more.

The big guard was through the door and had the intruder pinned to the wall in seconds. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Realtor." The man managed to get out. His eyes were wide with terror as he wondered if he was about to die.

"Realtor?" Max said relaxing some. "Mrs. M." He called over his shoulder. She was in the front hall.

"Yes?" Elizabeth peeked in.

"He says he is a realtor." Max hadn't taken his eyes off the guy, nor had he let him go. He did do a quick search with his free hand, and not finding a weapon backed off a bit. "Identification." The guard demanded. "Move slow." He warned with his hand on his gun.

With a shaking hand the realtor passed over a business card to the woman who must be connected to Audrey somehow. He knew who the short woman in scrubs was. If you lived in Port Charles there hadn't been any escaping the media coverage of the lottery win.

"Joe Atkins, Realtor." Elizabeth looked at the card with a smiling color photo in the corner. "My grandmother is listing her house?" She asked confused. She seriously doubted the guy just randomly broke in. Atkins Realty was a family owned business that had been in operation since Elizabeth moved here.

"Yes. I'm taking pictures for the website." He pointed to the camera on the table. "I was moving the wing chair, with it in the corner opposite where it is now the room will look bigger in the slideshow." You did what you had to so the house sold.

Frowning Elizabeth took her phone from her purse and called her Gram. She walked into the kitchen for a bit of privacy. Due to the open layout Max could still see her so he wouldn't object.

"Hello." Audrey answered on the first ring.

"Gram." Elizabeth said before pausing. "There is a realtor at your house." There was silence from the other end. "Why didn't you tell me you are selling it? Are you having financial trouble?" That was the only reason she could think of for such a major move. Okay that wasn't true, between stepping down from the board, and selling the house Elizabeth was starting to worry that her gram was sick.

"No, I'm fine financially." Between Steve's life insurance, and her pension, not to mention both 401Ks, Audrey was in great shape. "Nor am I sick." She knew how medical personnel thought. "I've decided I need a change. That its time for a change. I'm moving to Arizona."

"What?" Elizabeth asked stunned. "When did you decide this?"

"Last week." Audrey admitted.

"And you didn't tell me." Elizabeth understood that she wasn't supposed to find out about the house just yet. "Were you going to tell me when you came home?" There was another pause, and Elizabeth realized something else. "You aren't coming home, are you?"

"Of course I'll come back to Port Charles, for visits. This morning I bought a unit in Gail's senior community. I'm going to have my personal things packed up, and sent here. I'm selling the house as furnished." The items in the house wouldn't work in her new space. Besides Audrey wanted to embrace this next phase of her life by starting fresh.

Elizabeth simply didn't know what to say for a moment. "I would have supported you." She was hurt. Once again she felt like a member of her family didn't feel she was worth sticking around for. Or that they needed to bother to say they were leaving. Her parents had told her they had taken jobs with a relief agency on the way to the neighbor's house they left her at. It was the same time they told her that Sarah was moving to Port Charles.

"You would have tried to talk me into staying. After what happened it was clear I needed to go." Saturday night she had apologized to Jason and he accepted. Both he and Elizabeth made it clear they considered this to be over. Audrey was grateful for that but still felt her decided course of action was for the best. "I was thinking of coming home for Christmas, and I was hoping you would call me regularly."

"So just like that you're gone. What am I supposed to tell the boys?" Elizabeth said as the hurt sank deeper inside her.

"That I love them, and I'll call often." Audrey could hear the hurt in her granddaughter's voice. She had hoped to sell the house before having this conversation. If a bit time passed then Audrey could have said she made the decision to stay after arriving in Arizona. Hurting Elizabeth had not been something the older woman wanted to do. "You are welcome to come visit."

"I'll have Jason send a crew to pack your things." Elizabeth said quietly. She had meant it when she said she would support Audrey's decision.

"I already hired a company." Audrey told her youngest grandchild. "I'll come visit before school starts again."

"The boys will like that." Elizabeth said feeling her eyes burn. "I have to go, the realtor needs to take pictures."

"I love you Elizabeth." Audrey wanted her granddaughter to know.

Without a word Elizabeth hung up. She walked down the hall, remembering at the last moment to get the book that Jake wanted. "Max we should go."

The guard simply nodded. He could see the hurt on his charge's face. "To the penthouse?"

Instead of answering Elizabeth pulled out her phone again. "Can I come see you?"

"Sure." Jason said hearing an odd tone in his wife's voice.

"Thanks, I'm on my way now." She said ending the call. "Jason's office." Max put the car in drive and they headed across town.

* * *

"Go right in." The guard on the door told Mrs. Morgan.

Elizabeth opened the door and stepped into her husband's office. She'd been here before. Only the last time she had come there hadn't been any pictures of her and the boys on his desk. Now he had digital frame and in the short time she stood three pictures flashed by her. They were copies from her house, ones she had explained to him, so he would be able to see them on his own now.

"What happened?" Jason asked coming around his desk. He wondered if serving notice made her sad.

The tears just came as she closed the distance between them and felt his arms come tight around her. When her world fell apart he was always there to help her put it back to rights. While this was a major change, and painful one, it wasn't like her Gram was dying. Nope, the older woman was just gone. "My Gram is staying in Arizona."

"Why?" Jason was surprised by that. "When did she decide to move?"

Elizabeth explained what she knew as Jason wiped away her tears. "I walked in on a realtor taking pictures of her house." She told him what gave the secret away. "Why do people in my family keep leaving me?" She asked crying harder. "What's wrong with me that I'm not enough to stay for?"

"The boys and I aren't leaving." Jason promised. Although at several points in their history he had walked away. Which showed how stupid he had been.

"The boys will go." Elizabeth said pulling herself together. "That's just how life is. That will hurt, but I know it needs to happen." Even if they both went to college and then got jobs here, at some point they would move out of the house. "And I know you aren't leaving. I just have always felt like my family has no problem walking away and forgetting about me. My parents never call, Steven and Sarah rarely do. Gram and I have had a sometimes rocky relationship but I finally felt like we had the potential to be really close. She accepts your place in my life, and isn't looking at me like I'm a disappointment, and then I find out that she was already planning to walk away. She didn't say a word, just got on the plane with no intention of coming back anytime soon."

Jason didn't know what to say so he urged his wife back into his arms. Yeah he was angry with how Audrey had hurt Elizabeth but this wasn't the time to indulge his feelings. His girl needed him. "How about we go home and relax?"

"The boys are home, I don't want them to see me crying." Elizabeth was going to put a positive spin on this for Cam and Jake. There was no need for her to change how they saw their great-grandmother. "I can have Max take me to the park while I calm down. We are going to the new house tonight so the boys can pick out their rooms. I want to be in a good space for that."

"You can stay here. If you leave I'll just worry." He saw the objection. "Do you want a hot chocolate?"

"That would be nice." Elizabeth said taking a deep breath. She was already moving past the shock and anger. Now she had to deal with the hurt. "I need to go back to the house tomorrow and get the things we have there."

"I can send a crew." Jason wanted to make this easier for her.

"It's not that much. One large piece of luggage should cover it." Elizabeth would have Max with her and he was going to insist on carrying it. "I want to say goodbye to the house too."

"I can buy it." Jason offered. "We can rent it out."

That just made her smile. "No, but thank you. We are all starting new chapters in our lives, and its time to let the past go. I'm going to wash my face, and I should call Georgie and tell her I'm going to be late."

"Your hot chocolate will be waiting when you get back." He said giving her a soft kiss. When she walked out of the office he placed a call hoping a surprise would make her smile.

* * *

"Surprise!" Emily said from the porch. "This house is gorgeous."

"It is, did you go inside?" Elizabeth hugged her sister and mouthed 'thank you' to Jason.

"Nope. I wanted to wait for you. I did walk all the way around." Emily was looking forward to hanging out on the screened in porch. "I cannot wait to hear how you are going to decorate. And to shop for said decorations."

Jason opened the door and turned off the alarm.

"Wow! This place is really big!" Cameron exclaimed looking down the front hall. "Can we get a dog?" They would have room.

"We'll talk about it buddy." Jason thought that would be a great way for the boys to start learning responsibility. Jake was holding on to his leg but looking around too.

"Where are our rooms?" Cameron wanted to know.

"We promised you could pick remember?" Elizabeth was letting the happiness of her boys wash away the pain of the afternoon. "The rooms you get to pick from are upstairs. We can do that first before we explore the rest of the house. That sound good?" She asked her boys.

"Yup." Cameron said heading for the steps.

"Yup." Jake echoed not moving because his dad hadn't.

"Come on." Jason said taking Jake's hand.

"Jason told me what happened." Emily said quietly as they walked upstairs.

"I figured." Liz knew Em being here wasn't an accident.

"When you are ready to talk, let me know." Emily wouldn't push.

"Thanks." Elizabeth let Em's love pour through her. "There are three rooms up here, I was thinking that whichever room the boys don't pick I could decorate for you and John." Mostly for Em to stay when John was out of town. Their penthouse was secure, any house they purchased would be too, but there was no need for Em to be lonely when John was away.

"I would love that." Emily said laughing as the boys ran from room to room.

"So which rooms do you guys like?" Jason said hoping they didn't pick the same one. "Go stand in it."

"I like this one." Cameron said picking the biggest of the upstairs rooms.

"Cameron that isn't a bedroom." Jason said laughing from the hall. "That's what they call a bonus room. Where is Jake?"

"In the rec room." Elizabeth said laughing. "He really likes it."

"Neither one of them picked a traditional bedroom." Jason said laughing.

"Both rooms are good sizes." Elizabeth pointed out.

"The safe room is in the rec room." Jason would rather that not be used as a bedroom. He wanted the room with the secure space to always have the door open, that way everyone could get to it.

"Hey Cam." Emily called from the largest of the bedrooms. "You can see the lake from here." Port Charles had a good sized lake that families used during the warmer months. Cam loved to go and drive his remote control boat.

"Really?" He asked running up the hall. "I want this room." He said changing his mind.

"Jake did you know you can see daddy come home from this room?" Elizabeth was standing in the second biggest bedroom across the hall from Cam's. They would be close, but not on top of one another. "Would you like this room?" It looked out over the front of the property.

"Yes pwease." He would like watching out for daddy at night.

"Okay we need to pick colors so the crew can paint." Elizabeth announced. "Em, this will be the room for you and John."

"Lovely." Em said standing in the remaining bedroom. "I can sit in the window seat and look at the pool."

"What pool?" Elizabeth said coming over to the window and looking at her backyard. A portion was dug out where yes a pool was going to go. Cement and tile was already laid to create a backyard entertainment space complete with a built in grill. There was also a play set for the boys. "It looks like my hubby has been busy." She was going to love using the space, and so would the family.

"We should be in before the Fourth of July, so we can have everyone over to celebrate." Jason explained coming into the room with the boys behind him. "Like a house warming." There was still some work left to be done.

"That sounds wonderful." Elizabeth was looking forward to building a life here. "Let's go see the rest of the house, so Aunt Em and I can talk about all the shopping we need to do." With her fingers linked with Jason's they followed the chattering boys, and Emily, downstairs. They were going to be happy here, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Epilogue

"Have I told you in the last five minutes just how beautiful you look?" Jason asked as his wife came to sit at their table. She had been waltzing around the ballroom with Edward. The older man wasn't going to dance much this evening, just with the ladies of the family. Now he was sitting at his table chatting with Tracy, who had just finished dancing with her escort Cameron.

"No you have not." Elizabeth said pretending to be affronted. "It took a lot of time to look like this, the least you could do is give me constant adoration." She said sitting on his lap.

"You are already the most beautiful woman in the world. So I know for a fact that it took you very little time to get ready for tonight." He laughed when she blushed. "Thank you for wearing the bracelet."

"It's too gorgeous not to." Elizabeth said getting a bit more comfortable on her hubby's lap. The fact that his body was responding to her nearness made her blush just a bit more. "Em insisted I wear it today after I wore it to the Nurse's Ball."

"She's a beautiful bride." Jason said looking over at the dance floor where Emily was dancing with John.

"Yes she is. I'm glad she found someone that makes her so happy." Elizabeth said smiling.

"I'm glad she put you in this dress." Jason growled before kissing his wife's neck.

"Behave." Elizabeth laughed. "Em picked this because you mentioned liking me in red. I wasn't sure I was still going to be able to wear it." The floor length fitted gown was a beautiful and a rich deep brick red. The corseted top was what had Elizabeth a bit nervous.

"You look stunning, and no one can tell." Jason said in a soft whisper as he placed his hand over her belly. The gown wasn't giving away their secret, but he was in danger of bursting any day now. His nickname of Stone Cold wasn't applying in this situation.

"I'm thrilled about the new baby, I just don't want to announce it until after Em has had her moment." Elizabeth explained. She knew that all the family's focus would swing to her once they knew. No bride should be outshone on her day.

"I understand." Jason assured her. There was a part of him that liked not having to share the news just yet. But they weren't going to be able to hide it much longer. Already his wife's body was changing. She was bombshell hot in the fitted gown because she was curvier now that they were almost to end of the first trimester, and yes she now had the tiniest baby bump. "We'll tell everyone when Em and John return from their honeymoon. If we announce it while she's gone my sister will kill me."

"Yes, she will." Elizabeth said laughing.

The last year had been a happy one. They had moved into their home at the end of June and hosted everyone for Independence Day. And when she said everyone she was including the surprise guests Johnny O'Brien, his wife Chloe, and Francis Corelli. Both men had decided it was time for a reunion. It wasn't until then that it occurred to Elizabeth that she and Johnny were now cousins by marriage.

A few months after that they went to the Nurse's Ball and had a wonderful time. Francis flew down again to escort Diane to the formal event which let everyone know that the feisty attorney and the mafia don had moved past the flirting stage and into dating. They were making the long distance relationship work but after that night Jason began bracing himself for Diane to serve notice. Which she did when Francis popped the question just before Christmas. They wed in Italy in March, so that Francis's ailing mother could attend the ceremony, which meant another country for the Morgan's to explore. That was when Elizabeth got pregnant.

Claire Walsh was now Jason's lawyer, and she was just as amazing as her former partner. Since she and Hank were married Jason joked he didn't have to worry about her leaving.

One of the last things Diane had done before leaving was to help Elizabeth incorporate her philanthropic foundation. While she did work a couple of days a week at the clinic Emily ran, most of Elizabeth's time was spent at her own office. She had decided to use her lottery winnings to improve the lives of others. Scholarships to school were handed out. A grant was established at the hospital to treat those who couldn't afford it. But the thing she was most proud of was funding an AngelFlight program that brought people from all over the world to be treated at General Hospital.

Christmas also saw Audrey return to Port Charles to spend part of the holiday with her great-grandsons. She stayed out at the Morgan house. Things between her and Elizabeth were awkward at first. Liz wasn't prepared for the rush of anger and hurt that rose up, but she put it aside for the boys and they all had a nice visit.

The New Year brought a trip to Ireland as well to welcome Johnny and Chloe's little boy. He was the spitting image of his dad, right down to the brilliant green eyes. Robert Morgan O'Brien was already a heartbreaker.

Shortly after they returned from the Emerald Isle, a woman named Skye Chandler came to Port Charles to find out if Alan might be her father. That was when Monica learned that her husband had been unfaithful with a former colleague. Those were a rough few weeks, and they ended up hosting Alan at the house when Monica threw him out.

Skye wasn't a Quartermaine, and was going to leave town but while waiting for DNA results she had started getting to know Emily and it was the youngest Quartermaine child who talked the redhead into staying. Emily even managed to help her mother not be so antagonistic towards Skye. She wasn't to blame for her parent's actions any more than Jason was.

So even though she didn't find family through DNA in the small port town, Skye did find a place to belong. She ended up buying the Metro Court from Tracy, who was now CEO of ELQ after Edward's retirement. Skye also found a place for her heart when she met and fell hard for Cody.

"I would like to dance with my brother." Emily said coming over and interrupting their conversation. "I've been waiting all night for you to ask me and you haven't." She said arching a brow at Jason.

Elizabeth was laughing at her sister. "You should go, before you need Cody to protect you."

"Emily would you like to dance?" Jason asked grinning.

"I would, thanks for asking." She said smiling. They moved out onto the dance floor as a slower song came on. "John is going to dance with Liz, and between the two of us we are hoping that to convince the both of you to finally announce that you are having a baby." She said busting her big brother. "I'd like for it to be official before I leave."

"You know?" Jason asked surprised.

"I'm a doctor Jason. I'm also Elizabeth's best friend. I've watched her go through two pregnancies already, so I know the signs. Besides have seen your wife's rack. Either she's pregnant or she had a boob job."

"Emily." Jason said turning red. He wasn't discussing his wife's breasts with his sister.

"You don't have to tell the whole family. I do want you tell me." Emily told her brother.

Jason looked over at his wife who was laughing at John. "Okay." He started to speak.

"Not by yourself. Geez Jason, come on." Emily grabbed his hand and went over to where Liz was now standing with John. "Well, I'm waiting."

"We are pregnant." Elizabeth said as Jason put his arm around her waist.

"Yes!" Emily said clapping. "Now I know before the rest of the family." She said dancing in place.

"Congratulations." John was laughing at his wife as he kissed Elizabeth's cheek and shook Jason's hand. "I look forward to spoiling my niece or nephew." He was also looking forward to when he and Em started a family of their own.

Monica came over to where her children were standing. "It's time to throw the bouquet." She told her daughter. "And then the garter." She told her new son. "You two get to sit these activities out." Monica said smiling at Jason and Liz. She too was waiting for the official announcement.

As the bride and groom moved off Liz and Jason returned to their table. "Cameron is leaning on Tracy." Jake was already upstairs asleep. Because of the late night, and the fact that the reception was in the Quartermaine ballroom, the Morgans were staying over.

"I'll go get him and take him upstairs. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone." Jason said leaning down and giving his wife a kiss.

"I make no promises. It will help that Em is busy, since she's my normal partner in crime." Elizabeth grinned. When Jason moved off with Cameron, Liz went to sit with Tracy and Edward.

She watched the traditional wedding activities and remembered catching the bouquet at Em's first wedding. Jason had caught the garter, but they didn't dance. Another wasted opportunity. She had returned to her studio and regretted not taking that chance. Jason had admitted returning to the penthouse with Courtney and thinking he was with the wrong woman.

Now they were together, and a family. Nothing was ever going to change that.

* * *

Roughly Six Months Later…

Elizabeth was at the house standing in the kitchen deciding what to have for dinner. The boys were upstairs playing. Jason was still at the office, he wouldn't be home for another ninety minutes. These days she was moving a lot slower, at nine months pregnant that was normal, so if she wanted to have dinner ready when he came in she needed to start now. Yesterday when he came home she had been asleep on the couch, but it was fine because the boys were at the mansion.

"What should we have?" Elizabeth asked her tummy before a sharp pain moved across her abdomen. "Oh." She took a deep breath and waited to see if it would happen again while watching the clock. Six minutes later another pain came making her suck in a breath. "I guess you are saying its time." She laughed feeling a tiny spurt of nerves. She had done this twice before, and both she and Jason were ready. For the next thirty minutes she watched the clock, and the contractions were coming regular so she reached for the phone. "Hi."

"Hey." Jason said smiling. He was about to leave for home. It was a little earlier than he normally left, but he wanted to be with his family. "I'm on my way out, should I stop off and pick up anything?"

"No, in fact don't come out to the house." Elizabeth said slipping on her shoes. Jason had not been her first call. That had been to Max asking him to come out to the house. There was no point in her husband driving out here and then back to the hospital. "Meet me at General Hospital."

"Why?" Jason asked as his heart started racing. "Is it time?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said trying not to cry. "Max will be at the house in a few minutes. He'll drive us in."

"Um." Jason said as his mind went totally blank. They had a plan for if Elizabeth went into labor if he wasn't home, and he couldn't remember what it was. "The hospital."

"Yes." Elizabeth took a deep breath as another contraction hit. So far her water hadn't broken and hopefully that wouldn't happen in the car.

"Okay." Jason said still not moving. "I'll meet you there." He finally said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth said hanging up.

Jason ran around his desk and when he opened the door Cody was waiting. "Max called me. I'm going to drive you over." He said looking at his boss who looked a bit terrified.

"The bag is in my car." Jason recalled.

"We'll take that then." Cody figured the car seats would come in handy for driving the boys back home. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Jason said running for the door, leaving his enforcer to follow.

It took twelve hours for William Matthew Morgan to make his appearance, but he finally did. At eight pounds and seven ounces he was a good sized baby with a really good set of lungs. Jason cut the cord as he wiped away tears. Elizabeth cooed over him after he cleaned up and placed in her arms.

"You have a good sized fan club waiting for information." Kelly told the new parents. She loved it when a delivery went well. Elizabeth had an uncomplicated pregnancy so it was good all the way around.

"You should go tell everyone we are okay." Elizabeth said rocking her newest bundle of joy. "I won't change rooms for a little bit still." She knew Jason would want to be here for that.

"I'll be right back." Jason said before kissing them both and walking down the hall.

* * *

Later that night in their private suite Jason watched his family sleep. Alan had broken a rule for them and both Cameron and Jake got to stay. They were sleeping on the pull out sofa, Jason would nap in the recliner while Elizabeth rested. Will would be up again soon to eat, and she would need help getting him from the bassinet.

His whole world was in this room. Everything he wanted but thought he couldn't have. He was more grateful than he could find the words to say. Elizabeth shifted and he went over to her bed. "How are you doing?"

"Good, sore." Elizabeth let him help her sit up. She opened her gown just as their son fussed a bit.

Jason had missed this time with both Jake and Cameron so he was looking forward to watching his youngest son grow from the beginning. Just as he looked forward to every part of the pregnancy. He handed Will to his mother who helped him latch on to eat. "That's amazing." Jason said softly.

"Yeah, it is." Elizabeth looked down at her son whose dark blue eyes were open. So far he had blond hair but it was probably going to fall out, so they would have to wait to see what color would grow in. "Thank you, for all my boys."

"Thank you for this life." Jason said leaning over and kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth said looking at all her children and her husband. One school lottery had changed everything. In the end they had won more than money. They had won their very own happy ever after.

* * *

This was so much fun for me and I'm glad so many of you liked it as well. I do enjoy writing stories without heavy drama once in a while, and this was also a great opportunity to work on a longer short story. Next up will be a four chapter short based on Deb's February 2015 challenge. Its called My Sacrifice. That will start tomorrow. I'll take a short break after that, and then start posting the full length Romance some of you have been asking for.

Down the pipeline I have the March one shot, another longer short story, and I'm working on a story that just reached chapter 72. That one will be a Romance/Drama with emphasis on the drama. In the meantime I'm story blocking three more Liason stories. I've had to slow my writing due to eye issues, but I'm still at it.

So I'll see you guys around the sites! Be well!

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, the favorites, and the continued support!


End file.
